The Forbidden King
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: Once Three millenia ago there stood a man who became the champion of god. who was he? a Angel/Human/Demon Tri-breed. HIs power? Unknown but all powerful and desurctive. His Name? only a Title, The Forbidden King.Team 7 bashing, Pairing inside.
1. A Past Revelation

Okay everyone I'm truly proud to call this one a big story to write as I would like to present my newest fic The Forbidden King, you'll learn why I named it that. Now in this one you'll see some things that would truly make you see how creative I am and what my mind is capable of when writing but be very patient with this one. Now granted you may get confused and sometimes just down write don't understand but please bare with me on this.

Let's go

It was Dark. Nothing but pitch black surrounded the young blond ten year old as he walked through a grassy field that seemed to just come out of nowhere. He began walking through the field as he began grabbing his head. He kept seeing images in his head about nine people all standing together and looking around as if they were in a trance. The next was an image of a man with strange looking eyes and a huge white dragon standing behind him with said dragon fighting a second one that was dark.

Young Naruto didn't understand these visions nor did he understand why he was receiving them in the first place but something told him that it would all become clear. The blonde boy then heard the sound of rustling as he turned and came face to face to the nine people he saw in his vision.

The first he saw was a brown haired man with pure gold eyes wearing no shirt only a pair of brown pants and had purple tattoos all over his upper body. On his right peck was the kanji for One and in the middle of his chest was a purple star with circles in between

The second one was a beautiful woman with purple hair and light blue eyes with Diamond like pupils in them. She only wore a Purple body suit with a Blue vest over it and a long white scarf tied around her neck. She had the kanji for Two on her right cheek

The third was a man with Green hair, Shark like teeth, and scales on the left and right side of his cheeks along with Gray eyes. He wore a tight black shirt and black pants. He two had a Kanji that said Three on his right arm that was also covered in scales along with his left

The fourth was another woman with brown skin and. she had jet black hair tied in a small pony tail and gold snake like eyes. she wore a purple Kimono set with Sakura petals and Sakura trees on it. she had the Kanji for four over her left knuckle

The fifth person was another dude. He had silted amber eyes and white hair. He had on a white trench coat with the sleeves torn off and no shirt underneath and a pair of green shorts. He had the Kanji for five on his stomach

The sixth person was another female as she was one of the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had long red hair that went past her back and orange eyes that glowed like the sun. she wore no shirt only a small open red kimono that revealed her cleavage and a pair of black pants that had the image of a burning phoenix on the right leg. She had the kanji for six tattooed under her throat

The seventh person was the next male in the line. He had light brown eyes and light brown hair that was tied into a wolf tail at the back (Think of Sokka's hair from season 3 of avatar: The last airbender). He wore a regular Dark Blue Kimono with a full moon on his back and on his shoulders. He had the Kanji for seven on his left cheek

The Eighth person was another male. He also had amber eyes but had silver hair instead. (His get up is Inuyasha's but his kimono is black). His kanji rested over his left eye

The last person however was also male but Naruto felt that he knew this person. He had Red eyes and a long mane of Red hair. He wore a brown turtle neck shirt with red cargo pants and a forest green jacket over the shirt. His kanji for nine stood on his right knuckle

"Whoa who are you guys and where are we?" Naruto asked still confused at the sight before him

"**Namikaze Naruto. Descendant of the Forbidden king: Void, you are now ready to awaken the power within you and become the true legacy of the forbidden king.**" All nine said at once with Naruto looking confused at that statement

"What? Namikaze? You got the wrong person my names Uzumaki Naruto not Namikaze." Naruto stated as the nine people before him shock there heads

"**No that is a lie. Your blood as well as genes link up to Void. You are the one hundred and fifth descendant in his line of blood along with his other descendants though a majority of them seem to be dead for some odd reason. You must be the last of his first son along with the third and fourth nearly dead as well though thankfully the second is still around so this may work to our advantage**." Spoke all nine again with Naruto getting confused again by them stating about the statement

"Wait what do you mean the last of this void person's sons and that the second's is okay?" Naruto asked again

"**Namikaze Naruto you are of a descendant to the four sons of Void. The last born in the line of ten children to the great Senkoukura. A Angel/Human/Demon Tri breed that saved the world from certain evil and destruction Five millennia ago. You must realize who you are as well as the great power that you hold within you. You must regain your true mind as well as your true self before you may become what the prophecy foretold**." All Nine said until they each vanished in smoke but not before they made a cloud of smoke and began to circle Naruto in a twister like pattern. Naruto then saw images of a great battle taking place which was between ten warriors and an army from a dark gate that opened before them. Naruto saw nine huge beast come out of the darkness which then became a problem as a Huge black arm came out from the darkness and out came a giant Dragon about 500ft tall and a huge black Diamond in his head stood roaring loudly as he started to attack until Naruto heard another roar and looked behind him and saw a White Dragon of equal size and also had a diamond but this was on his chest.

The blonde then saw the dragons fight as the war continued on until Naruto witnessed the Nine people use what he recalled as hand signs and slammed them on the beast head and they were thrown away from the battle and were sealed away into giant mountains. He then saw the white Dragon brust with energy and then begin to push the Black dragon into the portal however there was a struggle until Nine orbs of energy flew in the air and hit the Black dragon and formed chains that contracted within the portal pushing the dragon within the portal. The white dragon then glowed a radiant white as cracks began to appear all over it's body. The dragon roared into the air as it's body exploded in a huge wave of energy the seemed to cover the entire land bringing life back to the field that was supposedly dead

However while the portal closed the dragon that fought against the portal was nowhere to be seen only a white orb that vanished into thin air. Naruto then saw one man stand up after this event. He Had silvery/ white hair and wore a full silver battle suit. But the thing about him was that his eyes looked insane. They were clear blue with the blood veins in his eyeballs appearing. The actual eye itself look like it held a very then triangle with three moons filling in the gap with rings going in between them

The man then turned after he prayed a silent prayer to his fallen comrades

'What is all this? What does this mean?' He asked himself until he received his answer

"**That was your history little Cousin**" Said a voice. Before Naruto could question the voice he saw the area he was in black out until he found himself in a sewer like area only hearing the sound of breathing coming from a certain corridor. He began walking down the hall way until he came across one hall that just felt right and walked down it. No light appeared for what seemed like twenty minutes until he came in a large a still very dark clearing but this one was different as on the sides of the walls were lite torches leading to a prison cell with the bars being held by a tiny slip of paper that held the kanji for seal on it.

Before he could question it further he saw a huge set of silted red eyes appear as well as a face drooling with saliva and held HUGE fangs. The outline of a Fox appeared with red Chakra surrounding him like a bon fire

"**Come closer boy**." The giant fox said. Naruto complied. However what happened next surprised him as the fox didn't try to eat him but instead burped.

Burped

In the kids face, making him cry out in disgust by getting fox breath in his face and hearing the giant fox laugh his ass off

"**Oh man that was to much of a classic. I used to do that all the time to Void when he was a kid.**" Kyuubi said with Naruto finishing his cry of disgust and instead looked at Kyuubi with a confused look.

"Void? You mean that man that I saw in that vision?" Naruto asked with the Fox nodding his head

"**Yes little cuz. That was your great ancestor Void otherwise known by his title as the Forbidden King**." The fox proclaimed with pride as Naruto continued to look more and more confused by this Fox's words.

"My ancestor? How would you know that?" He asked with the fox chuckling

"**Because Kid. He was my baby Brother.**" The fox said with Naruto gasping at that. He was shocked to hear this but soon his mind began to become filled with question after question but Kyuubi stopped him before he could even speak

"**Look all of your questions shall be answered but for now you need to get out of here as it's time for you to wake up. I need to prepare you for the training tonight**." Kyuubi said with Naruto looking confused. However before the Blond could even speak He was sent out of his mind

(Outside)

Naruto awoke with a giant gasp like he was just in a coma for a year. He got out of bed but before he could get up he looked at his belly and saw a seal on it. He was completely unsure as to what was happening to him but held it in as he would ask the Fox later. He got dressed in his Orange Jumpsuit that he always loved wearing but now it seemed repulsive to him so instead he kept the jacket open and rip off the sleeves and wear it like a vest. Today he was heading to the academy where he would become a Shinobi and later on Hokage. He paused there at that

'_Wait Hokage, is that what I want? Wait of course that's what I want then the people of this village would finally except me, but is that the only reason why?'_ Naruto questioned himself only to find himself outside walking to the academy like he would ever day. Currently there was a light drizzle which made Naruto's mind clear abit with his pondering. He always loved the rain, the way it was unpredictable and how it falls freely with no restraint what so ever. But that stopped because as quickly as it came it stop bringing back the sunshine

'_Well easy come, easy go_' He thought to himself as he continued on to where the academy was located.

After entering the building and walking to his room he sighed as he prepared for another day. He opened the door and instantly the attention was on him, All of it.

People started mubbling about his new get up trying to see what his game was as he walked to the far end of the room and just looked outside not even acting or saying something stupid.

Iruka entered the room and instantly the class got quiet and paid attention to him.

"Okay class today we will have a field test. It shall be one on one fighting tournament and the winner receives a weeks worth of extra credit." He said with everyone saying that they knew who was going to win but some saying that they hope they get Naruto while said blonde stayed quiet. Iruka saw this and became a little worried but thought less of the matter as he was sure Naruto would say something stupid sooner or later

(Later on)

Naruto sighed again today as he went over what had happened to him to make him like this. Just this mourning he had seen something so real and then began to think more on the line of who he was and what was wrong with him acting like he normally would. It was all to much for now simply because it was to tiring to think of so he decided to get some sleep and worry about it tomorrow so he went straight into dream land

(Mindscape)

Naruto once again found himself in the area which his "Tenant" resided in. he began walking to the area which he knew the Kyuubi was in and once again look and behold there stood the great beast.

"**Well welcome back Kit I didn't think you would come and see me again.**" Kyuubi said with Naruto starting to glare at the fox before him

"Okay fox tell what the fuck you did to me right now. I've never thought so much on my life and right after I met you and had that strange dream my mind is becoming filled with questions that only you can give answers to." Naruto said with the fox smirking at the boy

'_**He's so much like Void it's scary'**_ "**Very well I'll tell you everything you want answers to but you must do something for me first or else no answers will be given."** Kyuubi said with Naruto still looking angry but decided to listen what the fox wanted

"Shoot. And if the demand is release me then the deal is off." Naruto said with the fox once again smirking up a storm

**"Kit you are so much like Void it's scary. Fine then I want three things the first is that you must allow me to tell you exactly who are and the story of your family and to change this area it looks like a sewer fit for a fat guy who's married to a rat."** Kyuubi said with Naruto sweat dropping a little at the joke and with the author apoligizing to the fans for that (Sorry). but went with his demands. Naruto imagined the scene that he wanted and closed his eyes. The area started to rumble and fall with cracks of white energy appearing on the walls until the walls gave in and a new field was getting created

Kyuubi watched amazed at this as the kid was doing this without any advice what so every 'Looks like starting the process for him did help out as his true mind is awakening even though it's slow. This kid my be the one that father envisioned all those years ago' Kyuubi thought as he saw Naruto end the process of changing the area and opening his eyes

The area was now a temple above the clouds next to a chain of mountain tops that stood over the clouds. The temple was completely covered with trees and little creatures ruuning around. The temple held five building's on it with the area they were on was the mediatation circle which in old times was rumored where Buddhist receive the energy from the cosmos (Don't believe that for a second if you read the story of how this 'religion' was created)

"**I gotta say Kit that this is by far impressive kit almost like your ancestor.**" Kyuubi stated

"Alright would you stop beating around the bush and tell me who this Void person is already." Naruto said getting the giant fox to chuckle. The beast then began to transform in front of Naruto's face until standing in front of him was one of the people he saw in his dream last night.

"**Man Kit you just have to be so much like the guy that it's scary. Anyway I'm sure that you are ready to learn this so be prepared. You see about Five millennia ago when my father Senkoukura was born due to the gods wanting peace to a war that started the first apocalypse in the world. The war was between the Angels and the Demons with Human world being the stage for them to fight on. The war lasted for so many years that we forgot when it even began or the reason that started the war. Anyway the battle went on for so long that it seemed the battle would never end which that fact was indeed proven once the gods stepped in and the great demons took there place in this. Many of the humans were caught in this and a result almost 60 percent of them were wiped out, in fact they held the most advanced set of weapons that could destroy me on contact. When the human population was nearly dead they were moved to this island with there minds getting erased by the Gods seeing as how this war was not theirs to fight in.**" Kyuubi said with him catching his breath and then continuing the tale

"**Once the Human population was kept safe. The gods remade the world into something the humans refereed to in their history books at the time as Pangaea or something and continued the battle on the other side of the planet where known of the humans would get hurt. Later on the war soon became pointless which the Angels and the Demons that wanted no war decided that it was time for them to settle their difference's. it was agreed upon that one demon and one Angel half breed that they held within their army must be wedded and sire a child and said child would become the protector of the world from evil and shall protect the humans seeing as how they were caught in the cross fires of the conflict. With that said the baby born in the union was born and was given the name Senkoukura by his parents. The child soon became what he was made to become and saved the world from Demons and Humans who felt that they should rule the world. He protected the earth for nearly two millennia until the world was in dire need of him. At that time it appeared that a demon of high caliber wanted to end the agreement between the two sides and instead wanted the world to become a demons realm so he began to enter the world. His name was Shinibaryu and he was a demon far beyond S-class demon level which is nearly impossible to defeat**" Kyuubi said regaining his composure and seeing Naruto look on with undivided attention

"But wait what does all this have to do with me?" He asked only to receive a bonk on the head by Kyuubi

"**I'm getting there so don't interrupt me. Now as I was saying Senkokura jumped into action and immediately he found a match to his power as Shinibaryu was by far the strongest being he ever fought as Shinibaryu nearly attempted to attack the Humans while they were fighting but eventually Senkoukura won the bout Shinibaryu was forced back to the area he came from but vowed to return some day. Senkokura sealed the gate up so that it was nearly immposible to break through however he knew that it would only be a matter of time before the seal would break and the demon would once again roam free but he began to plan for that time to arrive. After another millennia or so Senkoukura lived to be three thousand years old keeping the contract he sired with the gods together and still did his job of saving and keeping the planet safe from evil and had started a family." He said smirking up a storm at seeing the kid so anxious to learn more about this legendary warrior "He and his mortal wife sired a total of ten children together with yours truly being the oldest. Out of those ten kids one of them stood out a lot and that person was my youngest brother named Void who compared to the others would be the weakest. We all held a special trait to us but Void seemed to inherit the weirdest and most gifted one. When he was born his eyes weren't of our fathers nor our mothers just some type of eye with unique abilities.**" He said seeing Naruto looking confused but didn't ask a question so Kyuubi took that as a sign to continue

"**After which when we discovered the time came for Shinibaryu's return our mother was killed by one of his assailants which Void killed without any second thought. Shinibaryus return came and we were prepared except this time he sent in his strongest set of Demon Generals into the battle, which you could say that were what you humans call the nine Bijuu. They came and my family began the battle that would be called the envoy of the beginning as that war started the new era but I'm going ahead of where I was. The battle raged on for about a year with not one side letting up. We were on even terms with the nine Generals as they each held control over certain elements while we used our powers that we were born with. For example my ninth Youngest sibling Shukaku could use hardened sand and could change his body into it, my youngest sister Neko could control the dead, we held unbelievable powers. But then came the time which we regretted. Shininbaryu made his return and began the second apocalypse in the world."** Kyuubi was saying as he was starting to get timid and looked like he didn't want to speak it but knew that he must do it in order to make the prophecy a reality

"**It turned out that the demon lost a great deal of power from the first battle so he sent his Demon Generals in to use as anchors to bring himself into the world. My Father then jumped straight into action and fought the great beast in his Demon form which resembled a Dragon like Shinibaryu. He then tried to push back his greatest nemesis into the portal but Shinibaryu held to much power as he used the Nine Genarals as the anchors he needed to keep him in the world so we knew that the only way to help our father was get rid of the generals in the area so we used almost all of our energy to forcefully bind the demons to our wills and sealed our selves along with there power making them highly weak that also seemed to effect Shinibaryu as he was starting to show major weakness and was beginning to return to his portal however we knew that we had to help him finish the fight so we sacrificed our bodies and used them to form chains that would bound and trap the demon in his realm and I believe that my father used all of his strength to fully seal away the portal and continue his hold over binding Shinibaryu so he sacrificed himself that sealed the area away but had an effect on everything as the Human's soon gained the power of Chakra because of my Dads power. Myself and my siblings besides Void went under what people call the thousand year sleep as we slept with the demon generals power that was slowly beginning to fuse with us making us stronger over time until we broke free from our sleep and once again walked the earth but something strange had happened to us in which we became the Nine Bijuu and took place of the Nine Generals that we stole their power from. With our new bodies and powers we began serching for our brother Void who we learned went under the title of the Forbidden King."** Kyuubi said with Naruto gasping at that

"But if you guys became the new Bijuu what happened to the old ones?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi nodding his head

"**Well as it turned out he turned the Bijuu Good and made them his knights. They each held a special power that the world feared the most but after losing nearly all of their power in the war a milenia ago they were forced to become the mans servants and allies. They also seemed to contain a small amount of Demonic blood as once they had children the kids would contain the same powers and the same thing would go down the line. Since they still had their bodies they held onto their immortality and continued on living and watching their decendants grow though as of now their where about are unknown. How ever back to the story, after discovering this we learned that Void had become the leader of the new era and had four kids but then we learned that he intentionally made sure that they didn't have his full power as they two held strange looking eyes with highly unique traits, but we didn't see him as it turned out that he died about three years before we each reawakened. We decided to watch other the lands as the guardians until the time came when we were needed again.**" Kyuubi finished with Naruto looking shocked by this story but the question still remained what did this have to do with him

"**Your probably still wondering on what does this have to do with you right?" He asked with Naruto nodding his head "Well after it was confirmed that Void was dead we searched for any signs of his descendants until we heard tales of a group of clans that held these special eyes that could win any battle they come across. One clan was the Uchiha clan who held Voids hypnotic powers, the second was the Hyuuga clan that held his all seeing powers, the last was a clan whose name was lost due to the low numbers they contained held his power over strength and speed, but your clan named the Namikaze clan…..well I think I'll let you find out on your own once you unlock your bloodline limit**." Kyuubi stated with Naruto groining but nodding his head n understanding

"So what is your third request? You said that you wanted three things from me so what would be the third request?" Naruto said seeing Kyuubi smile at that

"**Is that you allow me to help you become more powerful.**" He said with Naruto's face lighting up

"Really you will?" he asked with Kyuubi nodding "Yes now I'll be Hokage before you know it." He said doing a dance but stopped seeing Kyuubi's face

"What?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi standing tall

"**Kit why is it that you want to be Hokage to this village after all the Hell they put you through?"** He asked

"Because it's my dream and the only way the people of this village will respect and accept me." He said with Kyuubi looking disappointed

"**Kid you are going to realize just how wrong you are after this training I'm going to put you through with this training beginning here within your mind. You see you were completely unaware of what I did for you and that was starting the process of opening your chakra. What I unlock was the Thought chakra which deals with knowledge but is blocked by stupidity.**" He said

"But you don't understand they will accept all they have to do is see that…." He was saying until he was cut off by his distant cousin

"**You believed that by masking your strength and ability to get people to accept you was an act of stupidity. You need to understand that those people may never accept you so the only thing you must do is learn to make yourself better for yourself and the ones that will respect you**." He said seeing Naruto looking down at that like the realization finally hit him. He knew, the People knew it, the whole world knew that the people of this village were narrow minded idiots and yet he still tried to show them he was not what they claimed him to be by masking his strength

'_Looks like I need to get rid of that idea and become what I should have_.' He thought until he felt something 'releasing' like the hold on him just disappeared and was now a better person at it

"**Congratulations Kit you unlocked the first chakra the Thought Chakra. Now be aware Naruto once you start this process you cannot stop until all eight are open and you fight the representative of the blocks. Now then are you ready?**" He asked with Naruto nodding and sitting down in a meditative position. Kyuubi then copied his young nephew in the same position

"**Well then let's get started**"

AN: And break. Alright to those that read threw this and liked it thank you however I want to say something's. first off I want to say point blank that if this is another Harem fic I don't know so for this one time only I want you guys to pick who get's in (Even Sakura though her votes would substitute for an Oc pairing) now as far as I know Anko and Hinata are in but I want everyone to please tell me who they want, no more then eight, all Anko and Hinata votes would go to the Oc pairing since I know their would be someone that would do that.

Until next time

Peace


	2. A Battle of the Minds

Hey guys well let me just say this after I posted this fic it received over one hundred hits when it was barely six hours old which says continue. Now when I said Team 7 bashing that did include Kakashi but he won't get the type of bashing that I do to Sasuke and Sakura he will be the arrogant prick people hate and then later on in this fic I'll make him the Kakashi people like after maybe the Retrieval arc. Also unlike my other fics I'm afraid I can't improve Lee simply because he's got nothing this time as I used up most of the idea's for him but fear not I'll think of something however Hinata will get changed almost effective immediately.

I'm going to make her the complete opposite of what people expect of her and make some people proud (Hint: my favorite authors)

Now let's get it on

Deep within Naruto's head he laid in his mindscape with his distant uncle Kyuubi sitting before him. The Blonde was now trying to unlock his second chakra, the earth chakra that was located at his spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. The ways that he could release the chakra was by thinking of what his fear is and learns from it. This type of training was mental as well as spiritual training as Naruto was sure without a doubt that he was scared of this experience but knew it would help him in the absolute long run.

He then began to think of his fear in life. He then began to see visions of the people that attacked him when he was younger, when someone got hurt trying to save him from the punishment, when the Hokage had to come save him from the beatings. The visions made him cry until he felt a hand on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and saw his uncle looking at him with wisdom and concern

"**Naruto they were only visions. This type of training is as I told you both a mental and spiritual journey that you must go through. The visions are the repressed memories your mind worked so hard to burry deep within your subconscious in order for you to continue but thanks to this you may learn from them and overcome them**." Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding.

He closed his eyes and the visions returned except this time he didn't cry only learned what they were saying to him. His fear was allowing himself and those that care about him be hurt by those that can't see outside of the hatred. He now knew what his fear was and instantly let it go. He felt the effect making him stronger again as his mind seemed to ease up with this realization. When he opened his eyes he saw his uncle smirk

"**Congrats kit you just unlocked your earth chakra. Now then onto the next one which is the fire chakra located in the stomach. It deals with will power but is blocked by shame. Open your mind to your memories and locate the reason as to why it's blocked.**" Kyuubi stated

Naruto closed his eyes and once again the visions returned. He saw the memories of the villagers coming after him, when ever he walked into a store and they forcefully kicked him out, or when he allowed them to overcharge him on anything he wanted or needed. He learned that it was due to him allowing people to try and hurt him when he could have protected and stood up for himself better. It was then that he let the shame fly away and move on. He then felt stronger after that and waited for Kyuubi's next lesson

"**Now then the next is the wind chakra located at the lungs. It deals with pleasure but is blocked by depression. What is your greatest memory of depression**?" Kyuubi said

The visions once again picked up. His most depressing memory was making the Hokage come to his rescue, not meeting his parents or seeing other kids when he didn't have any. He would always dream of seeing his mother and Father in front of his eyes just walking away while he ran after them and once he was close to even tell who they were they would vanish. He learned that his depression was always allowing himself to be alone and feeling sorry for himself and let it go

"**Hmm that one didn't release like it normally would it just left as quickly as it came**" Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing deeply

"It's just for my whole life I've been alone, just me. I would ask the old man who my parents were but would never tell me just saying that the time wasn't right for me to learn. I'm tired Kyuubi, I'm just so tired of this shit that these people are putting me threw." Naruto said in a low voice like he just gave up

"**Look Naruto when I learned that Void died it upset me greatly as that was my baby brother who I've haven't seen in over three millennia and to make matters worse I haven't seen my siblings in so many years now. We all grew up together so we were all very close, we had each others backs but always have this in mind that things may not go like you would want them to but the lesson is to learn how to get stronger from it**." Kyuubi said now seeing that Naruto lifted his head up at that and the Chakra then fully opened allowing Naruto to get stronger

"**The fourth chakra is the Water Chakra located at the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief. What is your greatest amount of grief**?"

This time Naruto didn't see any images only saw two people standing before him with their backs turned. Naruto was sure that those were his parents and ran to them but as quickly as they came they disappeared as if they were never there. Naruto once again started to feel grief. "

"**Naruto the grief you feel for the lose of your parents is indeed sanding but you must always look at the bright side. While they may not be with you physically their sprit and their love for you shall always be with you for as long as you live. As long as you believe that they are with you then they shall be**."

After hearing that Naruto felt himself become more clam and happy at that

"**Now then onto the next one which is the lightning chakra located at the center of the mind. It deals with Insight but is blocked by illusion. The biggest illusion that you have is the belief that you are what people claim that you are. The only person that can describe you is you alone. What is the illusion in your mind?**" Kyuubi asked

"I believed people when they called me a demon, monster, or a freak. So I based my life on trying to change their minds while I wasn't aware of what I was doing until it came to a point where even I believed myself to be like that. I know now that what other people say about me is no longer my problem only theirs." He said feeling himself becoming stronger again

"**Well Kit you did really well with this process. Now you have two more chakras to open but this one is the hardest one to open as once you do you must under go a test to see if you are ready to change or still wish to be the way you are**." Kyuubi stated receiving a nod from Naruto as a sign to continue.

"**Now the last chakra is the cosmic chakra located at the crown of the forehead. It deals with Release but is blocked by False attachment. Think of all the False Attachments you have in this world and release them.**" Kyuubi said

Images once again played out in Naruto's mind. They were memories of when he would walk with the Hokage and see the respect the man received, how the Yondaime was respected for the way he died protecting his village, how he would dream of people seeing him with the same type of respect they receive and finally accepting him as a person.

He then opened his eyes at that

"My False Attachment is my dream to be Hokage? But how can that be a False Attachment?" Naruto asks

"**It's a False Attachment because of the way you made the dream. You only want the dream for acknowledgement not as a goal or a want or even a desire. That dream would lead you to your down fall and many things won't go well if that type of false attachment exists in your heart. You must like everything else let it go and recreate everything step by step. Once you do that then you will face your greatest test in this training.**" Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding and closing his eyes. He then imagined himself as Hokage before he saw himself fly away into space. He then felt himself lift into the air by absolutely nothing. When he opened his eyes he found himself no longer standing where Kyuubi was nor his newly designed mind, he only saw nothing but stars and space over the planet earth

"What is all this?" He asked to seemingly no one

"It is your test. Little boy" said a voice behind Naruto. The Blonde turned around to still see nothing until a Black formless figure appeared before him. Seven color streaks flew from the earth and began to fuse with the formless figure. The colors fused with him starting to form a body until it ended up looking like an exact clone of Naruto except he had Pale skin and Jet Black Hair as opposed to Naruto's Tan skin and Blonde hair.

"This is the Cosmic coliseum that rest within your mind. Once you complete this training exercise the last chakra, the sprit chakra, will be unlocked and your power will be far stronger then anyone could ever imagine you to have. However you must defeat me to gain it and let me tell you something I'm not that easy to beat." The Shadow Naruto said as he directed his hands to the 'ground' beneath him. More material flew into the sky as it built a platform under both the Narutos until it made a ring for them to fight in. Naruto was amazed by this

"Wow how did you do that?" Naruto asked with Shadow (That's what his name will be for the rest of this fight) grinning

"I'm your dark side in a since as I am made of your forgotten memories. In this test the goal is to destroy the other without holding anything back or else the other shall win" He said holding out his hand and a white sword appeared in his hand. Naruto was about to ask another question until shadow yelled

"Let the battle begin" and flung himself at Naruto who had to jump back in fear. Shadow didn't let up as he flung his right hand forward and said "Void shot" 

Particles of white energy flew at the Blonde who crossed his arms and took the shot on his arms and felt the explosion sending him flying to who knows where. He had to regain his composure as Shadow appeared by his side and took a slash at him that Naruto dodged by spinning in the air and croctching on all four limbs. Naruto then looked to the side and saw the edge to the ring and got an idea. Shadow came at him again dragging his sword on the ground and performed an upper ward slash that Naruto dogged by bending backwards allowing the sword to just scrap some of the hair growing on his nose and miss him completely. Naruto then spun around and kick Shadow as hard as he could across his back making the man fly just over the edge of the ring thus making him freefall from the area they were at. Before Naruto could even celebrate however he was rudely awakened when he heard a hand punch through the concrete floor and grab his right leg. And body then went through the floor and hoisted him from the ground into the air thus making Naruto see something that he thought was impossible. Shadow was flying on absolute thin air which made Naruto question how he could do that

"I told it wasn't going to be that easy to defeat me. You simply thought that if I flew off the ring then I would fall to my death well you forget that I'm also in control of your mind so whatever limits you may have out there mean jack shit in here as my power is absolutely limitless." Shadow said as he started to twirl Naruto like a baton before throwing him into the ground and throwing his blade at Naruto before following with a forward kick. Naruto regained his composure and saw the blade coming so he twisted himself in the air and the blade passed by him harmlessly however he failed to see Shadows foot as it connected with the right side of his head making him fall faster and go right through the floor and was now the one in danger of falling to his death. Shadow saw this and just to be sure that Naruto would lose this test he grabbed his sword and followed the falling blonde '_Let's see if he can learn to be in full control now in this type of situation_' He thought as he continued following the falling blonde.

Naruto couldn't believe that he would die here. Within his own mind by falling to his death at how knows how long the distance was between him and the rock floor that was earth.

'_Damnit I can't believe that this where I die after all that I went through to get here. Wait what did Shadow me say 'that within my mind my power is limitless' spo the test is to outdo your ultimate opponent which is yourself. Now I get it. Okay I can fly, I can fly, I CAN FLY_' He thought as he felt his body seem weightless and he was able to float in mid air. He then looked up and saw his dark side still flying at him at full speed so he imagined a Black sword to appear in his hand which happened almost immediately. Once he had the Blade Naruto parried Shadow who prepared another cross slash and started a struggle between them which showed in a battle of White Chakra coming from Naruto and Black chakra coming from Shadow. The two forces stayed collied with each other until they each broke off the struggle and slid across the invisible floor causing dirt to rise up before they stopped and jumped towards each other head on and began flying back to the ring continuing the sword fight until the were over the ring and once again separated from each other and stood at the ends of the ring

Shadow smirked at his blonde opposite who was trying to catch his breath. Even though he didn't have the type of control over his mind like he himself has to learn how to forcibly allow your mind to work with your imagination in nearly eight seconds is downright genius. '_Hmm looks like he starting to progress in this faster then I thought as he already learned Kenjutsu and how to use the mind to it's advantages in nearly eight seconds. Looks like he may not need to know the true meaning of this test at all until the end of this fight. Looks like I may have to step up the game a bit._' He thought seeing Naruto regain his composure and charge at Shadow head on who followed the same path and the battle once again raged on.

(Meanwhile)

Kyuubi was watching the fight between his nephew and his shadow counterpart. He saw how Naruto quickly gained control over his mind even if it wasn't high but the way he did it and regained composure was simply astonishing and to add more progress he successfully made a sword with out any outside help and also learned how to use it without trying.

"**Looks like things will get very interesting once this kid passes the test and becomes what we wanted one of Voids children to be. I just hope that the former demon lords children are still alive as I'm sure Shibaryu will soon be able to move through dads jutsu and would make his return known through-out the lands though this time we will be ready**." Kyuubi thought as he continued watching his nephew duke it out with his alternate self. He was proud of the boy as he got it well like his little brother did when he taught him how to do the training. This training was created by his father along with other exercise's that would absolutely give results. His father developed this training as a means of unlocking not only your potential but your true mind, how you really think and feel about your own life and what type of value it holds. When his mother died he along with the rest of his family were sadden by that but Senkoukura made it so that they would accept her death and live to fight in her honor

"**And I will always. Kaa-san, Tou-san**"

(Back to the action)

The battle between the two Naruto's were continuing the same way it has been since the beginning. While Naruto made substantial improvements he was now stuck on the same level he advanced too. Shadow saw this and thought on the reason as to why his alter ego wasn't progressing like he should. '_It seems as if he only got over certain things but the rest still remain within him. His improvement was him instantly getting over his problems that one moment and improved on them drastically but now it seems as if now he's letting his problems return which is now fully making him weaker then he should be. Looks like I would have to help him fully get over them and let them flow down the river forever disappearing_.' He thought seeing Naruto get back to his feet

Naruto was exhausted at this point. He was getting weaker now for some reason and he was wondering if he just didn't have what it takes to win this challenge. His thoughts however were abruptly interrupted by his shadow counter part.

"So your still afraid aren't you?" Shadow asked with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that

"What do you mean I'm still afraid? I'm not so don't say that I am." Naruto said sounding strongly as he stood up. He rushed at Shadow with his full speed and took a slash at the mans head. The result was virtually unreal as Shadow blocked his blade with just one finger, no blood, no lost appendage, just steel being held by a tiny mass of flesh

"These blade represent our strength and courage with absolutely no traces of fear what so ever. For you to make the type of progress like the last time was absolutely amazing but with the way your fighting me now I know now that it was all a fluke." Shadow said in a bored and uncaring voice. Before Naruto could even see it coming he felt a knee to his gut a right to his face sending him flying back. Shadow then karate chopped him so hard that he went right through the ring floor and started to descend to the earth again with shadow following him once more only this time he was prepared to stand the blonde back to the earth. Naruto cursed up a storm as he managed to make himself stand on the air like it was a floor and jump at Shadow head on. He held his blade in a upward slash position while Shadow simply crossed his right arm across his chest. Naruto and Shadow extended their blades at the same time but Naruto was the one just gaping

Their blades connected at the same time but as soon as they touched Naruto's sword shattered into a million pieces. Naruto gawked at that clearly surprised but not before receiving a heavy left from his dark ego and was once again on his descent back to earth. The red aura surrounded the Blonde demon holder as he continued on his fall until he enter the atmosphere of his mental earth but his descent continued but his eyes quickly snapped open as he flipped himself until it looked like he was grabbing a wall of sorts to stop himself which helped but not fully. Preety soon Naruto lost his grip and his fall continued with Shadow not falling besides him like they were racing each other. Shadow looked at Naruto with a deep smirk as the blonde was now completely at his mercy.

He ditched his blade feeling that it would be needed later but not now as he began to pummel Naruto with his wicked combo's strikes. Naruto was in a real world of hurt as these hits continued while he was slowly starting to at least slow down his descent. After receiving twenty more hits he regained control and flew off with Shadow hot on his trail

"So you think that by running away you'll defeat me? Lookie here little boy, you need to get rid of whatever fear you hold in your heart and take me on like a man." He yelled as he caught up with Naruto almost instantly. He then nailed Naruto with a back hand that held the strength of one thousand men making Naruto fly off into the distance and with Shadow following closely behind. Naruto began to spin helplessly until he found himself coming across something big. It was a small area that was surround by water in two sides but held many buildings. One area in particular held many long and tall building with long metal rods at the tops while the others held okay size buildings. The streets were completely empty as it held pot holes and what looked like animals running around. Naruto also saw a wide range of road that was being held on a range of cone like thing with more roads underneath it. Before his thoughts could continue he was once again hit by shadow as he was now falling near the strange area. He flew into the path of one of the building until he crashed right through the tall structure and landed on the street below. Naruto then grabbed his arm as he stood tall. This was truly overwhelming but before he could think more on the mater he heard his dark side speak

"You like this Naruto? It was once greatest thing in the world called a city, there was many though this one was once known as New York, one of the highest cities ever built with the most events to ever come to across the world and changed the face of earth. However seeing as how you won't get over your fear I guess that I have no choice but to eliminate you." Shadow called out with Naruto looking for his dark side. He then heard the sound of speed coming at him so he quickly began to run into an alleyway and take off trying to find away to hide from the crazy counter part within his mind.

Said crazy counter part was now starting to get disappointed in his alter side. The boy made some progress after that hit but now it seemed something wasn't clicking within him like his fear was all to high to lose something but the question was what it was that he couldn't let go? His eyes then widened at that as he finally got exactly what it was that was holding Naruto back from gaining not only his true mind but his potential as well. '_Now the question is weather he could figure it out or else I would have to kill him_.' He thought as he continued the chase

Naruto continued on his journey to get away from his crazy alter until he didn't see where he was going and fell into a large hole and landed on his behind. He then got up and looked around only to see that the only thing within the hole was himself a giant statue which looked like to men holding up a flag with thirteen straps and fifty stars. He walked up to it and read the plaque on the statue that said in bold letters "Ground Zero' and R.I.P to a large list of people. He didn't understand what happened here but he suddenly remembered something within his mind. He remembered seeing a similar statue one time when the Sandaime had taken him to visit the grave statue to the people lost in the nine tailed fox attack. His mind went over that day as that was the day he wanted to become Hokage in order to protect the people from anything terrible. He then remembered that the dream itself wasn't a false attachment but the standard that he set on it was wrong as he soon only wanted it as a way to gain acknowledgement when it should have been for the honor. The dream was to get the people to respect him as a person when he should have wanted it to make himself the one to protect the people. The dream was wrong in all the tense and it was then that he felt it was time for a change.

(Also before I continue I just want to say that if you were offended by that one I am truly sorry as that was what looked like the perfect way to get him to change. Also I know that I would have to do some more explaining about how he envisioned New York in his mind well I'll explain later on. Now please enjoy, and again I mean absolutely no offense to anyone that has lost a family member in the 9/11 attack)

He then felt himself gaining power unlike anything he ever possessed as the area around him began to glow radiant silver as crack started to appear on both the ground and on the statue he was standing before. The energy then exploded upwards but Naruto felt no pain come from it. He looked up to see a person walking towards holding a O-katana. The person in general looked familiar to Naruto but his face was blocked by the light the only identification on him were his eyes. The same eyes that Naruto saw on his ancestor Void. The figure presented Naruto with the blade and once again everything changed as Naruto felt truly empowered by the energy.

Shadow saw all this and flew to that area only to see the tower of energy continuing its flow upward to the heavens but one figure walked out. He had long silver hair going to the middle of his back (Think of Goku in SSj3 form) and his eyebrows were silver as well. He had silver eyes with with three circles within them circling his eyes not stopping at all. The person also had enlarged fangs and claws with his whisker like marks now looking more feral and was also silver. Around his body was nothing but tattoo's all over him. He had what looked like an imprint of his spinal cord and had dragons running down his arms with one holding the kanji for honor and the other for glory. Across his chest was what looked like angel wings as they converted over his chest making a giant arrow and was connected to the spinal cord tattoo on his back.

Shadow smirked at that seeing the Blonde finally getting what he was trying to accomplish. He could now see that Naruto had destroyed his old mind and in placement was a smarter version of himself. That was the purpose of this test to truly free yourself from the limits you set to yourself and become what you were made to be. He now knew he stood no chance against the original so he knew that it was time to end the fight. And because the author didn't want to reveal anything just yet

"Well kid I have to ask this question. How do you feel?" Shadow asked as he landed in front of Naruto who had silver chakra pouring out of him like an overflowing river

"I feel complete and empowered. I now know that my path was a narrow one and is now wide open and clear enough. I will no longer allow those fools to think that they can step over me any longer. I glare first and smile second, I'm going to put my name as the top dog in Konoha and soon Hokage but with a different reason." Naruto said as his transformation disappeared and the plain they were standing on changed back into Kyuubi's new home with the Fox demon clapping his hands and smiling at Naruto

"Good job Naruto, you passed the test with flying colors. Now then I will teach you how to access that transformation as well as teach you how to use your new Doujutsu. But first why don't you take a well deserved break, so come back here later on tonight and we'll continue training." Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding and leaving the mindscape. Once Kyuubi saw that he was gone he looked to see Shadow still standing there. "So I take it your not leaving are?" Kyuubi said with Shadow nodding his head

"Yep I have a feeling that things will get interesting if I stick around. So just think of me as your new roommate." Shadow said as he left to explore the area. Kyuubi shook his head and went into a lotus position and meditated. He would have to do this in order for him to have the stamina for tonight

(Outside)

Naruto woke up in his apartment and looked outside his window to see that it was a bright and shinny new day. He decided that today was the day he would buy some new cloths and could hopefully get the one thing he wanted from the old man that was his grandfather. He left the house in the same cloths as yesterday seeing as how he didn't take them off and was a little surprised at how his body felt stronger as well as how much sharper he was thinking. He was walking down the street receiving the daily glares but instead of smiling it off his face was impassive and cold making many of them stop glaring as his eyes were so cold they felt their own body heat decrease to some measures

The ones that kept the glares going were starting to also give up seeing as how his face was to cold to see any fear what so every. Naruto walked into the cloths store of his choice and immediately the customers that was shopping there stopped what they were doing and immediately the glares went towards him in full force. He however had other things in mind

He looked as if he heard something coming from his kunai pouch and pulled one out "Oh what's that, you want me to cut their eyes out? Okay well your incharge." He said seeing them stop the glaring and went back to their business but that didn't stop them from rambling about it. Naruto picked up the stuff that he like and that was affordable and taken it to the counter where the clerk simply sneered before it turned into an evil grin. After he registered the price he said it "Okay you total is 30,000 dollars." He said with the smirk still on his face. It quickly came off when Naruto grabbed the mans hand and stabbed his Kunai through it. The clerk screamed in pain as he grabbed his hand in pain until Naruto stood on the counter and placed the mans severed hand with the Kunai still in it on the table with his foot on the Kunai handle. Naruto then applied pressure to his foot which made him scream in pain again but was now staring into Naruto's eyes. And boy did he look pissed

"Listen here for I will only say this one time and one time only. This shit will no longer be allowed, tell the other clerks that when I come in they better be prepared to treat me like a regular customer for if I find one more glare in my direction, one more sneer aimed at me, and one last smartass remark and calling me a demon **I WILL TERMINATE THEM**!!" He said with the last part sounding demonic which scared the shit out of the customers in the store. Naruto then raised his foot in the air and stomped down on the handed making the Kunai go clean through making the clerks hand nearly useless. He roared in pain as Naruto took both the Kunai and the cloths and left the store. More villagers went into the store that Naruto just left to see the clerk of the store holding his hand and was howling in pain. Some of the villagers immediately wanted to go teach the demon a lesson he would remember until the day they end his miserable life but other simply contemplated on waiting for him to go to sleep then attack him to show just where his place was in this village

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi Hiruzen (It's his real name) saw the whole thing on his crystal ball and was both highly shocked and in a way proud of the blonde. He saw how the villagers were guilty of this from the get go and knew that the blonde really showed a different side as normally he would worry about his mental heath but now it looked like Naruto changed but the question was how exactly. His thoughts were broken when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" He said. The door opened to show that the same person that was on his mind was now standing at his front door. "Ah Naruto-kun what brings you here?" He asked though he had a feeling he would regret that question

"I want to know about my parents" was all he said

AN: and break. So sorry for the cliff hanger but that's how I roll son. I just do that to ensure that I get more readers and makes you anxious to read the next chapter. Now the next chapter will talk about Naruto's parent's and the story of how the four Doujutsu's came as well as how Naruto held a transformation and the name of Naruto's Doujutsu. Now for those that are confused about the chakra thing well let me explain, firstly if you watch Avatar the last airbender then you would know that the chakra thing came from part one of the second season finale and as an added explaination I wanted that done in this one as I wanted to change Naruto as fast as possible in the most descriptive ways. You see I've read stories where Naruto makes an over night change where He hates Sakura instantly, he's not trying to fight Sasuke all the time, and is smarter. The way I do it is by changing him over a good amount of time like three months or so as that is the normal amount of time for a guy to get over a bad breakup.

Now about the harem. I decided to take Yugito off the voting list and just simply put her in seeing as how I really want to do that pairing in this story but everyone else is still open however her votes will go to the OC pairing so if you vote for Hinata, Anko, and Yugito it will go straight to the OC. And as an added warning NO VOTES FOR NIBI. She is Naruto's aunt in this one and no matter how much you would try to make since the answer will remain the same as I'm strongly against that like I am with Neji/Hinata pairings

Until next time

Peace


	3. A Teams Creation

Hey it's me again. Now I'm starting to get the feeling that both this and War seem to be getting a good amount of attention even if it's not at the numbers I would like to have. So far it has over a thousand hits after a week of it being on which is a major confidence booster to me. Now I would like to ask why the number of reviews is low since I'm getting all these hits but know reviews. Please hit that button on the bottom and tell me your opinion. Also please no one line reviews. I want to know if I did anything wrong because someone else is going to come in and tell me they hate it and I won't know why they do it

Also I'm using Ryuu for Kushina's clan name in this fic. Why because I'm tired of the Uzumaki name. Kishimato wasn't original he just kept it the same since he didn't feel like being creative so hence I will

Now then enjoy

(Two Years Later)

A Blonde hair Twelve year old kid could be seen sitting on the Kages faces. The fourth to be exact. He was at a height of about 5'9, he had shinny Blonde hair that held some silver tips and with some strands being silver. His hair was still spiky but the back was in a pony tail with two strands going over his face and was silver. His eyes were a radiant icy blue with some silver coming out of the pupil. He also had whisker marks that were highly visible. The blonde was wearing a Black V-neck shirt with a symbol on the back. On the back was the image of a red cross with Black falcon like wings on the side. He also wore Black shorts and Black ninja sandals. Across his lower arms were Tattoo's of Falcon wings with one side saying Freedom and the other saying life. This kid was Naruto Namikaze heir to the Namikaze clan and the Ryuu clan. He had been working non stop in his training ever since he learned of his parents and what became of them

(Flashback)

"I want to Know about my parents." Was all Ten year old Naruto said seeing Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes widening

"But Naruto you Know I can-" He was cut off by Naruto who at this point did not look happy

"Look old man I have been alone for nearly Eleven Fucking years, allowing those idiots with half a brain torture and beat man to nearly an inch of my life, not being adopted by anyone, had to act like a fool for two fucking years and to top it all off I have no idea about who my real family is. And in fact to make matters worse I just learned that about nine of my relatives are still alive with one of them being here in the village." He said with Hiruzen's eyes widening like saucers

"What!! Where is he, who is he?" He asked with Naruto just pointing at his stomach

"I'll give you a hint, He's big, red, and almost caused the destruction of this village." Naruto said with HIruzen once again looking on in shock.

"The Kyuubi but how could that be possible since he is a demon?" He said with Naruto shaking his head

"No he's only part demon like the other Nine Bijuu, my ancestor is the only one that lived after them before he died." Naruto said with Sarutobi looking confused at that so Naruto began explaining the story that Kyuubi told him. Sarutobi was absolutely shocked at that. To think that the person that was believed to be an evil beast was actually just a cursed human. A thought then came to him.

"But wait a minute didn't you say that they stole the power of the other nine in this demon war so many years ago (Naruto nods) so what happened to the original Bijuu?" He asked

"Kyuubi doesn't know. He said that they went into hiding after my ancestor Void died but it was said that they were looking over their descendants. I would say that the strongest bloodlines in existence hail from them with the most powerful coming from Void." Naruto stated with Hiruzen looking confused at that

"But if my research was correct then during the time of the Second great war when the Senju/Uchiha alliance was formed my sensei Senju Hashirama controlled about seven of the Bijuu but Uchiha Madara could only control one with his eyes and that one was the Kyuubi." He said to himself with Naruto scoffing a little since he over heard that statement

"Yeah that guy could do it if Kyuubi was at a four tails level. Kyuubi is far to powerful and wise to get caught in hypnosis unless Madara fought him and severely wounded him enough to win then it is by far way to impossible to accomplish that act." Naruto said with Sarutobi looking highly confused

"Well then how did Kyuubi attack us if Madara didn't do that as I remembered he had the power to do that." Sarutobi asked with Naruto looking impassive

"I think that there was some outside interference from about maybe ten people. The only person that could even attempt to accomplish that was Void himself and no one can ever accomplish that." Naruto said seeing Sarutobi about to ask another question but he held his hand up knowing what the old man was doing. Asking question after question in order to aid Naruto away from learning about his parents

"Look old man I am truly tired of waiting for the right time to come or when I'm mature enough to know who my family is so please tell who my parents are already." Naruto said with Sarutobi sighing in defeat. This would not go well with him but the old man was sure that his confidence in the blonde would prosper.

He then looked behind him at the Kage faces and looked at the Senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama: The Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages and to his late successor the Yondaime: Minato Namikaze and was sure he saw their heads looked at him and nodded

"Okay Naruto first I need your word that you won't tell anyone about your parents identity unless you trust them with your life." He said with Naruto agreeing to the terms. He then stood up from his desk and walked over to the wall that had the pictures of the four past kages. He removed the fourths picture to reveal a safe. After entering the combination he opened it to show large stacks of cash and an orange envelop. He took both the cash and the envelop out of the safe and locked it up. He then bit his thumb and rubbed the blood over the ridges of the envelop which opened like magic. He then pulled out two letters and three headbands. The first Naruto saw was a custom leaf Headband seeing as how all the ones he saw had a Blue strap while this one had a Black strap with the leaf symbol panted silver. The Second was another custom headband as that one had a Blue strap to it with snow flakes falling across the strap

The final wasn't of the leaf as it was an orange headband with a whirlpool symbol on it with the symbol panted orange as well. Sarutobi then pulled out three photos. The first was a picture of a Blonde haired man with sparkling blue eyes and a huge smile on his face wearing the standard Jounnin outfit had his arms around a beautiful woman with long radiant ruby red hair and icy Blue eyes wearing the standard Anbu attire holding onto a baby boy that also had blonde hair but was sound asleep.

The Second picture had the same man as the first but this held more people. The first he saw was a girl with vibrant brown hair and sparkling brown eyes and had two fang tattoos under her eyes signaling herself as an Inuzuka clan member. The second person had on a dark blue mask and silver hair and had pure black eyes. The last was another male with jet black hair as well as Jet black eyes but had orange goggles over his eyes

The next photo featured the woman this time but she two wore the Jounnin outfit but she didn't where a shirt under it only a mesh shirt and this time she had her hair in a pony tail. The first person was female with purple hair and stunning brown eyes. The second also had purple hair and had a grin on her face and was sticking her tongue out in the camera. The last was another girl with Black hair and ruby red eyes though he was confused as to why Sarutobi was showing him this

"Naruto-kun those two in the first picture are your parents. The man is Namikaze Minato: The fourth Hokage and the woman is Ryuu Kushina: The First female Anbu captain in Konoha. Those six kids were their Gennin team at the time. Minato's squad consisted of Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin, and Uchiha Obito. The second group was Kushina's squad which was the first all female gennin team. They were Uzuki Yuugao, Mitarashi Anko, and Yuuhi Kurenai." Sarutobi stated with Naruto looking more confused at that

"As I'm sure you want to know what they have to do with you well allow me to at least explain. You see on Minato's squad is your older sister Inuzuka Rin." He said until he was cut off by Naruto

"What I have a sister? Why didn't you tell me about her when I was younger old man." Said Naruto with some tears falling down his face

"Because I had to send her away on an important mission that absolutely required her. You see she and my son Asuma are teammates for the Fire lords unit and her skills were requested by the man. She didn't want to leave you but she knew that with your mother here

And Kakashi but sadly I had to send Rin away to help the fire lord as he wanted to give her a high opportunity that she couldn't let go but she was there for your birth but Kakashi I'm afraid wouldn't take you in." Sarutobi said with Naruto looking pissed at that

"What? Why the hell would he do that if I was his sensei's son?" Naruto asked with Sarutobi sighing

"Kakashi idolized the yondaime after his father committed suicide and saw the man like his own father but once he died Kakashi just couldn't take you at all. He said that you were not his sensei's son only the demon and at that time I just thought it was pent up aggression that he held within him seeing as how the two people he held the closest to him were dead but now he just refuses to even look at you without a bit of hatred that he is by far afraid of expressing. He feels that if he spoke to you he would get the idea of trying to kill you when he knows that he would be betraying his sensei's wish but he still refuses to have anything to do with you." Hiruzen said with Naruto looking majorly pissed

"I don't care if he's sad about losing those he cared about, if he wanted to keep his sensei alive in his heart he should have taken me in." Naruto said with Sarutobi sighing. He couldn't help but agree with Naruto as I was right in all tense but now he was going to have to show the big guns now

"Now on the second picture which is your mother's team, they are your fiancé's." Sarutobi said with Naruto's face faulting at that

"Come again old man? I think you just told me that they were my fiancés." Naruto said with Sarutobi laughing at that

"It was devised by your mother when she was about a month pregnant with you. She wanted those girls to be with you since she knew the only person that she can trust with them was her own child so she set it so that they would be married to you when you turned sixteen. They were like daughters to her so she wanted them to be safe with her son." Sarutobi said with Naruto still looking shocked but his face showed that he understood

"Well I know my father is dead but what about my mother?" he asked with Hizuren scratching his head

"Well the thing is we actually don't know where she is." He said with Naruto looking confused

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" He asked

"When you received the Kyuubi the council tried to use their power to turn you into a weapon but Kushina intervened stating that she would adopt you and use her power of temporary Hokage which is when your wife takes the place of the Hokage if he's sick or if he was injured. She defended you and in the end used both her power and your father's power to completely band the Council to even look at you. After that things went well for the next six months until she just left without any word to anyone." Sarutobi said with Naruto looking….betrayed.

"My own mother left me? She was the reason as to why I'm always alone?" Naruto asked himself as he started to crumble his hands tightly and felt his anger raise. Sarutobi looked amazed as Naruto started to glow silver meaning that the boy must have done something to make him under go this.

"Old man just let me read the letter my dad left me. My mother is nothing to me now." Naruto said with the hokage looking sad by that. He was sorta glad he did do this now as if Naruto had waited for the intended time for him to learn of his family he was sure Naruto could do something far worse. He bit his thumb and wiped it across the seal and a puff of smoke came and all was left was a scroll on top of the envelop. He picked it up and handed it to Naruto who opened it quickly and read the contents within it

Dear Naruto 

Naruto if you are reading this then you may be at the intended age I wanted for you to read this so happy fifteenth birthday and if not then you may between the ages of nine and fifteen. Now then first let me introduce myself. I am Namikaze Minato: Konoha Yellow Flash and it's Yondaime Hokage a.ka. the man that gave you the demon Kyuubi. Look Naruto if your mad at me then by all means hate me with every fiber of your being but I ask that you please listen to me in this as it holds some important information that only you and Sarutobi can touch. Now I think I should explain why I did what I did and gave you the Kyuubi. Well when the time came to seal it I was originally planning on just sealing it in another child and have you gain my legacy to you immediately, the Hokage would say that you had to be sixteen to gain it but the house would become yours effective immediately. But then I remembered the story about our clans ancestor Void and how he spoke of the great Demon battle nearly three millennia ago and how he witnessed his siblings take the powers of the demon generals and in a since became the demons themselves. I then remembered that the Kyuubi is one of my ancestors so the best person to receive the demon would be one of his brother's descendants. So in a since I didn't leave you alone and as a plus side you have your god parents Jaraiya and Tsunade and yourt guardians Rin and Kakashi. Oh and I think I should tell you that Rin is my biological daughter. You see before I met your mother I had a previous love named Inuzuka Kagome and she sadly died on the day of Rin's birth. But fear not though she may be violent at first she is a very good person 

Now then allow me to talk about our Bloodline. You see we are known for being one of the most powerful clans and the reason for that is because we hold one of the four great Doujutsu bloodlines. We don't know completely about where our origins came from nor do we know exactly how Void had the power in the first place but what we do know is this. Our Bloodline is the first made of the four other doujutsu as our's is very powerful. We discovered that the way each one worked seemed to be similar but had different attributes. Like for example we believe that the Uchiha clan's bloodline the Sharingan was made by Void to work well with creation and the one thing a Sharingan specializes in is Genjutsu which means he made the bloodline give the user the illusion in their head that the bloodline allows them to copy techniques when really the eye just feeds them the knowledge. Another perfect example is the Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan. That eye in itself is perfect seeing as how it worked with the inner body and thanks to the Taijutsu style they improve better with the Doujutsu on which allowed me to believe that Void based the eye on Knowledge. As far as we know he made our eyes on power and control. 

When our eyes are called the Fukyuugan (Eternal Eye) and once they are active they allow us to slow down time around us alone which works well for us, the second is the ability to speed our mind and bodies development slowly but but you may become adapted to the situation you could get in very quickly, the third effect allows us to use physic energy such as read minds, feel through living things, and a lot more good stuff. Also be well aware that once the Bloodline activates you'll receive a transformation which is what I believe is Voids original form. What the transformation does is turn our Chakra from Blue to silver making it stronger then normal chakra and allows us to use Natural Energy, there maybe a second form but nobody in the clan has ever unlocked it to my knowledge so for now I'll have to leave you with a blank. Now I don't know if this is true but I do believe that both the Sharingan and the Byakugan have second levels. The Byakugan I know one hundred percent about as my former teammate Hyuuga Hiashi had activated the second level to the Byakugan which increased his speed, strength, stamina, and chakra by nearly triple of what it was originally but there is a catch as the users body will stagnate unless the person has blood as strong as Void, the Sharingan is totally oblivious to me as I think that the second form that they have allows them to use Voids attacks but that catch is that they would lose their eye sight without demon blood their to heal their sight 

Take this knowledge to the heart Naruto as I believe that the Kyuubi will tell you everything that you would need to know. Now sealed within this scroll is a three items. The first is a book that contains the large number of the Jutsu's I knew along with my personal creations, The second item is another book called the seal index which helps you learn, recognize, and create seals. That book was written by the first seal master that was passed down to my sensei who gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you. The last item sealed here is something I think you'll like. 

Live long and hard Naruto and I'll always be with you 

Love your father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime 

Naruto smiled at that as he handed Sarutobi the scroll for the man to read and he to smirked at that

"Well Naruto-kun I think I should give you what is yours however all of your inheritance can only be given to you once you turn Sixteen however I will give you some of it once we go to your new house." He said as he got up with Naruto following him. (Okay once again I don't feel like describing the house so just think of a house from MTV cribs and use that)

(End Flashback)

After that day Naruto hit the books in his training. He wanted to learn all the techniques that his father left him but Kyuubi said to read them first then learn them so he read through ever last page of the book and discovered on of the techniques that his father left him which amazed him as to how a technique like that existed. It was called the Shadow clone jutsu and the way it worked was that the user could summon full solid clones that can punch and operate on their own. They are also the perfect way to train as you gain all the experience and knowledge that the clone experienced. So what ever number of clones you had learn one thing you would have a far better chance at mastering it. So Naruto learned that technique first and had the Clones work on the jutsu's while Kyuubi trained him in his mind. Kyuubi started to teach Naruto a style that he knew and learned from the ancient monks who were high masters of Taijutsu. He taught Naruto a style that fight's Externally and Internally. He called it Dragon and the way it worked was having a balance in your Yin and Yang pools. Which ever was stronger was the way the style worked as it could use both offensive and Defensive strikes.

The style integrated three styles with the first being called Xingyiquan which use's a theory called Shape/Will Boxing in which characterised by aggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. The style had Naruto working on focusing his body movements down to the letter as he had to be fully coordinated in this art to generate brust of power intended to overwhelm the opponent while simultaneously attacking and defending. The Style was truly hard to master as Naruto had to make his body use all of the muscles and joints to at least get good in the art.

The second was called Baguazhang which use's the theory of circle and stance fighting where it works to improve flexibility and linier body alignment. The user practice this style by walking on the edge of a circle and periodically entering the center of the circle. The style fully depended on the inner workings of the body

The third and final style was called I Liq Chuan which didn't have any basis on any type of attack pattern only the development of the user internal power through his mental attitude and awareness. This style wasn't as hard to master seeing as how he made his mind stronger through the training that Kyuubi gave him.

He was working on how to fully bring them together though the training in that was hard as he worked to hide himself before praticing as he wanted his abilities to be underestimated for right now. However he had all the privacy he could have in his families house within the Dojo where he practice the styles the most with a couple (Hundred) clones to help. He also signed his uncles contract with the Fox's even though he did want to sign the toad contract like his dad did but he would wait for that when the opportunity came.

However if you looked for Naruto in his house you would see him in his garden meditating. He loved to meditate as that allowed him to explore his mind and help him get in better control of his chakra which was something he desperately needed

Today he was in his garden with only a pair of black shorts with no shirt or shoes and had on a white headband over his eyes. Naruto was working on learning a training session his uncle said that his youngest brother before Void developed called sonic sensing. He would use his Chalra to pulse around him and would feel through it to check the vibrations around him such as locating rocks and trees. Then once he feels the vibrations hit something they would form in his mind from a lake of chakra that he would picture in his mind and then walk towards it. The whole goal of this training was to do it without being barefoot and be able to do it without trying.

"Okay now then repeat the process….Now" Kyuubi said. Naruto then released his chakra in a circle arc. The chakra hit a couple of rocks and trees. In his mind the trees and the rocks formed from the lake and he started walking to one of the trees and kept the control over his chakra by continuing to release chakra. The image's of the items his chakra hit formed in his mind perfectly as he continued walking threw the forest that bordered his home.

"Your Doing great Kit, you should have this down by next week at the rate your moving in but we need to go as it's time for you to go to the academy to learn who's on your team." Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head. Naruto graduated the top Rookie in the class seeing as how he could have let top rookie simply go to the Uchiha but since the boy was so weak that he didn't bother trying to fight him as he could fight circle around the boy and one of the style's he knew had that type of basis, and also it became a hobby for him to piss the boy off. The test however was incredibly easy as all he had to do was make three clones and take a written test. Naruto passed with the top grades as he made fifty clones instead of three to seal the deal which shocked everyone as they thought he would fail since he could only make one clone so the question was how he made so many clones

He walked down the street wearing just a pair of Black pant and a black t-shirt with a red mesh shirt underneath it and with his father's headband wrapped around his forehead. He saw that the people of the village was highly impassive and sacred around the boy with the only ones that were showing they had a pair glared at him though that was quickly stopped when he made eye contact with them. Over the last two years Naruto backed up his word when he said that he would terminate anyone that tries him. He went to another cloths store to get some things that he needed and the civilian that ran the shop just simply tried to make the boy leave the store. Well Naruto did leave with the civilian being dragged by the shirt he was wearing and was then hanged in front of the people with Naruto using the mans belt to hold him. The people instantly retaliated at with fifty civilians going after him to teach him where his place was in the village. All fifty of them were never seen alive again with each of there bodies saying "Don't fuck with me" on there backs.

The villager's tried to complain to the Hokage on the matter but he simply responded that had they listened to the Yondaime then none of this would be happening and also told them that there was no point in going to the council as he can overrule whatever order they give.

Naruto arrived to the academy and went straight to his room where the senior class resided. As he walked in he saw in the right corner were his best friends Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Auburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Shikamaru and Chouji were instant friends for him because of really two reasons. One on his first day Naruto sat besides Shikamaru and instantly they did the one thing that made him okay in Shikamaru's book. Sleep. They slept threw the whole class as Iruka who was the teacher of their class was talking only about what a ninja's job is which made them sleep

Chouji was another easy guy to make friends with as Chouji and Shikamaru were best friends from the beginning so it wasn't hard to be accepted by the chubby boy

Shino was the person who's friendship you had to work for just to at least get the guy to talk to you. Shino was always the silent type but he wouldn't let the guy be so secluded so he went up to him and after that things got pretty interesting.

(Flashback)

Naruto was currently in class when Iruka dismissed the class to lunch. Naruto was about to go when he saw one of the kids stay behind. The kid had brown hair and wore a Light Blue Jacket with a high collar to cover his face and circle lens glasses. Under the jacket was a pair of tan pants. This boy was the heir to the aburame clan Auburame Shino.

Naruto then saw the Bug Boy get up and walk outside. Normaly he would have let the kid be but for him he was sure that he and this guy could become good friends so he decided to follow the guy to where he was going. Naruto followed him until they were on the roof top of the building with the bug boy just standing there.

"Okay tell me why you've been following me." Shino said as he turned around. Naruto then saw bugs exit his body like he was a nest of sorts.

"Look I just want to talk. I felt that you didn't have any friends so me being me decided to at least come and talk to you." Naruto said as he stood still showing no emotion just like Shino. The bug boy then called his insects back into himself which was very creepy and relaxed

"So why do you wanna talk to me? Haven't learned that I'm the freak here because I'm from the bug clan?" He said sounding more like he was making a statement then asking a question

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders "Yeah and I'm the freak of the village for reasons I can't explain. See were both freaks." Naruto said with Shino seemingly looking deep in thought.

He then sat down and just said "Do what ever you want."

Then after getting to know the boy Naruto and Shino became pretty tight and Shino became close with his other friends.

(Back to the story)

Naruto had to say that the person he believed he had the biggest impact with was Hinata. The girl was a major unconfident person as she didn't give herself any once of confidence always afraid of things. Well that was before one day when Naruto learned that she was watching him when he trained after school and decided to "Push" The girl into getting more confident

(Flashback)

Hyuuga Hinata was watching Naruto throw his kunai into a tree and watched as he hit his mark every time he threw them. The Hyuuga heiress was surprised that he could do that as he didn't show that he had this type of accuracy in him as he would always miss his target. However her toughts were broken when she saw Naruto stop throwing his kunai and instead faced her which made the girl gasp at that. Naruto then approached her as Hinata started to back up until her back hit against a chest. She looked behind her to see Naruto standing right there in front of her which nearly made her faint as her face turned completely red. Naruto inwardly smirked at that as he saw how cute she was acting but now was not the time to be thinking of that as he needed to learn something about this girl

"Excuse me Hinata right? (She nods) look not to sound mean or anything but why are you spying on me?" Naruto asked with the girl starting to push her fingers together

"Well I just saw you practicing and thought I would watch before I went home seeing as how you were alone so I wanted to give you some company." She said while pushing her fingers together

Naruto was a little confused by this as he heard of the Hyuuga clan and how they were supposed to be these stuck up pricks that spoke to much of destiny and how everything in the world revolves around them but with the way this girl was acting it seemed was at least by far the normal one in that clan

"Kit. That Hyuuga girl is one of Voids descendants." Kyuubi said with Naruto's eyebrows raising at that

'Wait she's a descendant from Void so she carries one of his four Doujutsu's right?' He asked feeling his tenant nod his head

"Yes I believe her clan has the third or the second variant with your clan holding the first. I believe that their powers were insight but I believe that after so many years of corruption in their clan that they corrupted their eyes, so now they can't access the second level but I think that if you help this girl she may be able to gain access to it." Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head and looked in front of him seeing Hinata push her fingers together while blushing madly

"Okay look Hinata-chan (Blushes harder) I may be able to help make you stronger if you want to learn how."he said with her looking surprised seeing as how she was called a failure her whole life so hearing that she could become stronger instantly got her attention. she quickly gave him a nod which Naruto knew was her answer

"Alright now for this to work I need your absolute trust in me as this may hurt a bit but the aftermath is rewarding." He said with the pale eyed girl once again nodding her head.

"Well what are you going to do-" She was saying until Naruto cut her off by placing his thumbs on her forehead and chest making her blush a red so bright people would think she had major sun burn. Naruto had his eyes closed and was busy concentrating on the girls subconcious. He kept exploring until he felt himself entering her mind. His eyes opened to show that they held nothing in it only a silver glow over them. Hinata saw this and she to felt herself enter her mind as her eye dissappeared and became the same colors as Naruto's.

(Mindscape)

Hinata awoke in a temple of sorts far above the clouds. She stood on her own to feet and looked around to see that she wasn't in the same area as before. She started exploring the area trying to find Naruto and find out where she was until she caught sight of a red haired man that looked like he was meditating.

"Ah Hinata-chan so good to see that you're here." Kyuubi said as he opened his eyes and saw the look of confusion on Hinata's face.

"Excuse me sir but where exactly are we?" The Pale eyed girl asked with Kyuubi approaching her

"Why this little area is Naruto's subconscious. He designed this area about a month ago when I started his training." Kyuubi said with Hinata looking more confused

"Wait his subconscious? So we're in his mind? But how are you in here exactly?" She asked with Kyuubi scratching his head a little

"Let's just say that I'm his guardian for now as I want the kit to tell his secrets on his own even though you know this one but not completely." Kyuubi said. Naruto then appeared from the sky along with Shadow as they approached Kyuubi and Hinata who was highly confused right now but would wait to ask the questions.

"Hey Unc who's the babe?" Shadow asked with Hinata blushing up a storm again. Naruto bonked him on the back of his head making his dark side cry in pain

"You idiot her names Hinata and don't call her that again." Naruto said as he faced Hinata who looked like she was about to explode

"Okay Hinata the reason why I brought you here is because the training I'm about to teach you is really in a since a journey." Naruto said with Hinata looking confused again by that statement

"A Journey? What type of Journey?" she asked with Naruto telling her to follow him

"It's a mental and spiritual journey in which to help us become our true selves by receiving the sprit chakras. I went through this training about a month ago and I'm happy to say that I'm glad I went through it. When I felt my true power and self come it was an amazing feeling as I had no more restrictions on my life, I can finally be free of everything and I'm going to make sure that you change to." Naruto said with Hinata lokking confused by the boys words but choose to at least follow what he was saying

They then sat down in front of each other with Hinata looking around at the area she was looking at completely amazed at the design of the area as it was so beautiful. However before she could ask a question Naruto spoke to her

"Okay Hinata this training requires you to concentrate on one thing and overcoming it like a hurdle that you need to get over. This experience won't be painful physically but emotionally and mentally. But don't worry I'll be here for you." Naruto said with Hinata nodding her head and closing her eyes like Naruto

"There are a total of seven chakras in the body with the first being called the Thought Chakra. It works with Knowledge but is blocked by stupidity. What is the one thing that you desire in life Hinata?" Naruto asked

In Hinata's mind she saw the image she always wanted to see. The Hyuuga clan being united with her as the clan head. Her whole family once again being happy about their life.

"The thing that I desire is for my clan to be reunited and happy." Hinata said with pride in her voice. However that was quickly taken down by Naruto's words

"That is your act of stupidity. You believed that the clan would just come together after so many years of separations and animosity between the two families because of you. They have been at war with each other for so many years that it appears that they came from two villages. You need to instead better yourself before you try to better the clan." Naruto said with Hinata looking down abit

"But everything that going on in the clan is my fault with my Uncle dieing and my cousin hatred towards me, and…" She would have continued had Naruto not called her.

"Hinata stop blaming yourself for things that is out of control. the only person your hurting is yourself by thinking like that, I used to be the same way because all I wanted was to become Hokage until I curroupted my own dream by acting like something I'm not. You need to get that out of your mind." Naruto said with Hinata sighing in defeat. He was right about that. She only worked to better the clan instead of making herself stronger so the clan could follow her lead but now she needed to change that. She then felt her power grow as a restraint on her seemed to dissolve and she felt more free. She looked up and saw Naruto smirking at her

"Congrats Hinata, you just unlocked your first Chakra which is the Thought Chakra. Believe me that was my problem when I unlocked my chakras but I've never felt stronger after that so just keep an open mind and you'll get better." Naruto said with Hinata nodding her head and with them going back to the process at hand

"The next chakra is called the Earth Chakra located at the spine. It deals survival but is blocked by fear. Find out everything that you fear." Naruto said with Hinata doing that

Visions began to play in her mind as she saw them. She saw how her mother died from child birth, she saw images of her father looking dissapointed at her when she failed to do things and how her cousin would glare at her when ever she was around him. The visions were so intense that she started to cry until Naruto held her close to him while she cried and whispered soothing words to her to calm her down. When she did Naruto looked into her eyes

"Hinata don't worry they were only visions. The only thing you must do is learn from them and move on." He said with the pale eyed girl nodding her head and closing her eyes. She then saw the images come back but this time she didn't cry and learned from them. She then learned that her fear was her allowing these people to treat her and do things just to hurt her. She now knew she needed to be more agreesive and impassive to stop this crap from coming. She then felt her power grow and the restraint she had just leave her

"Good Hinata your getting good at this and is learning this faster then me." he complimented her which made the girl blush at that. However they then quickly went back to the process at hand.

"The Third chakra is the Fire Chakra located in the stomach. It deals with will power but is blocked by shame. Let your memories that cause your shame come to mind." Naruto said with Hinata once again envisioning her past. She saw memories of her sister when ever they spared and how her sister would always win. She saw how she was kidnapped at a young age that caused the death of her uncle and how she would see her father look disappointed in her

She saw that it was her fault sometimes so instead of looking above it she let it mess with her and that lowered her confidence a lot. She needed to just let the past be the past and move on. Once again she felt herself become more intouch with herself as her power grew. She was doing great and for the first time in her life she felt great about herself

"Okay Hinata onto the next one. The next is the Wind Chakra located at the lungs. It deals with pleasure but is blocked by Depression. What are the things that makes you depressed?"

Hinata then saw herself when she was standing next to her father when they were talking to her uncle. She remembered how they would speak about the Hyuuga clan and what measures they had to take for the clan. She remembered sitting in council meetings and hearing her father say that she had to pay close attention to what was being discussed as that was a clan heads job. She then learned the depression she had was that she never wanted to be clan head just be a normal girl.

Naruto saw the gate open like it did normally but he was unsure if she still had problems so he called her on it

"Hinata I noticed that your chakra for that one got stronger but you look like your not all that happy about it." He asked with Hinata looking down a little

"It's just I never wanted to be the heiress to my clan. I had to be this way, I couldn't be like this, Everything I do must be for the good of my clan. I'm just sick of it all." She said with Naruto putting a hand on her shoulder which surprised her since she didn't feel herself flinch like she normally would which meant that this training was indeed working

"Look Hinata we all can never tell when were born, who our parents will be, or even what lays before us, the only thing we can do is move forward and let our voices be heard. Don't be so stressed out by this thing." Naruto said smiling at her which made her blush deeply

Naruto then sat back down in front of her as he prepared to have her unlock her next Chakra. Meanwhile Shadow and Kyuubi were watching the two just talking. Kyuubi couldn't help but see how the two were acting while Shadow wanted to see some action so he and Kyuubi were planning ways to get the results they wanted for Naruto to get and Hinata would make the perfect person for the job

"Okay the next Chakra will be the water chakra located at the heart. It deals with love but is blocked by grief. Let out all the grief you feel in yourself." Naruto said

Hinata didn't see any images only a person before her. This person made her tear up again as the person was a woman. This woman had light blue hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was wearing white kimono with sakura petals all around it. Her was had the appearance of an angel with a warm smile on it until she just vanished from sight. Hinata broke down crying at that repeating the word Kaa-san over and over again until she heard Naruto speak

"You have felt a great lose in losing your mother but don't worry as even though she isn't on the earth she still lives through you. You just always have to know that it's there. But when old love dies it returns in the form of new love, you just have to know where to find it." Naruto said with Hinata brightening up a bit. She then saw the smoke clouds reform another image though she couldn't fully make it out however before the image could solidify she was taken out of it the area she was in leaving a huge question mark in her mind

"Okay Hinata your doing very well in this. Now it's time for the last two chakras. The first is the Lightning Chakra located at the eyes. It deals with insight but is blocked by illusion. What would you say the illusion is for you?" Naruto asked

"When I would allow people to just walk over me and use me as a means to take their frustrations out on. I'm now going to make those people regret fucking with me and keep thinking that they could just walk over me." She said with the utmost confidence within herself. Naruto smirked at that it looked like the girl took this thing to heart

"Wel it appears that this is the last one. The final chakra is the Cosmic Chakra located at the crown of the forehead, it deals with Release but is blocked by False Attachment. Think of everything that attaches you to the world." Naruto said with Hinata seeing images playout in her mind.

She saw herself walking around with her father in the city and saw the way people were weary around him, she saw the way her clan brutally beat the branch members of the clan, she saw how she and her little sister would have spars and whenever her little sister would win, she then saw cousin and the way he acted around her. Her eyes then widened when she realized what was being said

"My False Attachment is my Clan? But how can that be true, their my family." She said with Naruto looking down at that

"It's a false attachment because all they are doing is corrupting them and trying to ruin their good name through brutality and fear. In order for you to change you let that go." Naruto said with Hinata looking impassive at that but complied to it

She then envisioned her family in front of her and watched as they disappeared from view. She then opened her eyes and was amazed to see where she was. She was in space seeing only the cosmos around her. She just gazed out into the stars while questioning how she got there. Her question was answered by a voice

"This is the place that represents your mind Hinata." Said the voice that Hinata was now looking for. She then saw multi colored energy travel from the earth that was beneath her and continue until it found a figure with no form. The colors began to make the persons appearance and instantly Hinata started to tear up. The person in front of her was her mother that she lost far to soon in her life but the question was how her mother was here

"Yes Hinata it's me. Well not exactly me but yeah I'm here my little girl." The woman said with Hinata running to here mom and hugging her as if she would never she her again

"Kaa-san what are you doing here. I missed you so much." Hinata said with her mother looking down at her.

"I missed you to honey. The reason as to why I'm here is because along time ago I sealed a piece of my soul within you as well as my memories. I knew that when Hanabi was born I would die so I took some precautions before your little sister was born and placed some of my sprit in you so that I can always be with you. But now I can truly be here since you basically unlocked me from my seal." Her mother said with Hinata looking a little confused at that but didn't bother to keep asking questions.

"Well what are we doing here?" She asked with her mother laughing a little

"Well originally you and me were supposed to fight as that is the test in this training, to see if you can defeat yourself to become something stronger. Well I decided to simply explain things to you and help you done the path that I want for you to go down." She said with Hinata giving her mother her full attention.

(Back to Naruto's Mindscape)

Hinata opened her eyes that was in the Byakugan but they looked completely different in Naruto's eyes. Naruto saw that her Byakugan was in all sense of the word shattered like a mirror with the pupil in the middle still intact and looked okay. Naruto didn't know what was going on as he never saw anything like this before

"Well I can see that your test went okay Hinata. How did it go?" Naruto asked with Hinata's eyes returning to normal

"It was nice. I met someone really important in my life and she is now the representative of my memories." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Really? And who is that?" Naruto asked

"My Mother." She said with Naruto looking confused at that. Hinata then explained everything that happened between her and her mother and how she was inside her. Naruto then explained himself to Hinata since he felt that he could trust her to the fullest.

(End Flashback)

Naruto and Hinata became inseparable after that day as they did everything together. They were also on a very good relationship as they were now boyfriend/girlfriend. They were going pretty stable and were even talking about having sex but just not right now since each felt that the time wasn't right so they just stayed with the way things were until they felt it was time for them to go to the next level. Hinata also changed everything about her from her cloths to the way she acted. She stopped wearing things that hid her body and instead bought stuff that wouldn't show her off but would expose her body more.

He remembered hearing how she went home one day and she was supposed to fight her little sister so she decided to put up a mask saying that she was still the same person and when it started she beat the living shit out of her arrogant little sister who said that she would allow Hinata one free shot which Hinata took and made sure that her little sister wouldn't even get one hit in. Hinata remembered when she left at the way her father was shocked at how she won against Hanabi and the fact that she showed a side that most would think that the apocalypse was coming if they saw it

Today however was the day Naruto was waiting for. Today they would be going into their gennin teams. The top rookie of the year was supposed to be Uchiha Sasuke thanks to the council trying to help the boy inflate his already huge ego and tried to make him be second best to keep the boys ego inflated. Personally he didn't care as he allowed Sasuke to have the tittle though that didn't mean he didn't have the title. He held it for about a year and would have graduated with it until the Council interfered and stated that he had to fight Sasuke to keep the title or else he would be the deadlast of the class.

The rule for the fight was that Naruto and Sasuke fought and the winner would take the title of top rookie and the loser would be the second best in the class. Naruto didn't care about the title enough to fight for it so he simply fought Sasuke for it just to give the Uchiha the title but not the way you think he would.

(Flashback)

"Okay class for today we will see Top Rookie Uzumaki Naruto fight Uchiha Sasuke for the title of Top Rookie. The winner of this contest will be the top Rookie while the loser get's dropped one rank, so boys lets have a clean fight." Iruka said knowing well enough that clean isn't the type of word to use when it comes to these to. He knew that they just outright hated each other for different reasons then one would think. For Naruto it's because of the boys arrogance and beliefs of his superiority over everyone while for Sasuke it was pure jealousy and desire's to be over Naruto in everything. Sasuke even tried to date one of his fan girls just to beat Naruto with the way he and Hinata acted but that was a decision he would regret as all of his fangirls tried to get involved in this

"Your Going down Uzumaki. I'm going to win this fight and take my spot that I so rightfully deserve." Sasuke said getting into his families Taijutsu stance. Naruto simply looked like he didn't give a shit about this and that he was just doing this to take out his anger and frustrations

"Look Homo I don't care about being top Rookie however beating you into the ground is a good enough reward for me" Naruto said getting into his I Lig Chaun stance that confussed many of the kids as they never seen a stance like that

When Iruka started the match Sasuke quickly went on the offensive and attacked Naruto. He extended a right kick that Naruto ducked under and let Sasuke spin over him. Sasuke spun himself in mid air and sent his right fist down that Naruto caught and just simply brought him in and jumped upward cracking his right elbow with his right shoulder making him scream out in a pain. Naruto then quickly spun around and double punched the Uchiha in the chest before Naruto ran forward and gave him a big boot to the face making the Uchiha fly backwards. Sasuke landed on his feet but had to cry out when his right arm hit the ground. He quickly charged forward intending to defeat Naruto. He sent a left fist which Naruto dodged by moving his head. Sasuke was getting very pissed so he tried to kick Naruto repeatedly which was easily dodged until he sent a right kick to Naruto's head which connected but he later regretted that as Naruto placed a tight grip on the Uchiha's leg and with in human strength he hoisted the boy from the ground and started to slam him on the dirt and throw him away like yesterday's garbage. Naruto wouldn't even acknowledge the Uchiha when he walked away from the fight clearly showing he didn't care about the fight one bit.

Sasuke however saw this and was outraged instantly and charaged at Naruto full speed and put all of his weight into his right fist.

"Idiot" Naruto said having sensed Sasuke weak attempt at an attack from behind and simply played possum. When Sasuke neared the blonde. Naruto kicked backwards and nailed the Uchiha right on his chin. Naruto then executed a spinning kick and kicked the Uchiha in his chest sending him flying backwards.

Naruto then simply held up his right hand and said "Void Shot" and a blast of Chakra left his hand and hit the Uchiha dead on knocking the arrogant prick out and securing Naruto's place as Rookie of the Year

(End Flashback)

Iruka came in the room seeing the kids immediately stop talking and faced their teacher who smirked at that. He didn't have to use his Big Head Jutsu to get them to shut up.

"Okay guys today will be the day you all go into your Gennin squads. Now then when I call your name that will be your teammates. Okay team one…." He said as he announced the names of the members of the first six teams. Naruto ignored the names as he continued to wait for his name to be called. After team six was called then came team 7 which got Naruto's attention quickly

"Okay now Team 7 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. This team shall be under Hatake Kakashi" He said hearing his pink haired student shout out loud like she just won the lottery. Sasuke looked impassive and uncaring at that. Iruka had this time planed out as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke under Kakashi for reason that the team would be balanced by the grades. He felt that Naruto was good at combat, Sasuke was good at ninjutsu, and Sakura had book smarts so she would make the strategies and with Kakashi as their sensei they would be virtually unstoppable. However Hizuren interfered with his plan by stating they all hate each other. Sakura was addicted to being with Sasuke like a crack addict. For Sasuke he was arrogant and wouldn't consider Teamwork as he thought of himself as the superior being and saw teammates as something that would hold him back. Kakashi he said would no doubt play favorites and try to train Sasuke alone leaving Naruto and Sakura to fend for themselves which in his opinion was okay for Naruto since the boy was pretty strong. And as for Naruto, he would be considered dead weight on the team while it would be him that is Team 7. and as an added bonus Naruto hated all three of his would be teammates. It was at that point that Iruka saw it the Hokage's and made the immediate change in teams

"Now then team 8 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. For this team you will be under Mitarashi Anko." Iruka said with this one also being a Hokage customization. This team was originally going to be Shino, Hinata, and Kiba under Kurenai Yuhi but the Hokage once again interfered. The Hokage stated that this team will also fail because the team wouldn't properly function. Kiba had a huge crush on Hinata so he would constantly try to get in Hinata's pants and either Kurenai or Shino would stop him from trying. Hinata would be upset and would be livid as she hated Kiba so she would lose her patience with the boy far too quickly. Shino would only work well with Hinata due to them being friends in the academy and it was apparent that he didn't care about Kiba as well and would only work with the dog boy on the count that they were teammates and nothing more. Kurenai specialized in Genjutsu so teaching Hinata was out because the girl couldn't fully use Genjutsu and Shino couldn't learn genjutsu since he couldn't increase his chakra tanks due to his bugs. Kiba would also be unable to learn since Kiba would make a tracker and nothing more since he had horrible chakra control. He also stated that the only thing Kurenai could do for them was teach them teamwork and Chakra control so that was the reason why she was replaced by Anko as the woman held multiple talents in certain areas making her the prime choice for this team. He also said it was for private reasons that Naruto be on Team 8 with Anko

"Since team 9 is still in function from last year there is no reason to have a new one this year. Team 10m shall be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. This team shall be under Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said seeing the guys of team 10 look happy about being teammates while the girl of Team 10 looks depressed. Iruka once again saw the wisdom the Hokage had when it came to teams. This team was the reincarnated form of the kids parents the original Ino-Shika-Chou group since it was tradition for the clan head to name there children after them or change the name a little to make it look creative. Originally Iruka had Sarutobi's son Asuma for the sensei of Team 10 since they all knew each other pretty good but the Hokage stated that the team wouldn't work well together dissipate their families history since they all had thing's that absolutely had to be changed and he figured who would be more better then Kurenai Yuhi as she would be of great help to that team in all since of the word. She could teach Ino Genjutsu. Help Chouji in his speed, strength, and stamina. And also get Shikamaru to stop being so damn lazy and help him improve

Once he finished announcing the teams they were then supposed to wait for their teachers to come and pick them up. Team 8 and 10 were picked up after waiting for thrity minutes while team 7 was picked up after about three hours.

On the roof of the academy sat Naruto, Hinata, and Shino in front of Mitarashi Anko who in Naruto's opinion was sexy in all sense of the word. The woman had short purple hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that made her look like a peacock and had caramel brown eyes. She had quite the taste in clothing as she wore a tight black mesh shirt that showed off her slim figure and waist line. It also showed off her 'assistants' Ti and La quite well. She also wore a pretty short tan skirt that went about six inches above her leg and had on white leg bracers and blue Shinobi sandels. To complete her look she had a Tan trench coat and had her headband tied around her forehead.

"Okay maggots. My names Mitarashi Anko. Now then since I don't know you all completely besides the fact that your all under my guidance I want an introduction. I'll go first. You know my name, I like to eat dango, read about poisins and training. My dislikes are a certain Snake bastard, the villagers for hating me for reasons beyond my control. My Hobbies are eating Dango and hanging out the forest. My dream is to one day kill a certain man." Anko said with the last part sounding more with hatred

"Alright let's start with you the silent one." Anko said pointing at Shino

"My names Aburame Shino. My likes are my best friends Naruto and Hinata as well Shikamaru and Chouji, and reading. My dislikes are the Uchiha and all his fangirls, people that kill innocent insects, and girls that think bugs are disgusting creatures. My hobbies are bug collecting and Bug research. My goal is surpass my Fathers hive numbers which is five and will have five different tribes of bugs in me." Shino stated with Anko nodding. She felt that this boy like bugs far too much but as long as he didn't make that his only concern in life then he was fine in her book

"Okay your next princess." Anko said pointing at Hinata

"My names Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are my best friends and my boyfriend Naruto. My dislikes are my clan's council, my arrogant little bitch of a sister Hanabi, and the main branch of my family for what they do to the branch house of my clan. My dream is to unite my clan as a whole again and dissolve my clan's council since there is no need for them to be there at all. I guess my hobbies are making medical creams and making out with Naruto." She said with both her and Naruto blushing up a storm. Anko smirked at that. She could now play some mischief between the two.

"Okay your next Handsome." She said pointing at Naruto and made the boy blush at that. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Anko whose smirk got bigger as she inwardly agreed with calling the boy that though she didn't know why she did it though

"My names Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my best friends and my girlfriend Hinata. My dislikes are the arrogant pricks that are on the civilian council, that dickless piece of shit Uchiha, and that boobless slut of his Haruno Sakura. My dream is to become the Hokage of this village and retain my Fathers honor by becoming his successor. I would have to say my hobbies are eating ramen, writing, and making out with my girlfriend." Naruto said getting Hinata to blush again and push him lightly for saying that even though she liked that to

Anko then grinned deeply at that as she would enjoy training these kids as they already acted like a team already and they were only together for about three hours. The only thing she needed to do was gain their trust in her and she would make this team legendary in the elemental countries.

"Well guys normally I would have us take a test in order to see if you are worthy to become a gennin squad but seeing as how this team is on very good terms I feel that there is no need for a test. Also seeing as how you would need to work on your teamwork through D-ranked missions I find that the way you are all acting now as well as your attitude in the academy the Hokage decided to give us a C-ranked mission instead of D-ranks off the back." Anko said with team 10 looking shocked at that

"If I may ask on my teams behalf what is our mission sensei?" Shino asked as Naruto and Hinata were to shocked to truly say anything at this point

"It's simple really. This team will be heading over to swamp country to assist a clan there that are having problems over there and we hoped to have them here in Konoha to continue helping them progress." Anko said with the kids nodding their heads in acceptance of the mission

"Alright maggots we move out tomorrow so get plenty of rest and pack up what you need." Anko said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and friends then decided to hang out for the rest of the day to celebrate becoming gennin

(Elsewhere: in snow country)

A red haired woman was sound asleep in her home. She currently found herself walking in a dark void looking off into the distance and saw two figure with blonde hair staring at her with cold blue eyes.

The woman only heard these words "You betrayed me" over and over again as both the two men repeated their words. She then felt herself tearing up as she cried before both men who continued with their words until she woke up from her slumber. She panted heavily as she looked to her side and saw a picture. She picked it up and stared at the image which showed herself and the same blonde man in her dream holding onto a baby that she was sure was the same one. She then hugged the picture tightly as she cried again

"Minato, Naruto." She said over and over again as she cried herself to sleep still holding the picture

AN: and break. Well here you go the long awaited new chapter to forbidden king. Now the next chapter will have my first OC arc as well as introducing the OC that will be paired up with Naruto. Now I want to say this quickly, while I hate Naruto/OC pairings I wanted this one to be with him. However he won't have just an OC as that's something I always hated for authors to do instead of a regular pairing like a normal person would do

Until next time

Peace


	4. A Mission in Swamp Country

Hello and good evening. Welcome to my first OC arc. Now if this is not all that good then I'm sorry but I haven't seen that many done so I have nothing to study. However I'll try to write it as best as I can. Now without any more further delay here's the next chapter to Forbidden King

Let's get it on

Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn with a lot of energy which was surprising because he wasn't a mourning person. After doing his mourning routine he came out of his shower and walked up to his dresser. He pulled the top draw which contained his boxers and T-shirts. He put them on quickly and went down the draws taking out all the cloths he needed for this trip and layed out what he was going to wear on this trip. For today he was going with a Black T-shirt with the symbol of his clan on the back and had a symbol on the front that looked like a fox's head over his right peck.

He also chose to where black cargo pants with blue flames licking the bottom and had the words Forbidden on the right leg. The pants also had pockets for Kunai's and Shurikens on it. Once Naruto put that on he then went into his walk in closet. It was apparent that a woman's touch was here as the entire place had rows of shoes that Naruto was planning on selling soon however that wasn't important. He walked down the line and came up to a closet that had a seal lock on it. After he bite his thumb and wiped the blood over the seal the doors popped open and Naruto saw what was inside. It was a Black trench coat that had the kanji's for Konoha's Twilight Dragon. Once he put that on he came face to face with a scroll that made him smirk deeply. It was the item his father left to him and he knew for a fact that he was bringing this with him.

After picking up the scroll and placing it in his Kunai pouch and putting on a Black pair of ninja sandals he was ready to go on his first mission.

As he walked down the street he noticed the usual glares coming from the narrow minded villagers who he wanted to stop doing it. Not because he felt intimidated by the glares but because he felt that all they would do is waste their time and vision. His thoughts were broken when three villagers came into his view though he didn't stop.

"This is it demon. Today is the day you die." One of the villagers said with him and one of the others running a Naruto with knives in their hands. When the first one neared Naruto, the blonde simply backhanded him in the gut and sent him flying through two buildings and landed on the other side of the village. The second however had too much momentum to stop his movements after seeing what Naruto has done but he soon felt pain as well. Naruto backhanded the other guy as well but not as strong as the previous person and instead as he spun in mid air Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him at the last village who caught the man in his arms. However before he could even fight he felt his body and pinned to a wall by about ten kunai's. eight holding his arms and the last two in places that would either kill the man or make the man want to kill himself for where the second kunai was located.

One kunai was so close to his neck that it cut his skin a little allowing blood to pour out though some was blocked by the blade. The second Kunai was a shelf for the mans "sack" that was also so close it would have removed what every man cared about which the guy was indeed sobbing about right now.

"This is your only warning. Don't try me again. Those Kunai's will exploded in twelve hours so I'd better find away out of my predicament if I were you or unless you want your blood all over this neighborhood." Naruto said walking away with the man looking scared now and was trying to free himself desperately along with the other villagers in the area who were cursing the demon for trying to kill three 'innocent' men. They will have justice soon enough

Naruto continued walking until he saw the gates to the village with his teammates standing there.

"Sorry that I'm late sensei, traffic was a bitch." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and grinned. Anko would have yelled at Naruto if she truly cared about him being there on the dot as he was technically five minutes early. However that didn't mean she couldn't scold him for it

"Well don't let it happen again kid. Now then let's see what you guys packed." Anko said with Naruto, Hinata, and Shino nodding and showing what was in their bags. For Naruto he passed since all he had were some cloths, extra weapons, and scrolls which an average shinobi needed to have packed. For Hinata she packed nearly the same things as Naruto though Anko found that she didn't pack just cloths for this mission. She then gave Hinata an all knowing smirk which made the pale eyed girl blush at that. However when she looked at shino she saw the same thing except she saw that he had something else in their. When she pulled it out she saw that it was an issue of the blue beetle special gold covered #1 edition. She then looked at Shino who though she couldn't tell was blushing up a storm.

"Shino remind to get you laid so that this won't be a problem anymore." She said with Shino nodding his head with Naruto and Hinata snickering though they held it in when Shino glared at them. With the checking all said and done they were off. The trip wasn't long so they didn't need to travel Shinobi speed to get to their goal. Since they didn't want the trip to be boring they all decided to talk amongst each other

"Anko-sensei what is Swamp Country like?" Naruto asked getting his sensei's attention

"Well I've only been their couple of times but it is absolutely beautiful there. The whole land is basically a giant tree that is said to be about three thousand years old with nothing but mangroves underneath the trees shade. They have a clan there that is all females and follows the path of the amazons. It is said that they all hold eternal youth and their bodies never age unless the user gives her power away or something. I met one of them and they agreed to train me as long as I didn't teach any man their ways. However you boys may not be allowed there but I think I could get you in with the amazons testing you." Anko said with Shino asking a question this time

"Sensei is this clan full of immortals?" Shino asked with Anko shaking her head

"Believe it or not the women accutallualy reproduce and give birth to children there." Anko stated with all three of them looking highly confused

"I take it you guys didn't have the "talk" yet did you?" Anko asked with all three shaking there heads saying no

"Well then I'll just tell you how they do it. There was once a clan that had a bloodline which allowed the females to become pregnant be the person that they want to make the child with. For female they call each other Fama and Ohma. The Fama is women that is basically the Father figure of said child and the Ohma is the Mother figure." Anko said with her students looking confused at that "Hey I was just as confused as you are when I first heard that but that's not important. We need to keep up the pace that we're in so that way we can arrive their in about two hours." Anko said with her students nodding and with that they ran faster

(Meanwhile back in Konoha)

Before Sarutobi was team 7 and 10. this was the one team that even he knew were failures from the beginning. Normally he would have let that academy pick the teams but in this case he was only looking out for his surrogate grandson. The team that held Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke was a group of losers and pure failures. The reason why is because they were just that failures. He remembered when he had team 8 all picked out Anko immediately passed them simply because they were a team before they were even picked. Hell if they wanted the teams balanced it would have been Shikamaru on that team instead of Shino and he was sure that combo would start a whole new tradition for future teams.

This team however held absolutely no team work, no friendship, and absolutely no trust in each other. He remembered on the Jounnin meeting yesterday Kakashi said point blank his team barely pissed their exam. He stated that the teams overall stats were all but false. He said that Sakura was by far the weakest Kunoichi he has ever witnessed. He stated that her skills with Genjutsu were either false or they just under estimated. He even said that all she did was look for Sasuke and even attacked her own teammate when Kiba accidentally hit Sasuke. He even said that he believed the only reason she passed the exam was because it was incredible easy if someone of her skill level passed which said a lot about the academy so now it will be the Shinobi council manning who graduates and who stays for more training

He then said that Kiba was if not is the weakest male member of team 7 with Sakura being the holder of that title. Kiba could be pissed off way to easily as all Kakashi did was read his book after Kiba tried to look cool and go in head first without making a plan. He said that Kiba's stats were also false when it said that his strength and speed were off the charts as Kakashi could see his moves greatly without even batting an eye lid. Kiba didn't get in one hit so it was easy for kakashi to win. The only good combo Kiba used was by using his beast clone technique and had his dog Akamaru look like him while he caught Kakashi off guard by grabbing him from behind only to receive a hit from his own dog who used the Inuzuka clans priecing fang technique on him knocking him out of it for a while.

Sasuke he said was also a weak person but he stated the boy had much potential to be great. Sasuke would consider no teamwork and had absolutely no love for his teammates. He even told them point blank when he his body was buried under ground and they dug him out that he didn't need teammates which resulted in him getting hit by Kiba and Kiba getting hit by Sakura who didn't let up with the hits until Kiba's dog bite her arm. Sarutobi was now so glad he made that team the way it was as now they would either be forced to change or else the team would be disbanded within about a month if kakashi wasn't hot headed and had the thought that his team was the strongest one out of the three

Team 10 however was the total opposite. Kurenai made sure that the first thing she did was kill the fan girl out of Ino before anything was done. He remembered how Kurenai made that claim point blank before the team went to take their exam from their sensei's

He remembered hearing how Kurenai described how they all acted and said that Ino was the only problem. Ino was the typical drama queen as she would cry and yell anytime the attention wasn't on her which she demonstrated when Chouji and Shikamaru were just talking and nobody talked to her so she immediately placed herself in the conversation between the boys.

However even with all that going on Kurenai said that her team could work very well with each other. Kurenai even said that Ino eventually came out and said that the only reason she liked Sasuke because he had that badass like attitude though she said that as she learned how he acted her attraction to the boy died out and instead admitted that she had a crush on someone but wouldn't spill the beans as to who it was

The only thing she stated she had to do was change their attitudes about working together since they had teamwork, just not trust yet.

"Okay Team 10 and Team 7 here are your next mission." Sarutobi said

"Wait where's Naruto-baka's team? I bet those losers didn't even make the cut right Sasuke-kun." Sakura said seeing the boy nod his head at that

"Oh on the contrary. They are out on a C-ranked mission." He said getting shocked looks from both the teams especially the sensei's

"But Hokage-sama are you sure that's a wise idea? I mean they just left the academy yesterday." Kurenai said

"Well Kurenai-san it was the perfect idea. Team 8 has the best overall teamwork rankings since all three of the gennin on that team trust each other to the fullest so their teamwork is above average. Plus they have the best of their clans abilities. Hinata has excellent Taijutsu scores and is also has a great friendship with both of the members. Shino has his bu technique that will also help as they can have a great amount of allies in the smallest of places. And Naruto, well let's just say that his 'addition' makes him a valued member of that team." Sarutobi said with a deep smirk. Kurenai and kakashi knew immediately what the old man meant by that. However Sasuke was intrigued when he heard the word Naruto and Addition in the same sentence

"What do you mean by Addition?" Sasuke asked

"Sorry but I'm not telling his secrets." He said as he went back to the matter at hand

"Now then Team 7 your mission for today is your choice three of the following. You can paint the fence of a villager. Carry groceries for an old woman, or you can catch the fire Daimiyo's wife cat, Tora." Sarutobi said seeing team seven groin at the last one before taking their mission and left the room leaving team 10 behind

"You guys however I'm giving you all a C-rank mission to test your teamwork. This is an escort mission to aide a family back to their home in the land of greens." Sarutobi said getting looks of surprise from everyone in the room.

"But Hokage-sama are you sure that this team is ready?" Kurenai said getting a nod from Sarutobi

"Yes. Unlike Team seven I trust both this Team and Team 8 with the high rank missions right now. Both your team and Anko's team already have great teamwork between each other. Your team just needs more improvement in teamwork which is why I'm giving your team this mission. Now please bring in the clients." He said with the doors opening and in came two people. One look like a young male in his late twenties holding onto a woman that looked about eight months pregnant and also look like she was in her late twenties.

"Okay Team 10 these are your clients Saiga and Akiko Madurame. Saiga and Akiko-san these are your guides to your home." Sarutobi stated with team 10 introducing themselves

(Back to Team 8)

Anko was right when she said that they would arrive to their location in two hours as they now stood before the great Swamp Country. It was nothing but Mangroves as far as the eye can see with a huge tree in the center of the forest. Naruto looked at the forest and felt a little strange seeing it. It was like the forest was demanding he go in.

"okay guys lets go." Anko said with her team nodding but Naruto looked a little spaced out for a bit. She saw this and touched his shoulder "Naruto"

Naruto snapped out of his trance like state and saw his sensei standing next to him "Yeah Sensei" he asked seeing his sensei look a little worried

"Naruto you alright? You just black out for a bit." Anko said with his teammates looking at him with concern

"Naw I'm alright. It's just that this forest. I feel like it's….calling me" Naruto said with the others looking confused

"what do you mean by calling you?" Hinata asked this time sounding a little worried and went by his side

"I Don't know but it feels like I must go in there." Naruto said as he began walking before Anko grabbed his shoulders

"Look Naruto don't do anything stupid. We need to meet our clients first." Anko said with Naruto nodding his head and with that the team went into the forest. Little did they know they had a pair of eyes watching them before it vanished in thin air

(within the forest)

The team walked in the forest that was basically held only water so team 10 had to walk on the water. All was alright when Naruto started to get a head ache and a bad one at that. Something was calling him and yet he didn't know why. However he had to stop when heard something coming right for them. He turned his head and saw an arrow head straight for them but the arrow looked like it was covered with explosive notes

"Everyone Scatter." Naruto yelled grabbing Hinata and ran away with Anko and Shino following. The arrow went deep in the water before it exploded sending massive vibrations across the area and waves at them. However Team 8 had to turn as they heard someone yell out "Water style: Dragon Tsunami Jutsu."

Team 8 turned and saw a huge water dragon head straight for them. However Anko countered by doing some seals herself and called out "Water Style: Great Geyser Jutsu." She yelled as huge plume of water formed in front of her and hit the water dragon making both techniques cancel out. Naruto however saw another arrow head straight for his sensei so thinking quickly he substituted himself with her and placed his hand outward and screamed "Void Shot" releasing a chakra blast that once it hit the arrow it exploded sending him flying towards his team and landed near a tree.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata yelled as she ran to Naruto who was just getting up

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken up." Naruto said as he placed his hands on the tree he just landed near. The second his hand touched the tree it sent bolts of chakra through his body. His Fukyuugan coming to life, He then saw visions of the forest and what was in it, it was like he could see through the trees themselves. Then his visions became clear as he saw the ones that were attacking them were three females and he could make out their location. His eyes then opened with his fukyuugan still active

"Sensei" Naruto yelled with Anko looking at him and held back her gasp seeing his eyes 'Those eyes. I've seen them before'

"Sensei I know where the enemy is." Naruto said with his teammates looking confused at that "Just trust me. Shino quickly use your insects, there, there, and there." Naruto said with Shino nodding his head. Shino then picked up his arms and Bugs began to leave his arms and formed swarms before he was sure that there was enough and sent them flying at the Locations Naruto told him to aim at. About ten minutes later they heard screams from and the bugs brought their captives back to them who all looked between the ages of twenty five and twenty seven except for one that looked to be the youngest of sixteen. The girls struggled under the pressure the bugs had on their body as the insects held onto them not letting go

"Sensei the bugs are telling me that their chakra is very strong and they are having difficulties eating it." Shino said seeing most of the bugs barely eating any at all

"It's alright Shino just keep your hold on them for as long as you can." she said getting a nod from the boy. She then approached the group of women that attacked them who continued to struggle against the bugs until they looked at her. One of their eye widened at seeing Anko before

"Anko?" she asked. Anko then looked at the lady that was the only sixteen year old in the group and seemingly knew her name. the woman had long vibrant Silver hair and ruby red eyes. Anko's eyes then widened in shock before she smirked

"Ginza it's good to see you again." Anko said with her team giving her looks of confusion at that "Shino let them down. I think their our clients." Anko said with Shino listening to her words. After calling back his insects inside his body which looked creepy to the girls as they never saw something like that before.

"Sorry about that. Me and my team were waiting for you guys to come but we heard a noise and saw you guys entering so we assumed that you were here to attack us." She said now standing tall. Naruto had to fight had to fight back a huge blush and that was because he didn't want Hinata to see it. The woman could very well be considered a goddess. She had beauty that could very well rival Hinata's if they stood next to each other. Her face was very angelic as she looked like the kind of girl that would make you fall for her the second you meet her. Her body wasn't bad at all. Her figure looked well crafted and she wasn't to shinny though to him Hinata had that perfectly. Though on her chest it looked like she had about C-cup size which was another plus to him. However his thoughts were broken when his head started ache again.

He then saw his vision become nothing but darkness. In front of him was a wisp of silver fire that started to pulse like it was alive somehow. The pulse's seemed to feel like they belonged to him, like he was the one causing them. He then saw the fire begin to transform itself and become a dragon? The dragon now stood before him radiating silver energy and was growling at him.

"Come find me blood of Void. You shall soon receive the knowledge that belongs to you." The dragon said before it vanished from thin air and Naruto returned to the human world where everyone was looking at him strangly

"Naruto-kun are you okay? You've been acting funny ever since we got here?" Hinata asked looking very worried about Naruto including Anko and Shino . if you could tell.

"No I'm alright it's just.." he said trailing off as if he were looking for something

"It's just what Naruto?" Anko asked

"It's just that it feels like this forest is calling me….like there is something in here that I have to find." Naruto said with the others still looking worried about him

"Regardless we have to keep going so we can meet our client. So let's move out." Anko said with the others nodding and following Ginza's path who unknown to anyone looked a little worried about the blonde but she quickly wondered why she was

(Later on)

The group finally came to the area that housed the Amazon clan. The second they all touched the grounds Naruto and Shino were surrounded by the guards at the gates. Naruto and Shino didn't flinch one bit when the women glared at them like they were daring him to move an inch just so they can kill him.

However that was quickly ended when someone called out "Stop" which made the guards stop their attempts to kill Naruto and Shino

When the boys looked over the guards shoulders they saw an old woman walking towards them holding a cane. She looked to be well over eighty but she didn't seem to look like she was an old woman at the same time as she looked pretty fit and was able to fight the good fight.

As she approached the group at hand she held a sly smirk on her face that never seemed to drop one bit as she approached the boys

The other ladies got down on one knee to show their respect to the old lady before them "Kagura-sama we found these men trying to enter other home land." Said one of the guards to the old woman that was called Kagura

"Don't worry about that. Now what reason is it that men have reached our lands without a scar on them?" Sinzin said approaching the boys and seemed to be inspecting them

"Kagura-sama these men were in the group of ninja that we hired to help us protect it." Ginza said looking a little worried since bringing men to their land was considered treason and would result in banishment as that once happened to one of their greatest members along time ago when she healed a man that was dying. Now normally that would fall under the time when men was allowed on their land but it was only until they later found out that she was pregnant and it didn't come from any of the women within their lands as the child was conceived by the man which to their laws would result in instant banishment

"Do not worry Ginza. However these boys remind me of some people I once knew." Kagura said looking closely at Naruto and Shino. Her eyes then widened as realization came to her

"Ladies allow these men in." Kagura said with the others gasping at that

"But Kagura-sama we must never allow men within our walls." Said one of the guards who silenced herself when Kagura looked at her.

"These men are related to Namikaze Hiroshima and Aburame Saiga. The men that fought with us so long ago when we needed help the most." Kagura said with the other ladies looking at Naruto and Shino like they were ghost.

"Y-Y-you mean the legendary Hiroshima-sama and Saiga-sama are related to these men." Said Ginza this time with team 8 looking highly confused at this

"Yes they are. Come in everyone so that I can explain everything." Kagura said as she began to walk in. Naruto and Shino followed her path however they were stopped by the same guards who still looked impassive at them

"Look here men while Kagura-sama may allow you in our home we will escort you as we still don't trust you." She said glaring at Naruto who got tired and glared back which made the women bite her lip and look away because of how cold his eyes were and escorted them in their city.

All glares were directed at Naruto and Shino but two Hinata and Anko they were on the receiving end of smiles and some looked like they wanted something from the two girls. However all this didn't bother Naruto and Shino at all since for Shino it was that he didn't care one bit since the Aburame clan were known to be neutral and uncaring about things. For Naruto it was like home sweet home all over again so all he did was smirk which further infuriated the women who glared harder

He then muttered under his breath "Home sweet Home" which was heard by the guards which also confused them as well and was inwardly wondering why he would say that

(Later on)

Teams 8 were now sitting down in a dining area that was well designed and decorated. However team 8 was having a conversation on the matter at hand at what their mission here was as well as how they knew who Naruto's and Shino's ancestors were

"Naruto is it true about what they called you? Is your last name really Namikaze?" Anko asked with Shino looking like he didn't know either but Anko with her years of experience knew that Shino was indeed lying and knew who Naruto.

"Yeah my last names Namikaze. I was asked by the old man to not tell anyone about my parents unless I trust them with my life and I was going to tell you but I had to be completely sure that I can trust you." Naruto said seeing Anko look a little saddened by that but she quickly let it go understanding that this was his secret to tell so he had the right to do that

However before more words could be spoken Kagura came in the room with two Amazon guards entering as well and was now blocking the doors

"Okay first off allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shinzin Kagura. I am the "mayor" of this city and it has been under my leadership for about eighty years." She said with team 8 looking surprised " and incase your wondering I am at least one hundred and twenty-five." She stated with the others looking amazed at that

"But how is that possible to live that long?" Hinata asked

"Well young lady we amazons not only have eternal youth but we also have great healing powers as well. In a since our bodies are highly immune to any disease or illness hell we can't even get a plague here as the atmosphere is surrounded by forest so we are able to get minerals and herbs to help us." Kagura stated looking at Hinata a little more before she began to laugh a little "I don't believe it. It looks like déjà vu came to our door step again." Kagura said pulling out some folders and handed them to Naruto, Shino, and surprisingly Hinata. On the front of the folder it said "The great war"

"Those are the story about your ancestors. For the blonde I can see that your related to Hiroshima the man that was by far the strongest male we ever seen. For the quiet one I know your related to Hibiki who we knew as the smartest male we have seen and for the young lady I think your ancestor is Hyuuga Tokaro, one of the only male that held high amounts of honor and valor as he never gave up with helping people. I had the pleasure of knowing those three men since I was very young when I met them, probably when I was in my late teens. Anyway they were left stranded here and they were captured by us and were kept here as criminals. However even with the hostility they showed to us they still treated us with kindness and eventually the animosity between us seized and we returned their kindness. However during that time we were also in a war with a rival country called Jungle country that has always tried to take over our lands. however those three men however said point blank that they were going to help us in our time of need and when asked why they would help us they said that was their way of the ninja." Kagura said with everyone looking intrigued by the story and wanted to hear more

"Now after they made that claim they went ahead and lead the attack to defeat Jungle country that ironically was an all male country. So they went their with no support and help from us and all we heard from their location was nothing but explosions and large fires as well as screaming from the men that were killed. They returned approximately the next day telling us that our problems were over and gave us the deeds to own their lands. however recently we heard word that there were survivors of that assult and are now making an army under the guidance of their newly made leader who we believe to our knowledge was a former shinobi from your home village." She said pulling out a picture from her shirt and showed Anko the image of the person.

"No way. How the hell did he escape?" Anko said passing the picture around who looked surprised until the photo came to Naruto who narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Mizuki. That bastard is going to finally die at hands." Naruto said crushing the photo in his hand

"I take it you know this guy?" Kagura asked with the Gennin nodding their heads

"That piece of Shit was once our teacher in the academy and he would constantly try to berate, belittle, and fail Naruto-kun in the academy by asking him questions that even most Chunin in our village wouldn't be able to answer. Hell the man even had the nerve to make Naruto fight in two on one battles and on occasion it would be three on one. That man is just like those arrogant villagers back in our home and it wasn't until about a week ago did he try to kill Naruto-kun which resulted in the lost of everything on the right side of his body, his eye, arm, leg, and his face has one huge scar going all the way down to his right leg. Hinata stated with Kagura looking amazed at that

"Damn what did he do to the boy?" she asked

"He tried to kidnap the Hokage's grandson in order to get me in a trap. He wanted me to come alone with our villages most powerful weapon. Little did he know that I prepared for that and let the fool think he had me before I struck and took out all of the parts on the right side of his body though how he regained them I don't know." Naruto said with Kagura nodding her head understanding why he was so angry learning of the enemy.

"Very well the I'll brief you in on what your mission is here but for now I would like you all to take a nice rest in here tonight." Kagura said with the others nodding their heads and going off into their rooms with the girls sharing one room and the guys sharing another.

(Later on)

Naruto was shaking as he went through the same dream that he had prior to coming here in swamp country. The same image he saw earlier kept coming back until he woke up in his mind to find his uncle approaching him

**"Naruto what's wrong?"** Kyuubi said helping his nephew to his feet

"It's that same vision I had in the forest. It feels like something keeps calling out to me like it's a piece of myself lost out there." Naruto said shaking the cobwebs out of his head and saw Kyuubi looking off in the distance

**"Did this image appear to be a Dragon radiating in silver energy?"** Kyuubi asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Yeah that was what the Dragon looked like." Naruto said

**"Hisakata Hana. Along time ago that dragon was once Voids best friend so we wished to locate the beast but it was no where to be found. It appears that the Dragon ended up here for some reason. You should go look for her."** Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head and then vanished

"Void, how is it that with this kid I'm finding more pieces of you in him?" Kyuubi asked to basically no one

(outside world)

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night seeing a full moon present in the sky. He then began to look around the area from his point of view trying to get a feel of the energy he felt yesterday. It then came to him very quickly as it appeared to be coming from the giant tree that was build in the village. He then got up wearing basically only his shorts not really needing to dress out and jumped out of the window and ran to where he was sensing that power that called out to him. He ran on the streets trying his hardest not to wake up anyone that was sleeping peacefully as he quickened his pace. As he ran he saw some women out on a moonlit stroll and didn't see him though he was completely aware of the fact that he didn't want to disturb them or else they would try to kick his ass

Once he was near the tree he saw that they never messed with it eco system as it was completely surrounded in water with roots sticking out from the surface. He then began to walk on the water which soon became a second nature to him as he no longer had to concentrate on his feet to get the exercise down.

When he finally reached the tree he couldn't help but gasp at not only how tall it was but how old it was just by its appearance alone. He then heard a faint voice call to him saying "Come"

He looked up and saw that on the top of the tree there was a faint glow of silver that quickly vanished. He then swallowed hard before he placed his hands on the root of the tree and began to climb to the top.

(Four hours later)

Naruto was now about halfway up the tree due to climbing it. Normally he would have simply walked up the tree but instead decided to try a new training technique in which he places his chakra in his arms and legs and simply pull his body up to increase his body strength and chakra control. It wasn't all that hard doing this as it was actually pretty easy. After another three hours the sun was beginning to raise but he was still hard at work in pulling his body up until he felt his hand touch solid ground so with much delight of him finally making it to the top he pulled the rest of his body up and over the ledge and laid down looking at the sky that was strangly nonexistent only leaves

He then heard the same voice call out to him again "Come" he then got off the ground and walked towards the sound the voice was coming from but didn't notice the person following behind him. He kept walking towards the voice until he felt an intense amount of heat come to him before he came upon an opening and bared witness to a large lake of Lava that looked to basically convert within the tree

**"Don't worry kit. This is just like that Water Walking exercise that I thought you. You just use far more Chakra in order for you to walk on it perfectly."** Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding and nervously he focused a lot of Chakra to his feet and took the first step onto the lake of Lava. When he saw that his shoes didn't get set on fire he took that as a sign to continue and started to walk on the Lava.

After about twenty minutes of walking on death he was finally off the lake of lava. He then heard the voice again "Come" and followed it again just wondering where this would lead him. After continuing past obstacles like bottomless pits, snake pits, crocodile pits he finally made it to the area that called out to him

"Damn Unc do you think this Hisakata person couldn't be a bit paranoid?" he asked Kyuubi with the Demon shrugging his shoulders

**"So was Void but eventually you get used to Paranoia. Besides this is the last stop so just be patient"** Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing

Just as he finished talking to Kyuubi a bright light met his face and he saw something leave from the top of the tree and looked at him

_**"Ah you. The one with the blood of my old friend Void. How are you doing?"**_ the light said as an image began to form before Naruto saw that it was the same Dragon he saw not to long ago in the forest

"I'm doing fine may I ask what is your name?" Naruto asked even though he knew the answer but it couldn't hurt to be curious

_**"My name is Hisakata Hana. I was at one time the partner of your ancestor Void. We've been friends for many long years but during a great battle he sealed me within this tree here and the only way I could get out is trying to reach someone with the same blood as him so that is why I contacted you."**_ Hisakata said with Naruto nodding at that

"So that was why I was able to see everything when I touched the tree. Your power lives through this forest." Naruto said with the dragon nodding again

**_"Yes but that doesn't mean I don't wish to be free which is why I need you to release the seal holding me bond here."_** Hisakata stated

"Okay but what do I get when I release you?" Naruto asked since in the real world nothing comes for free

**_"I'll allow you to summon my kind. The dragon contract was last held by your ancestor so you are immediately able to take hold of it and use it as your own."_** The Dragon said with Naruto nodding his head

"Deal" was all he said with the Dragon nodding his head

**_"Very well then. Now then to release the seal you must first wipe your blood over the seal in the center of the room. Once you've done that then allow your chakra to feed into the seal which will then break it."_** The Dragon stated with Naruto nodding. The blonde then bit his thumb and placed it on his right palm. He then slammed his palm on top of the seal. When that happened a huge mass of energy shot upward and completely surrounded him in a huge ring like pattern before it began to recede within itself and the ring only surrounded his right arm. Silver Chakra then exploded around his arm and he felt something attach itself to his skin before chakra seized and he fell unconscious

(Later on)

Naruto opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself back in the room he was sharing with Shino though the place did look pretty bad but that was understandable since they were men and the woman hated men in these lands. However he felt a pulse on his right arm and looked at it. His entire lower right arm was covered in a Silver/Blue Dragon Tattoo that made him look more of a badass. Though why it kept pulsing he didn't know

**"Kit that's your connection to Voids powers. The Tattoo allows you to summon the Dragon clan like Void along time ago. It's also sending a message to my brethren where ever they may be."** Kyuubi said with Naruto trying to let the information process into his brain

'what do you mean sending out a message? You mean it's trying to contact the other members in the family?' Naruto asked with Kyuubi nodding his head

**"Yes. You practically have the strongest connection to Void now aside from the other descendants from him but seeing as your strength is the closet to his even though his power was strong enough to take me on for a whole hour and remain even for about a day. But anyway back to the point. That tattoo is trying to inform the other Bijuu of your location but you can also use that to track the other vessels as well."** Kyuubi said

'But how can that be done?' Naruto asked

**"I Believe you just simply infuse my Chakra to the Tattoo and it will have a reaction with the other bijuu. You may help me find my family really soon."** Kyuubi said with a sense of pride in his voice. Naruto just simply laid back and looked staring at the full moon again since that was one of the things that would always keep him calm and collective

'This is some serious Shit' he thought as he continued to gaze out before letting himself drift into dream world

(Three Day's Later)

Naruto and his team now stood on a tree that over looked the bandit camp. Today was the day of operations to insure not only a future ally but a future clan in the leaf should certain clans like the Kurama and Uchiha clans fall. They awaited to think of a way to attack without any problem or opposition from the enemy.

"wait I think I know what we can do." Naruto said with his teammates looking at him and giving him their attention "just watch"

Naruto said as He then stood up. He started a total of fifty handsigns and ended with the Tora symbol and called out "Fire Style: Reign of Fire Jutsu" he called out. A huge ball of flames erupted in his palm and he held it for a while before he chucked it up into the bright and sunny blue sky. The sky then became a dark Orange color before lightning began to appear and immediately a giant storm picked up. Naruto then started another set of seals before yelling out "lightning style: Heavens Thunder" he yelled

Huge lightning volts began to pick up and hit the bandit camp with absolutely no mercy shown. They heard screams of agony and pain before Anko yelled for them to attack the base.

Naruto was the first to jump right in with his O-katana in hand removing the head of a bandit that tried to find water to take out the fire. When Naruto landed more Bandits soon fell victim to the blondes slashes. Hinata soon joined the fray and from the get go she commited her first kill. The feeling was mutual for right now as she was to busy with taking more and more lives by the second. Shino was also having the same experience as his teammate as he commanded his bugs to attack the bandits. Sure his hand wasn't the one commiting the act but he was the commander and that made it just as guilty to him as he was basically saying to take their lives

Naruto was continuing his slaughter of the Bandits since he already killed before when he was six years when an Anbu tried to attack him in his sleep. Kyuubi told him that was the first time Naruto had ever drawn on his chakra and Kyuubi stated that if he didn't take what little control he had on Naruto's mind at the time then he was sure the blonde would have taken on some of the influence and slowly become what those arrogant villagers proclaimed he would become

Pretty soon the body count became large enough as the leader of the group came walking out. He wasn't wearing a shirt on a sea blue vest with light blue jeans and had a tattoo on his right arm that looked like a green skull. The man had long white hair and a huge scar over his right eye. When his eye laid on Naruto they went from angry to pissed off in mere seconds

"Demon brat I never thought that I would get the chance to finally end your miserable life once and for all." Mizuki said with as much hatred as he could place in his words. Too Naruto however the feeling was mutual and he was getting tired of people trying to claim his end when they couldn't back up their words

"Tell me Mizuki-teme. How can you kill me now when you couldn't when I was four years old?" Naruto said with boredom in his voice. He was really tired of hearing the same tune sung everywhere he went. When he would walk into stores they would attempt to throw him out only for them to feel their bodies go threw windows and ceilings. If he would order some food they would try to defile it or poisin him which would also result in Naruto force feeding the food down their throats or throwing them head first into a hot stove or boiling pot. To Naruto this crap was just a normal routine

"Because unlike last time I have this." He said showing off his bare arm to reveal his tattoo

"So what you have a tattoo, it's not like that would help you win this." Naruto said with Mizuki laughing up a storm. That second his muscles grew larger in size making the blonde raise his eyebrows at that

"Oh contraire. This little baby I called the berserker seal enabling my body to not only grow but It can also increase both of my strength and speed. Get ready to die demon boy." Mizuki said charging at Naruto who smirked inwardly before his body began to be surrounded by Kyuubi's red chakra which began to build around his body forming the outline of a Fox.

"Oh yes let's get ready for a fight." Naruto said running forward.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata was now almost out of juice. She has so far taken out at least fifty bandits within the last half hour and she was now starting to loose her energy. She was slowly being approached by some bandits that had a look of lust in their faces

"I think before we kill her we should have some fun right guys?" one of the bandits said with the others nodding and giggling with delight. Hinata still held her ground and wasn't going to back out of this for no one.

"Hinata use the second level." Said her mother Hitome seeing her baby girl in a jam and thought she should help out

'But I don't know what the effects would be after I use it. I can't go on a gamble' she thought holding onto a kunai tightly as the men were still approaching her

"You may not have that choices at this moment hinata. It's now or never." Hitome said with Hinata herself sighing before she activated her Byakugan and with the Byakugan on she closed her eyes again and brought her hands up in the ram sign. She then muttered the words "release" and her eyes snapped open to reveal her Byakugan in a shattered like form with the pupil in the middle now visible. She felt her chakra exploded as she was covered in a blue like veil before she vanished much to the bandits shock.

All was quiet until one man screamed from behind them making them turn only to see their partner fall to the ground, dead. Soon more screams filled the air as more and more bandits were getting killed until only one was left.

He a huge look of fear on his face before he felt something go through his chest. When he looked down he noticed that the object that went through him was a hand that held his heart? However before he could question it he died on the spot

(Real Quick the body can live without the heart for at least 30 seconds unless the hospital is using a sedative to put the body in a coma like state.)

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and staggered backwards before she landed on her feet panting loudly before realization of her actions hit her and she vomited right then and there and looked at her hands in fear before she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her neck warmly. She looked behind her back to see her sensei smiling warmly at her with Shino behind her sensei also looking pretty okay

"Congrats Hinata, you have now become a true shinobi." Anko said with a smile but Hinata looked a little down

"But I killed them in cold blood." Hinata said

"Which they would have done to the women in the village or even worse. What you did was a good thing I making sure those people stay protected." Anko said seeing Hinata calm down some what. However before they could continue on with the conversation they heard a loud scream coming from Naruto's direction, so they quickly ran to that location

When they arrived they were greeted with the sight of Mizuki with his whole right arm removed and his left arm hanging loosely but the man was still alive. He tried to use his limp left arm as a weapon but Naruto just simply blocked it and used his sharp claws to slash across his chest area making him cry out in pain again and his blood flowing freely from the wound. Naruto then grabbed him by his neck and threw him behind his back and land near his teammates with a pool of blood leaking out.

"Sensei." Naruto said getting Anko's attention "Let's take the traitor to Kagura-sama. I think she would rather decide his fate." Naruto stated with Anko nodding. Naruto quickly summoned a fox and told the summon to bring the body with them which it obeyed.

(Later on)

Naruto and his team arrived back to the village doors to see the guards still looking impassive to Naruto and Shino, however this time Kagura was there to greet them. Naruto then nodded to his summon which dropped the body of the mortally wounded Mizuki in front of the old woman

"Kagura-sama this is the man that has tried to destroy your village." Naruto said with Kagura nodding

"Thank you all for your help. Please tell your Hokage we will keep in touch with him and discuss future business with him." Kagura said with team 10 nodding before they began to leave the forest after completing their first mission

(Meanwhile)

Deep within an unknown dark area laid a huge ceature hidden in the darkness all wrapped in chains. The creature opened it's eyes and looked off into the distance. It then began to chuckle deeply.

**_"So Void you truly believe your decendants will be the swords that ends my existence? Well I hope your ready for quite the disappointment."_** The creature yelled though he was interrupted

"I wouldn't count on that." Said the voice with the creature looking down only for it's eyes to widen

**_"YOU?"_**

AN: and break. Sorry for the wait but I wanted my update to long enough to keep your hunger for more satified until the next one comes. Now this one is starting to become one of my favorites to write and the next update come's in threes but which one is the question you need to ask yourself

Until Next time

Peace


	5. A trip to Waves

What's up my people. You know I truly like writing Naruto fanfics and the reason for that is this. I HATE THE ANIME

I saw the third movie and I'm thinking to myself "man this is a piece of crap". They had to many "Let's be friends" moments and out of every anime I've seen I hate those the most because it's stupid. If America and every other country in the world were like that then we would all be in civil war and the world would split into to groups. I like smart/serious anime's like the Gundam series and anime's like Code Geass, Moribito: Guardian of the sprit, and Samurai Deeper Kyo. Hopefully they would make more anime's for people my age and make the channels available to us instead of making us watch fucking cartoon network and adult swim for the shows we want to watch

WARNING: The following chapter has mushy romance crap involved. If you wish to move past that then go straight to the bottom of the page. Thank you and that will be all

Anyway enough of this BS and let's get it on

The trip back was nice and peaceful as they ran back at shinobi speed and talked a little amongst each other. The trip in itself took about one whole day to get back to the village and once they did they went straight to the Hokage's office.

"Ah if it isn't team 8 I take it the mission went well?" Sarutobi said with Anko briefing him on the events that took place in Swamp Country. Hiruzen was surprised to learn that all three of her students had committed their first kill more so for the blondes teammates since he was aware that Naruto already killed when he was younger. However his surprise turned to pride when he heard how they both took it very well in that regard and was sure now that the team would be able to perform better as a team.

He then dismissed team 8 and allowed them to go receive their payments of their mission. Naruto walked Hinata home and Anko went to go get some dango while Shino went home as well preparing himself for tomorrow.

(with Naruto and Hinata)

Hinata had her head resting on Naruto's shoulders as they walked through the empty town which made Naruto happy at that since he didn't want Hinata to get hurt because of him. Hinata however was enjoying the atmosphere and the peaceful silence between the two as they walked hand in hand with the moonlight illuminating the dark sky and appeared as if it placed a spot light on them so that it would feel as if only they were there

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said getting the white eyed girl to look up at him "Hmm"

"well since the night is still young do you want to go walk around for a bit?" Naruto asked with Hinata nodding and smiling at him

"Sure I would love to." Was all she said as Naruto got a huge smile on his face and with that they both walked off in the distance enjoying the peaceful silence

(Elsewhere deep in wind country)

A red haired boy could be seen walking through the impending hot desert with three others. The red haired kid was wearing a brown shirt with a white scarf tied around the neck and baggy white pants with bandages tied at the end with brown ninja sandals. What else made this kid look scary was the fact that he had a tattoo on his forehead that was the kanji for love and had a very dark look on his face

'What the hell was that feeling I got during that mission?' the kid asked himself

"Cub that signal was from my brother. He's trying to reach out to me somehow." Spoke the kids inner friend which made the red haired boy look around trying to locate this person

"Gaara what are you looking for?" asked the blonde girl to the kid named Gaara. He looked her way before turning his attention forward

"It's nothing Temari. Let's head back" Gaara said increasing his pace

(Meanwhile in Kumogakure)

A Blonde haired girl that looked no older then Seventeen (hey I know she's should be twenty six or seven before the timeskip but that would be too old for her to be with Naruto) could be seen training with a huge man that looked o be eighteen.

The girl had long blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail that reached her lower back and light blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved black tank top that showed off her navel and tight black pants that seemed to hug her figure tightly. She had the headband for kumo tied around her forehead

The man had dark skin and white hair that was in cornrows as well as black shades to cover his eyes with the tattoo of bull horns on his left cheek. He was wearing some white body armor with black pants and black combat boots. He had the headband for Kumo tied around his forehead.

Both of these two Kirabi and Yugito were currently having their daily spar between each other before they had to stop hearing something coming from a distance

"Kirabi did you feel that?" Yugito asked with said person having the same look as his fellow Jinchurichi

"I don't know but something tells me it will come again." Kiraabi said with Yugito

At that moment five others lifted their heads up in confusion at the strange feeling they had over some type of signal

(Back to Konoha - one month later)

It's been a full month since Team 8's first successful C-rank mission. After that one they did some D-ranks but Sarutobi decided that they were good enough so they were now only allowed to take C-rank mission since they were the strongest Gennin team to leave the academy with the same going to team 10 with the way they have been progressing.

It looks like his call for changing the teams completely was the absolute right choice. The team was corrected immediately when Kurenai took over as the sensei of said team. She first taught Ino Genjutsu and worked with Chouji in Speed and awarness to Genjutsu while Shikamaru was the one she worked on the most. The boy's only drive was to look at the clouds and constantly say the word "troublesome". Well Kurenai solved that problem first hand by using her special Nightmare Genjutsu that she made with Anko when they were gennin. She used that jutsu to make him relive his worst fear which was….being hit by a frying pan or to be more specific a frying pan

Yep that was his worst fear

After that she would treaten him saying she would use it if she ever heard him say that word. It turns out that Nara men can indeed listen you just have to give them the right motivation for it

Ino was like a rock in a hard place. She would day in and day out about how she will win Sasuke over that pink haired bitch that was Haruno Sakura. Kurenai made sure that their would be no fan girl under her teachings since they would only want to learn for the one they like. It took her damn near a week of trying and forcing the drive into the blondes head but the end result worked as she was now a far different person, sure some of that fan girl was still in her system but it showed itself less and less and less until eventually it just didn't exist at all

Chouji however made the most progress out of the three and the way Kurenai did that was using the one method every woman has mastered in a certain way. She bribed him with all you can eat buffets if he completed certain things to her expectations and at the same time would use Chouji's bag of chips as a bribe as well stating that she would give Chouji one bag for every good thing he did when ever they trained. Soon Team 10 would become as great as they are with teamwork

Sadly the one team Hiruzen knew would fail all together was team 7. The team held no amount teamwork and skill to fill up a glass of water, hell they couldn't even produce a single drop of water with the amountg they possessed. He truly wondered what would make the son of the white fang and student of the Yondaime take in such a weak team

However today was different as he now had team 8 standing before him and boy did he have a good one for them today

"Okay team 8 I have a pretty standard C-rank mission for you today." Sarutobi said

"What's the mission Hokage-sama?" Anko asked with her team nodding their head

"Okay your team is assigned to both protect and escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to his home in the land of waves. You to stay there until the bridge is finished so I would say for you to pack for a three week trip. Now then please let in the client in so that the team may meet him." Sarutobi said with the guards nodding and opening the door to reveal a old man walking in with a sake bottle in hand.

The man was clothed in gray civilian cloths and a straw hat and looked as drunk as a guy ready to screw a really fat chick. And I mean really drunk for that

"What's this? (hip) i asked for shinobi and all I get are a bunch of shot nosed brat's. the blonde looks like he'll piss his pants if he ever stepped out of the gates." The old man said taking another swig of his gin. However the liquid never came as the bottle shattered into a million pieces curteousy of Naruto who threw a kunai at the bottle that also stracthed the mans forehead a little making him aware not to mess with this kid

"Okay anyway you are to depart in one hour. Dismissed." Sarutobi said with team 8 nodding a leaving the room.

(One hour later)

Naruto and his team with Tazuna were now standing before the gate. After clarifying everything with the guards they opened the doors and team 8 was one what would become their Sixth C-rank mission.

The trip was quiet and peaceful as the team looked at the nature around them with Tazuna shooting the breeze with Anko since he currently trusted her the most out of the team, what with her being a Jounnin as opposed to three Gennin

Naruto currently was holding Hinata's hand in his as they talked to each other about what they think would happen on this mission. Naruto personally was glad that they went on another C-rank as he wanted as much alone time with Hinata as he could get and judging by the way she was acting she was looking forward to the mission as well. However his eye darted to the side as he spotted a large puddle in the middle of the road.

'Wait a minute how the hell can there be a puddle when it hasn't rained in three weeks?' Naruto thought before his eyes widened. He then made looked towards Shino who nodded telling him that he too saw the weak disguise that these men were using. He then made hand gestures to Anko who also made the same telling him not to engage until further notice

when the group got a certain distance away from the puddle two heads jumped out each wearing the same get up with headbands that said they were from Kiri and two huge gauntlets on their right and left arm. The one that wore a cloak threw the one that didn't at the group of travelers with a chain link between them.

The group of ninja then saw Anko get wrapped up in the huge chain before the weapon was pulled on and ripped the Tokubetsu Jounnin to pieces

"One…"

"….Down"

they then ran at Naruto thinking the blonde wouldn't expect a thing but they were soon greeted with two strike to the chest by Hinata and was followed with getting wrapped up in Shino's bugs and getting wrapped around the tree. When they looked up they came in contact with a giant lightning bolt with a voice calling out "Lightning Style: Furious Thunder". The bolt hit the tree that they were once on that exploded into a huge flame. However before both men knew what was going on they felt a hit to there necks thus knocking them unconscious.

Team 8 them tied the group of ninja to another tree as they heard the sound of clapping and turned to see Anko walk out with a huge grin on her face

"Good job you guys. I could have done that any better myself." Anko said getting smiles from the team before she turned stone faced and looked at Tazuna who took one glance and looked ready to piss himself "Now as for you. You told us that this was a simple C-rank mission which meant that the only attacks that we would receive would be from Bandits, however those two that my team just kicked the shit out of were the Demon Brothers, two incredibly strong Chunnin rank ninjas which would up the level of this mission to that of an A-rank." Anko said with Tazuna looking like he wished he was drunk right now.

"Okay well it's like this basically…." Tazuna then explained his situation in his home country about the tyrant known as Gatou and how the man basically killed the land when he took over the country. He told them how the only way for him to get help was to hire Shinobi and the most his country could gather was enough money for a C-rank mission and the only way he could get that was by stressing the truth.

Anko's stone faced look remained on her face before she looked at her team "Well what do you guys want to do? Continue the mission or go back home?" Anko asked

"Continue" they all said at once thus surprising both Anko and Tazuna at how fast they came up with that answer

"Really well what makes you choice your answer that fast?" Anko asked

"Well it's illogical to leave this man hanging when he needs help. I think it would be more beneficial for us to help him out in his situation." Shino said

"Well I think only a heartless bastard would leave someone high and dry when they are in need of major help." Hinata said looking at Naruto

"I'm not going back because of that crap. Besides we need some excitement for once." Naruto said getting a grin from Anko

"Alright. Well then Tazuna you still have your team but you will hear from the Hokage later on about this matter." Anko said getting a nod from Tazuna

"Yes I will be sure to pay him back on a later date but for now I thank you for what your doing." Tazuna said looking up to the sky as if Kami just blessed him with angels.

Naruto on the other hand was eyeing the gauntlets the Chunnin called the demon brothers were using

"Kit you should take those" Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that

'Really? What for?' Naruto asked still eyeballing the gauntlets

"Because they can make some pretty sick weapons for you once I modify them and make them better for you to work with." Kyuubi said with Naruto simply shruuging his shoulders. He then removed both gauntlets from the brothers arms and sealed them in a blank scroll using Kyuubi's Chakra since his demon uncle told him to do that so he could work on the weapons himself

(Meanwhile)

"So looks like your subordinate's failed to complete one simple little task Zabuza." Said the short, portly and ugly looking man named Gatou in front of the dark man known as Momochi Zabuza, otherwise known by his fear inducing name the demon of the mist

before Gatou could even blink he came face to face with a huge sword that was very close into cutting him in half and was very close to his neck.

"Look here Gatou, you will get what you want as long as I get my pay. When that old man is dead I want my money." Zabuza said with Gatou nodding his head before taking a step back away from the sword and regaining his composure

"Well you better get it done soon or else I won't pay you at all. Let's go boys." Gatou said as he walked out

"You should have killed him Zabuza." Another voice said coming out of the shadows and looked like a very beautiful young girl

"I know Haku and I will in time after I get my money. That bastard will pay me one way or another." He said as he stood up

"Come Haku. Let's go pay those Shinobi a little visit." Zabuza said as he and Haku left the room

AN: and break. Well here it is the next chapter to Forbidden king. Sorry about the wait but I had to write the next chapter to war and Death before Dishonor and since I have both done right now I'll simply update these and give War a double update. Now i'm sorry this isn't my usual large update but bare with me as the next one will be larger as working with the wave arc is one of specialties in fanfiction

Also please read my new fic Swell of the Eternal Sky as that one will be crazy going down the road

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holiday's


	6. A Clash Between Demons

Eh guys whats up? Well I'm back with a new chapter to Forbidden king

Now let's get this shit poppin

"Well what do you think?" Tazuna asked seeing his escorts look at the huge structure behind them

"Impressive, Most Impressive" Shino said quoting a very famous person

(Meanwhile in a Galaxy Far, Far Away)

Darth Vader was walking through the Death star before he sneezed 'Damnit that's the fourth time this week, I'm going to have to kill someone, wait. Kill them…_with the force' _he thought chuckling deeply before he held up his hands and caught someone's throat before he tightened his hands making the unlucky persons head exploded thus filling the void

(Back to Naruto)

"Wow this is incredible." Hinata said gazing at the huge structure before her

"Your homeland is bound to prosper as soon as this bridge is finished." Anko said seeing Tazuna nod while explaining the foundations and the time it took to build said bridge and what would happen when the bridge was finished

Naruto however sighed as he looked upwards to the sky. He felt as if something that was lost would soon return to him soon. Hinata however saw this and felt worried about him. So like she always did she got to his side and laid her head on his shoulder getting his attention, he then looked down at her and felt his lips get locked on Hinata's as his moment went from gloomy to make-out session with Hinata

"Damn, those two are always making out." Shino said before seeing his sensei smirk at him "your just pissed because your not in his shoes aren't you?" she said seeing Shino look away in embarrassment which made her smirk even deeper

However the trip soon ended and the boat reached the docks. Naruto and Hinata had to stop due to the boat stopping. However before Naruto could move Naruto heard Hinata whisper in his ear "If you stay a good boy I'll be sure to do more for you then make out" she said before backing away seeing Naruto sweat up a storm and smirk at that while mentally thanking her sensei

Anko was happy to see her influence on the girl was increasing. She felt proud to see her student act so open to her man but couldn't help but feel a little jealous inside for some reason 'what the hell was that all about?' she asked herself

When Naruto got off the boat he took some quick glances at Hinata and saw the girl lick her finger and rub it around her mouth making the blonde cough before walking ahead not hearing the giggle coming from Hinata

The group were now walking around a path leading to Tazuna's house, which was slightly long walk but they didn't complain since they weren't in a rush. However Naruto was sensing someone was watching his team.

"**Naruto be careful you're being watched." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking around for the person

'_Really where?' _Naruto asked trying to find the guy

"**To your right." **Kyuubi said. Not needing to be told twice Naruto pulled out a kunai and chucked it into a bush next to him. Hinata ran towards the bush and opened it to see a white bunny scared out of it's mind. It was time like this that he was glad he did not get on team seven as he remembered if he had been on the same team as Sasuke or Sakura then they would try to berate him on his motion. However he was on a better team and as a plus this wasn't a C-ranked mission anymore so he would have to look at every aspect on this problem

"Sensei do you see anything weird with this animal." Naruto said petting the bunny to calm it down.

"Its coat isn't supposed to white since it's the summer season so it's coat should be brown." Anko said seeing Hinata put the bunny down.

Soon Naruto's danger sense's were tingling as he jumped and pulled Hinata and Tazuna down with Anko and Shino soon following suite. About a second later the sound of a massive object could be heard flying out of a tree line and flew over the group of travelers just barely starching their heads. The huge object then flew into a tree where the blade embedded itself.

Soon a figure appeared standing on the hilt of the blade maintaining perfect balance. The figure known as Momochi Zabuza looked at the group of travelers with massive amounts of bloodlust in his eyes

"Well if it isn't the sexy Mitarashi Anko the snake charmer. I never thought I would face off against someone of your caliber." Zabuza said with Anko smirking at the man called the demon of the mist

"Well I never thought the demon of the mist would stoop so low as to try and kill an innocent old man." Anko said with Zabuza chuckling

"Well then since you know my objective then hand over the old man. If you do then I'll let you pass." Zabuza said with Naruto stepped forward. Naruto then pulled out his O-Katana while charging Kyuubi's Chakra which formed an outline for a fox with one tail

"Sorry not going to happen." Naruto said holding the blade making Zabuza's raise an eyebrow….if he had any, as he watched Naruto's transformation

"Boy what the hell are you?" Zabuza asked in a curious tone with Naruto raising his shoulders at that

"Who knows, all I know is that my power is near limitless, but right now I think it's time for us to dance…. Momochi Zabuza." Naruto said seeing the man laugh at that

"Well now you know my name as well? I never thought someone your age would have knowledge on me in the slightest. I have a feeling you'll be a good and well needed challenge." Zabuza said before jumping backwards and grabbing the hilt of his sword and pulling the blade from the tree before charging at Naruto who did the same thing allowing their swords to clash before they broke apart and were now standing on top of the lake and charging foreward once again allowing their swords to clash hard which caused a ripple in the lake bellow before splitting apart and beginning their dance of death

Zabuza used his inhuman strength to heave his heavy sword over his shoulder and slam it on the surface Naruto stood on only to duck under a quick slice sent by the blonde Namikaze. Zabuza then extended left arm into a left hook that Naruto dodged but failed to see Zabuza use the momentum to spin himself and allow him to add some speed to his sword. Naruto blocked it with his O-katana which was covered in Kyuubi's chakra and followed along the blades edge to cut across his chest making the man jump back and place the sword on his back before starting a long set of hand signs

"I must say kid you are indeed impressive for one so young but let's see you dodge this." He yelled finishing his set of seals with the symbol for tori and called out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu.". a huge plume of water rose from behind him and took on the shape of a mighty dragon made of nothing but water went flying towards Naruto, who simply held up a one handed Tora symbol and waited patiently for the no eyebrow man to make his move before he made his

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Bullet Jutsu." Naruto yelled launching a huge plume of wind that took on the shape of a dragon as well. The Wind Dragon flew directly at the Water Dragon which soon cancelled each other out. Zabuza was surprised at that. He had only witnessed one person in his life time commit one handed hand signs but that person was past the age of fourteen

"I can say without a doubt that your very good at swordsmen ship but let's see how long you can last Boy." Zabuza said with Naruto smirking

"Well then lets stop the fucking talking and get this party started." Naruto said running at Zabuza head on starting the battle again

Zabuza grabbed his sword with both hands and began to spin like a top. Naruto however wasn't stupid enough to try to block it so Naruto simply cut the flow of chakra into his feet and allowed himself to fall into the water thus allowing Zabuza's hit to miss him completely before the blonde blasted out of the water extended his right palm calling out "Void Shot" sending a blast of chakra at Zabuza who's eyes widened before he pushed himself backwards allowing the blast to hit the surface before him causing an explosion which took him off his feet

Naruto then landed on his feet before putting away his O-katana and started a large sequence of seals before calling out "Wind Style: Great Vortex Jutsu" Naruto yelled. A circle of wind appeared going over Naruto picking up water as well turning it from a wind vortex to a water vortex. Naruto then extended his hand and sent the massive plume of water at his opponent which connected and sucked him into the vortex and sent him to the forest behind them.

Zabuza's body was soon slammed into a tree before receiving more hits that felt like Kunai. He looked up to see Naruto standing before him with Kyuubi's chakra now gone but his eyes were still red and silted.

"Well it was an honor to fight you 'Demon of the mist'. I must say that you are my strongest opponent that I've faced. I am honored to take your life." Naruto said with Zabuza himself struggling to stand up seeing as how deep the kunai's went into his body

"NO. I refuse to let anyone take my life other then myself." Zabuza said talking like a real warrior would since in the times of the true samurai their was a way the warrior took which was called live by the sword which said if you lose a fight that could very well take your own life you either fight till you take out both yourself and your opponent or take your own life with your sword. Zabuza remembered one day when one of the members of the seven swordsmen when the fellow member Kairo Sukai, the Ghost of the hidden mist, took his own life after a failed raiding mission in Kusa no Kuni when he bravely and valiantly fought a battalion of Kusa Ninja and took out a large number of them before he ended his own life refusing to let them take claim of his life

after that day it was the process that forced the seven swordsmen to split with one becoming the next Mizukage and the last five going their separate ways.

"Very well then I won't kill you but I will end it here." Naruto said before charging forward seeing Zabuza trying to stand. However they both stopped when Zabuza was hit by several flying senbon that imbedded itself into his neck thus killing him. Naruto looked in the direction the senbon came from to see it was from a hunter ninja

"Thank you for your assistance in defeating Zabuza. I would have attacked sooner but I wanted it to be the right moment until I did." The hunter ninja said standing next to Zabuza's dead body with Naruto nodding

"Okay I guess I'm cool with it but I just one question before you take the huge lug away." Naruto said seeing the ninja hefting the body on his shoulders securing him on his own shoulders

"Yes what is it that you want to ask?" the hunter ninja said playing his part

"Why aren't destroying the body of the hunted after you made your kill?" Naruto asked with his eyes becoming the eyes of Kyuubi which helped him see the hunter stiff up

"We'll meet again Konoha ninja and when we do I'll kill you." The hunter ninja said making a one handed tora sign and vanished in a whirl of the wind

"I'll be waiting for you." Naruto said hearing his name get called and saw his team and with client in tow run towards him.

"Naruto-kun you were amazing." Hinata said hugging Naruto making the boy grin putting his arms around her shoulders bringing her closer

"Yes that was very impressive. However I do wish to learn Kenjutsu soon so if it's okay with you can you help me with that?" Shino asked with Naruto nodding

"Sure thing Shino. Just tell the time and place and I'll help you out." Naruto said with Anko walking up and rubbing the kids head

"That was pretty good Naruto though I'll only say this once. Never play the 'solo hero' scene as that does nothing but get you kill." Anko said with Naruto nodding. She then looked at Tazuna who then guided them back on their path

(elsewhere)

"Damnit Haku! Did you have to be so precise with your aim." Zabuza said pulling out the last needle trapped in his neck. However when that happened he lost some control to his arms making his body lay back down on the ground in pain still angry that he lost to that blonde kid

"I'm sorry Zabuza but it was the only way to make it convincing but that blonde boy was still able to see through the façade." Haku said removing her mask revealing a face that would make you think she was in her early twenties. She looked as Zabuza snarled in pain as he reached up to remove his bandage like mask.

"Well Haku I hope that ruthlessness you hold comes in handy when you take on that blonde boy." Zabuza said finally removing his mask to breath in the fresh air

(Tazuna's House – later that night)

"Hey guys I'm back and with friends." Tazuna said entering his house to see his daughter, Tsunami who looked like she was in her late twenties, as well as his eight year old grandson Inari who didn't look so happy to see his grandfather.

"Father! Oh thank god your okay." Tsunami said running up and hugging the old man. Inari however were eyeing team eight as if trying to size them up.

Naruto saw this and didn't like how this kid tried to make it seem like they were nothing but wannabe's playing ninja

"Yep all thanks to these super awesome ninja who didn't let not a single scratch hit me. Especially the blonde one. He basically took out some strong shinobi that Gatou hired all by himself." Tazuna said with Tsunami looking at Naruto who blushed under the woman's gaze. However her gaze soon went back to Tazuna remembering what he said about shinobi

"Wait father how could you take on Shinobi when you only had enough for a C-rank?" she asked with Tazuna scratching the back of his head. He then explained how he lied to Konoha about the mission and how the team found out during the first shinobi attack. Of course Tsunami berated her father on lying to the leaf but was just glad he was still all right. Inari however left during the story and went up to his room, Naruto followed him to see the boy in his room holding a picture of a fisher men. Naruto leaned in to hear the boy cry.

However it seemed the boy heard him and turned to see him standing in the door way thus making him wipe his tears and yell at Naruto "hey get out of here."

Naruto however would have known of that as he walked in much to the kids protest and looked at the picture of the fisher man "So I take it that person was special to you huh?" Naruto said with the boy nodding his head

"Get over it. Going over painful memories will only lead to more painful memories." Naruto said blankly hearing the kid gasp at that. Naruto simply walked out hearing Inari tell him to leave his room before he picked up the photo and cried on it.

Naruto walked downstairs to see his team sitting down to eat the dinner Tsunami just prepared. Naruto finished his food in twenty minutes which was when Inari walked downstairs and glared at the blonde who said he was going to be out for a while and left the house after getting the okay by Anko

(Two hours later)

The moonlight illuminated the night sky as well as the forest that broader Nami no Kuni. The sounds of someone moving at shinobi speed could be heard as a lone figure ran through the forest with great speed and agility. The figure ran until he came across a waterfall so he jumped up and landed in the pool of water sending splashes of water around the figure.

Naruto, who now stood shirtless, had been training hard for the last two hours in using his newest weapon that his uncle finally completed. They were twin jet black gauntlets that had three long red blade's attached to the front end of the gauntlets that also had a wide enough hole for them to retracted within them. The gauntlets also had the image of four fox tails wrapped around the weapons. The gauntlets also had small holes going along the rim of the front with two hidden compartments underneath

These were the weapons Kyuubi created with the demon brothers gauntlets that he took into his possession. They were called the Blaze Gauntlets due to a special feature Kyuubi added to them. Kyuubi also added in several more features to the gauntlets that he wanted the blonde to find out on his own. Naruto was now out here testing out every feature they contained which adding up the number became nine. He was now testing out the next feature on this item which impressed Naruto even more on this item and how much of a genious his uncle

"Hey I help in making it to you know" Shadow said

"**Actually he did somewhat help with the outer design since I was going to originally going to just put my face as the image."** He said with Naruto inwardly laughing at his alternate self trying to have one over his uncle. However pretty soon the time he had to rest ended as he once again went back to work. He quickly vanished from sight and reappeared in the sky over the moon with his back to the ground before he shouted aloud and began training

(The Next Day)

Naruto was walking through the village hopping to get a request done by Tsunami. Tsunami wanted to get some groceries done for tonights dinner but he insisted on going for her since he didn't trust that Gatou wouldn't try to kidnap the woman to not only lure out Tazuna but also use to rape on a daily basis. The request was simply for him to gather but he wanted to get this over with so that he could go back to training with his gauntlets. However before he could do anything he heard someone call out to him

"Hey you the blonde kid."

Naruto turned to see a brown haired with orange straps along her cheeks and chestnut brown eyes. She had on a crimson red Shirt that struggled against her well developed chest. She also had on Black jeans and red ninja sandals. Naruto could have sworn he saw her before seeing as how she had small tear drops in her eyes

"Kid, is your name Namikaze Ryuu Naruto?" she asked with the blonde looking confused at how she knew his name

"Yes that is my name but how do yo-uph." Naruto was saying until the girl gave him a huge hug with tears streaming down her face

"It's you, I finally found you." The woman said with Naruto looking confused by what she was saying

"Okay who are you?" Naruto asked with the woman looking at him with tears still streaming down her face

"It's me Naruto, Rin. Namikaze Inuzuka Rin, I'm your big sister."

AN: and break. Well that felt good. Now the next chapter well defiantly be longer as that will hold the rest of the wave arc and reveal some of the effects of the Blaze Gauntlets, feel free to ask if you want to use them. Now the next chapter will come out in two week as I want the next week to be all about Swell of the Eternal Sky. Also my name is now Reaper INI which is my more mature setting on this site

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	7. A Bloody end in wave

Hey what's up people? Well first I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and those that just started to read the story. I also want to say this, I'm not following the manga for any one of my stories. They made the story from interesting to sucks D*** in far less time then DBZ when they made Gohan from pimp to pussy because he was scared of his mom. It looks like not only did the leaf accept him but they are willing to die for him. I hate that supplemental Bullshit because if you ever watched a show called Code Geass you would see that those guys are fucking geniuses.

Also I was thinking of writing a Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh cross since I'm starting to enjoy the show again. Believe me I can understand if I would look stupid but I think I can make a good one if I try

Anyway enough of that garbage let's get this going

Naruto looked on in shock at that. How could he have a sister? He then remembered what Sarutobi told him. He said that Inuzuka Rin was under his father's team and was also his daughter which meant she was his half sister but his sister known the less which also meant…his eyes widened as he looked at the young woman

"Rin does this mean that you hold the Fukyuugan?" Naruto asked with the woman closing her still tearing eyes before she opened her eyes to reveal the silver ones of the Fukyuugan. Naruto felt tears also come to him as he hugged his sister for the first time in his life. He was happy again, his family was getting bigger now.

(Later on)

Naruto got what Tsunami wanted from a store and instead of paying the normal amount he told the cashier that he priced his items wrong so he could pay extra. The man was happy about that as he never thought someone would be so kind. He was now walking through the streets with Rin

"So sis what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with his sister walking next to him

"I came here on a job from the Fire Daimiyo. He wanted me to help in taking down Gatou so that we came free this land and start new trade agreements between the lands." She said with Naruto nodding "So why are you here? Are you on a Gennin team?" she asked with him nodding

"Yeah. My team arrived here yesterday." He said with her nodding

"So who's your sensei? Is it Hatake kakashi?" she asked with a tiny blush. She always had a crush on him and just didn't know how to tell him

"That Bastard? No chance in hell would I let him be my sensei." Naruto said with Rin looking at him funny

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked. Naruto then explained how Kakashi refused to take him in because of their fathers death and how the man hated him. Rin got pissed at that, how can that bastard deny taking care of his sensei's son? Well he can forget getting her heart now.

She then got in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Look Naruto-kun, that bastard may have betrayed our father but I promise you that I will be there for you from this moment on." She said putting a smile on Naruto's face before he hugged her

"Thank you sis." He said with her hugging him back. (Okay if you haven't barfed yet I'm sorry for that sentimental bullshit. It was done on a fucking impulse and I will 'Hopefully' never do that again)

(The Following day)

Naruto was once again in the forest training with his Blaze Gauntlets which he was just starting to get used to the Gauntlet and the effect they have on him. These things were amazing and he loved the way they were designed. It turned out that one of the features Kyuubi added to them was called Nature's fury which allowed him access to all the elemental chakras. They also allowed him to choose one element at once like if he wanted fire he just imagines fire. When that happen's the Gauntlets would show the image of fire and turn his eyes orange.

The Gauntlet would then allow him to use some special Jutsu's that went with the element of his choice and have some control over the said element. Kyuubi gave it about seven elements with two belonging to him and Kyuubi. The element would also work on his body as well. When he used lightning his speed would improve three times past what it was before he used the element.

He was about to change the element until he heard something. He looked behind his back to find a girl walking through the forest with a basket that held what looked like green herbs. Naruto saw that she had long black hair with chestnut brown eyes which really reflected her beauty with a pink dress on. She soon looked his way and her eyes widened as she saw the area. She then walked up to Naruto as she saw the damage to the area and the gauntlets on the boys arms

"Did you do all this by yourself?" She asked looking around with Naruto scratching the back of his head as he made the gauntlets disappear.

"Well actually yeah I did. I kind of take things to far when it comes to training." He said with the girl looking at him a little strangely

"So you're a Shinobi?" She asked with Naruto nodding as he tapped his headband that marked him a shinobi of the leaf

"Yep. I'm a leaf ninja though I'm sure it's pretty cool to be a shinobi huh? Miss hunter ninja." Naruto said with his eyes going from playful to serious in three seconds. The girl took a step back in shock and cursed to herself for not bringing a single weapon with her. However she didn't let that stop her as she got into a stance that made Naruto raise an eyebrow before he simply stood in a relaxed stance making the girl relax a little since she saw Naruto relaxed. The blonde simply walked slowly toward the girl who tried to back up but then saw how he wasn't quick to attack her. Soon Naruto was right in front of her and simply placed his hands on hers and told her to calm down

"First off what is your name? You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Naruto said with the girl looking okay with him there but still had her guard up

"My names Momochi Haku. I'm the adoptive daughter of the man you tried to kill four days ago." She said with some edge to her voice, but when she looked at Naruto's eyes she saw that he wasn't affected by that

"Hello Haku my names Namikaze Ryuu Naruto. I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage from my village." Naruto said with Haku looking surprised by that. The Yondaime Hokage was a legend that even after twelve years of his death still struck fear in people's heart at the possibility of a second coming.

"Now Haku I don't know your situation but judging by the fact that you and Zabuza are working for scum such as Gatou tells me one thing, your hiding aren't you?" he asked with the girl nodding "well how about I help you out in your situation." He said with Haku raising an eyebrow at that

(Later on – three hours later)

Naruto walked back into the house with a devilish grin as he saw his sister and his sensei talking to each other, trying to catch up after so many years of them being separated. Hinata was helping Tsunami with the cooking and Shino was probably still at the bridge with Tazuna. Hinata saw him and acknowledged his presence which made Naruto have a vision of her being his wife and doing that for him on a daily basis. He soon had to shake his head when Anko called him to the room where Rin was sitting

"Naruto you never told me you had a sister nor that said sister was Inuzuka Rin, the girl that been one of the best friends I ever had besides Yuuhi Kurenai." She said

"Well I read that I did in my fathers scroll but I thought he was either yanking my chain or that she died along time ago." Naruto said sadly with Rin standing up and hugging the boy telling him she'll always be there for him now. They soon stopped when the doors opened to reveal one Tazuna walking in the room with Shino closely behind

"Hey dad is everything okay?" she asked with Tazuna sighing deeply before he sat down on the chair

"I wish it was. Five more people quit today as they felt that they could no longer leave their families with the thought of getting themselves killed and leaving their the ones they loved at the mercy of Gatou and his thugs." He said with Tsunami sighing as well. It looked as if no one believed that they could gain the freedom that was stolen from them.

"But with great tragedies comes great victories as this kid actually replaced them with what he called bug clones and had them do all their work even better then the previous workers could. I just hope no one else will quit before the time comes when you all fight Zabuza again." He said with Naruto nodding before Hinata walked up to him and took his hand in hers and guided him up stairs

"Um Hinata-chan are you sure we should do that here?" he asked with Anko and Rin smirking at the boy and seeing Shino put his head down and Tsunami and Tazuna blushing. Hinata looked at him with a smile

"Oh yes I do I told you if you be a good boy then you'll get a little reward and why not let it be what I'm about to let you have." She said tugging on his arms making him move up the stairs faster to their room.

There was only silence downstairs as no could say a thing but Anko couldn't help but say it

"Looks like I taught her something valuable huh?" she asked with Rin looking at her before she grinned

"You didn't?" she asked with Anko laughing

"You bet your hot ass I did." She said with Rin laughing as well with the others backing away from the women as tey had a conversation on what Anko taught Hinata

(Three days later)

Team 8 could now be seen walking towards the bridge with Tazuna in the center of their group. They already saw Gatou lay down the gauntlet to them as he sent to samurai thugs to the house he lived in order to kid nap his daughter since they thought he was at the bridge. The results were the two samurai getting brutally killed by Naruto, who was pissed at the thought of those two using the mans daughter as a weapon and a future sex toy to make his evil corrupted kids and further corrupt the world with his greed

So Naruto summoned three foxes to stay with Tsunami and Inari, who was now acting far differently then he did when Naruto first arrived to the house. But for right now Naruto was concerned about the situation at hand. Would those two except his offer to them to come back to Konoha. He was sure that Haku would take it but she wouldn't if Zabuza said no. He hoped that they would take up his offer as he didn't want to stain his hands with their blood.

So that Mourning Team 8, Rin, more Fox summons help Tazuna, who was happy about the extra help. Anko was helping by using some of the Fire Jutsu knew to heat up the metal so that it could be bent more and fitted easier. Shino was using his bugs to help with the installing of the beams which the worker really appreciated. Hinata was using her Byakugan to tell them where to load the beams in perfectly, as well as use some water jutsu's to keep the men refreshed and able to work. The summons helped by moving beams and items around for the men, who were fearful at first but after the words of Tazuna came they soon accept the help from the foxes

Naruto had created about 200 K.B.s who were all doing various jobs around the bridge. Tazuna had thanked him profusely, as the K.B.s pretty much replaced all of the workers that he had lost. They also added a few dozen extra workers to the load and decreased the time it would have taken to complete the bridge. While the nearly finished bridge should have taken another two days to complete, it was now finished by sundown. Once the bridge was completed, the workers stood together and were about to see them off.

"Well, well, what have we here?" came a snide voice from behind them. The five shinobi and all of the workers turned to the sight that greeted them. There stood a short, plump man in a suit surrounded by almost a hundred men, armed to the teeth. The workers shrank back in fear, but the five shinobi and immense foxes stood resolute.

"I guess Zabuza won't have the pleasure of finishing you all. Not that I would've let him have that satisfaction anyways!" said the plump man whom Naruto guessed was Gato. He was about to say something, but a thin bank of mist began to roll in.

"Is that so Gato-teme?" whispered an all too familiar voice. No sooner had it stopped echoing about that two figures appeared in front of the five shinobi, Zabuza and Haku. Naruto found a smirk creeping to his face as he walked up next to both of the former mist ninjas along with the others as all seven stood side by side

"So you decided to take my offer huh?" Naruto asked with Zabuza chuckling

"Yep kid. I thought about what you said to Haku and I couldn't help but agree with you. besides I did want to kill Gato anyway." He said with Naruto smirking evilly

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Rin asked with Naruto starting to laugh a little

"It's simple sis, Zabuza and Haku decided to come back with us to Konoha. And they also decided that they would rather kill Gato then work for him for one more minute." He said with all of them smirking at that

"You think you can fight through over a hundred men? I don't think so. Boys take them out." Gato said pointing at the group of ninja before them. The men cheered at that as they ran forward with their weapons held high.

"I'll take them on. Zabuza I'll leave Gato alive for you." Naruto said charging forward with his teammates protesting but they soon held back their words when they realized that they needed to keep the bridge builder safe.

The blonde met his first victim by send a side slash that separated his torso from his legs. He then added in his wind Chakra to his blade which started to whistle in the wind. He then ran through five more mercenaries without so much as problem. He then put his O-katana away and added some chakra to his arms. He then yelled "I summon you now, Blaze Gauntlets." He said as flames appeared around his arms before his favorite new weapons appeared. His eyes were now blood red and silted. The blades then extended as he vanished from sight and reappeared on another side.

The five mercenaries he went through exploded in fire as Naruto smirked once more before he called out "Demonic Art: Chains of the Underworld" he called out as two sets of chains fired out of his gauntlets. Naruto then embedded them with his wind chakra into them and spun himself like a top slicing threw the mercenaries in quick numbers.

He then stopped his spin and sent his chains flying forward and they wrapped themselves around two more mercenaries. He then flew through some seals and called out "Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu." He yelled as the flames covered him then traveled down the chains and consumed not only the one that was wrapped up in the chains but also took out some of the mercenaries surrounding them.

He then called out "Element Art: Lightning change" he said as the gauntlets image changed to white lightning bolts with his eyes becoming white and silted. He then ran even faster and tore through the mercenaries like a hot knife through butter. One of them tried to strike him down with a warhammer that he sent down but Naruto used his right arm to block the shot which worked as it destroyed the hammer. Naruto wasn't fazed by this and sent his left arm unto an uppercut that stabbed the man in his stomach which sent massive electricity into the mans body making his body spasm uncontrollably.

Naruto then heard the sound of people charged at him as he looked behind him and saw spear wielding mercenaries charge at him with their spears ready.

"Tssh weakling's" Naruto said hefting the man trapped in his claws, who cried out in pain, and turned his body so he could shield him. The spear wielders held to much momentum and stabbed their friend through his body killing him. Naruto then opened his palm as the gauntlets glowed white with Naruto's eyes turning completely white as well. He then yelled "Blaze Gauntlets: Lightning Element: Dragon Thunder Cannon" he called out. Soon huge blast of lightning left both of his hands and hit two more groups of mercenaries and was soon completely obliterated.

The others were completely wide eyed watching the whole thing. Tazuna was amazed that a kid his age would attack such a large army on his own and was _winning _for that matter. He was sure glad this kid was on his side for he would be very afraid if he was an employee of Gato

Shino was very glad he had this kid as a teammate as he could learn a lot from him. 'I wonder if he could help me with my Ninjutsu problem.' He thought creating some ideas in his mind for some jutsu's he knew would be very beneficial to his clan

Zabuza was just jealous he couldn't be in their with the blonde in the massacre but knew he knew that his body has yet to reach one hundred percent since the effect of the death state have yet to fully wear off

Rin felt a sense of pride well up inside her seeing her little brother basically trying to take down a tyrant 'Do it Naruto-kun, free this land from the hands of that tyrant.' She thought feeling very proud of her little brother

As for Hinata, Haku, and Anko they just felt a little turned on seeing Naruto execute this blood bath

Naruto saw more coming to him and simply got tired of their existence, so he recalled the blades back into the gauntlets and did some seals before he slammed his hands on the ground yelling "Fire Release: Dome of Flames."

As he said that the other mercenaries still charged at him and surrounded him on all sides but they were soon regretting their decision as Naruto jumped into the air. The dome of fire then formed completely around them and then imploded thus killing them all leaving the soul survivor which was Gato. The fat man tried to run away only for him to get stabbed in his leg by Naruto, who glared at him with the red eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

Naruto then grab him by the scruff of his shirt and looked him in the eye "We need to talk." Naruto said summoning the blades on his gauntlets thus making him crap his pants. About three hours later Naruto ended up getting Gato to tell him the pin numbers to his bank accounts, give him his signature to forge so that he can sign his companies over to wave. After taking everything the man earned in his life Naruto had Zabuza take it away except he told the man to make it very slow and painful.

He also wouldn't even allow the man to rest in peace as he had his body be devoured by his Fox summons.

(One week later)

Naruto and friends were now on their way back home. Crossing the newly named "Great Naruto Bridge" in honor of the hero that freed the land from a tyrant

The team would have left earlier since their mission was to wait until the bridge was completed since it was already but the villagers demanded that they stay an extra week to celebrate the newly made maelstrom week in honor of Naruto's heroism. They had many games and event though Naruto's personal favorite was the beauty contest, which he was asked to host, pitted the prettiest women on in the land together. Tsunami entered and won probably due to her status as the daughter of Tazuna. Inari then taken the liberty of calling Naruto his Nii-san and when kids asked if he was really Naruto's little brother the blonde said yep thus giving him a little fan club that made Naruto laugh at that.

Rin also took the time to teach Haku and Hinata the ways of the medical ninja with Zabuza training Shino in the ways of Kenjutsu after He received the sword the samurai used to try and kill Tsunami. Shino was pretty good at using them and was already at rookie level but Zabuza said that Kenjutsu takes a lot of hard work to master which Shino knew will take a long time before he could say he was a master of it.

Zabuza was also teaching Hinata some water Jutsu after hearing the girl was a water type so he had a lot to teach her in that element which he loved. Hinata was also happy to learn from this man that was called the demon of the mist. So far she learned the Water Dragon Jutsu, The Hidden Mist Jutsu, and the Water Clone jutsu

As for Naruto, he was just chilling for a while since he mastered his gauntlets already with a couple (hundred) clones. He truly felt that life couldn't get anymore better then the way it was now, and that nothing could ruin it.

(Elsewhere)

Deep within snow country stood a group of Gennin and one Jounin. Said Jounin had long red hair and light green eyes with the headband for Yuki wrapped around her forehead. She had on a long sleeved white shirt and light blue pants that was wrapped in bandages with white boots and gloves on and a blue Jounin vest over the shirt.

She was currently standing before her leader Kazahana Sousetsu with his daughter next to him, who had a huge smile on her face

"Well miss Hikari Kizana. I'm proud to tell you that I have nominated your team for this year Chunnin exams which now make your team, the first we have ever sent in many years." He said with the woman nodding

"Very well my lord. But where is the exams held?" she asked

"The exams are being held in Konohagakure." He said with the woman's eyes widening

AN: and break. He you guys here's another chapter


	8. A Moments rest

Hello everyone, welcome back. First off thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Now I want people to know that the events of the first movie won't happen till a little later on in the chunnin exam arc. And the confrontation between Naruto and his mother won't come till a little later as I want her to at least know Naruto before she drops the bomb. Also I want to open a poll to determine where the rest of the story will go

It goes like this

Should He dislike Kushina for leaving Naruto or Understand why she left?

Should Naruto hold a grudge against his mother or Forgive her instantly

Should there be a Naruto/Kushina fight or should Naruto show how much he doesn't want her involved in his life

And lastly

Should Sarutobi live or die after the exams

Now then let's get it on

We now find team 10 with Haku, Zabuza, and Rin camping in an open clearing for the night. Since they didn't have Tazuna with them anymore, they could now travel at a faster pace but the trip back would at least be about a two day trip. Naruto decided to take the first watch for the night saying that he needed to clear his mind on something. They all agreed to his request with Hinata telling him that she would join him a half an hour later.

Naruto sat down, facing a lake on top of a tree branch and just stared at it. He couldn't believe the amount of power his uncle injected into the blaze gauntlets, and he just loved it. He couldn't believe how powerful he was with them and the funny thing was that he didn't even know all the features of the gauntlets yet after his uncle told him that he gave it another upgrade. However he didn't want the idea going to his head that he was unstoppable with them and would center his whole fighting style around them like the stupid Uchiha clan with they way their whole fighting style centered around their bloodline limit.

He now had about two secrets weapons in his arsenal which was his bloodline the Fukyuugan and now the blaze gauntlets. But now he felt that he needed more power if he ever wanted to get stronger but now the question was what would he have to do to get it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence behind him. He then looked behind his back and found at the corner of his eye and saw someone sitting on the side of the tree. He saw the person had on a straw hat that hid his face from view. He also saw the person was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and tan pants hidden underneath the cloak and blue ninja sandals.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, I need to speak with you." the person said turning his head in Naruto's direction with his red eyes peering through the darkness.

'An Uchiha, and by the look of it, it's him' Naruto thought as he unconsciously activated his Fukyuugan and locked eyes with the Uchiha "Uchiha Itachi. I'm surprised you found me here in this location." Naruto said with a feeling going through his body. It was the exact same feeling he felt when Iruka was teaching the class about Genjutsu. He knew that when hit with a Genjutsu you'll feel it hit you for twenty seconds but afterwards nothing. He then noticed that Itachi's Sharingan looked a lot different.

"So you contain a doujutsu as well. It's pretty funny how we're both one of the only true Doujutsu holders in the world." Itachi said with Naruto grinning at that

"Anyway what have you been up to after you killed your clan?" Naruto asked with Itachi sighing

"Not a lot really. I'm still trying to find my mother when I learned she was a nuke-nin." He said with Naruto nodding

"Well other then that what's up?" He said with Itachi looking him in the eye

"Naruto-kun what I'm about to tell you is something you must keep to yourself. I'm currently in an organization called Akatsuki working as a spy after they let me in due to me killing my clan. All I know is that they are trying to do something with the Kyuu no Bijuu with a statue of sorts. I tried to keep you hidden when I told the organization that you were dead but after recent discoveries we found out that you were still alive so they assigned me and my partner Kisame to capture you, but my partner is currently…well drunk." Itachi said looking to the side hearing the sound of someone vomiting in the distance

"Okay I'll be on the look out for this "Akatsuki". Anything you want to add in?" Naruto asked with Itachi reaching into his pouch and pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"This is a gift to you for your birthday in the next two months." He said before he got up from his perch and vanished. Naruto saw him leave then opened the scroll with a puff of smoke coming out. When the smoke cleared it revealed a sword and a scroll entitled "Ghost arts"

Naruto took a good look at the sword, which was a five foot long zanbato that resembled an ANBU katana. Its handle was wrapped in a slightly frayed white material that was still comfortable to the touch. A small half-notch started the cutting edge, and gave way to the wide blade. Unlike a normal ANBU katana, the blade curved into the tip. Naruto really liked the huge blade due to the blade was painted a non-reflective black, and decorated by images of twinkling stationary and shooting stars, Nebula's, and gas giants.

He looked to the side of the scroll and saw a seal. He bite his hand and wiped the blood over the seal and another puff of smoke appeared and a scroll sat on top of the other scroll. He then picked it up and read it

"_Naruto _

_Naruto this gift, from me, is for your thirteenth birthday in the next two months. This scroll contains very special items within so take great care of them. The first item is a sword from one of the two, now deceased, members of the seven swordsmen of the mist. I asked Kisame if it is okay for you to have it, He's a spy as well, and he said that it was okay. The sword is from the great Kurohane Saiga, the Heart of the mist. He was on of the seven most legendary ninja to hail from mist besides follow members Momochi Zabuza and Hoshigaki Kisame, The Demon and Monster of the mist. What made him legendary was due to his unique power. _

_Saiga was called the heart due to his bloodline called Orasu, which is the ability to manipulate blood. He would use his sword called Hakumei Hatsu (twilight heart) with his bloodline to extend his attacks with his bloodline and create weapons with it. Sadly he was killed during an attack on his home in Mist, he killed all his would be killers but he died of his injuries and his sword was saved by Kisame._

_The second item in this scroll is a list of the techniques that was created by Kairo Sukai, also known as the Ghost of the mist. He was called the ghost due to his speed and unbelievable huge affinity for wind. He could use some of the sickest wind jutsu's imaginable and had some jutsu's that you would never once think existed. However I don't know what caused his death but his sword was sadly lost but I did manage to find his stash of jutsu. _

_Use these gifts to their full potential and I'll you again soon. _

_Itachi" _

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his new swords before a smirk came across his face. He would defiantly become stronger with these in his hands

(Three months later)

Things in Konoha were good for a certain blonde Namikaze heir, as his life was getting better by the day especially with his sister back in his life. He was happy to see the girl get back at the bastard who was supposed to take care of him

(Flashback – Hokage's office)

Team 10 now stood before the Hokage with smirks on their faces as the old man had eyes as wide as sake saucers.

"Okay let me get this straight. Team 10 has brought back S-class nuke ninja Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice/daughter Momochi Haku from their mission as well as a member of the fire Daimyo's chosen, Inuzuka Rin. What the hell were you guys doing in wave country?" Sarutobi asked with Naruto sheepishly scratching the back of his head with a smile on his face

"Well old man Zabuza here was hired by Gatou in wave so that he could dodge the hunter ninjas for a while. He didn't have anywhere else to go plus he had Haku here so I had to offer them the chance to come here and before you even say anything old man, remember we are in need of more shinobi since we haven't fully recovered from the war with Iwa yet and Zabuza can give a huge helping hand." Naruto said with Sarutobi keeping his mouth shut, the blonde was right, he couldn't say anything

"Okay then other then Zabuza what of the girl? Is she a registered Shinobi?" Sarutobi asked with Zabuza shaking his head

"No. we never had the time to have her register in an academy since we were on the run from hunters. But other then that I would rank her between High Chunin and Low Jounin." He said with Sarutobi nodding and pulling out a Chunin vest and throwing it to her, which she caught

"Congratulations miss, Haku you are now a ninja of the leaf, go downstairs to get your headband. Now as for you Zabuza." He said facing the demon of the mist

"I'm afraid I can't let you off scotch free since you were a missing ninja and the Mizukage still wants your head." He said seeing Zabuza lower his head "However I don't care what that man wants and I'm going to take a different approach rather then take the pussy way out and send you to your death." He said with Zabuza picking his head back up

"What I will do is place on six months probation and have twenty-four hour watch on you till your sentence is served. But other then that you are now a newly instated Jounin of the leaf and I can say without a doubt you'll like it here as we have much to teach you as you have much to teach us." He said with Zabuza nodding. Sarutobi then turned to face Rin with a smile on his face

"It's good to see you again Rin-chan. So how was working for the Fire Daimyo? Did you enjoy the experience?" he asked with Rin nodding

"Yes I loved every minute of it but eventually I got tired of being away from my baby brother and I had to come back to him." She said with Naruto groining and her smirking at him. They already got used to this new Little Brother/Big Sister relationship between them.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. So what else have you been up to during your absence?" he asked with Rin getting a serious look on her face that told Sarutobi that it was something pretty serious.

"Old man I went on a trip to the Sunagakure, when the Fire Daimyo learned that a certain snake man was having a meeting with the Kazekage. I didn't get that much information other then these words 'We will attack' 'During the Thrid Exam' 'That's where I'll lead the invasion'. I think there will be an invasion during some point during the chunin exam. So I think you should strengthen the broader around Konoha during the upcoming exam." She said with Sarutobi nodding

He was about to dismiss Rin, Zabuza and Haku but the door to his office opened to reveal team 7 coming back from a mission in Takigakure. The first thing team 10 was their looks of arrogance but Rin's face was replaced by that of anger at the person before her

"Back from a successful C-rank mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said not looking up from his porno. He expected to here the voice of Sarutobi but instead he heard another, a voice he hasn't heard for so many years

"Hello Kakashi-_kun_" Rin said with the last part sounding like poison on her tongue. Kakashi's eye widened as he looked up from his porno and felt his hand drop along with the book as he looked at the person before him

"R-Rin-chan? Oh god it is you." he said as he was about to run to hug her before he felt something down below, then that something turned into full blown pain as he fell to the ground grabbing the family jewels. He looked up to see his student Sakura asking him if he was okay

"Listen here Kakashi-teme, from now on your shot at my love is over." She said making Kakashi's eyes widened but couldn't quite speak since his voice was so soft after that hit 'Why the hell does every medic ninja have super strength?' he thought before he saw the girl walk out the room along with team 10 but Naruto walked back in to a still downed Kakashi and simply said

"You got knocked the fuck out. BIATCH" before he walked back out

(End Flashback)

After that day things were getting better by the day. It all started with the moving in of his older sister as well as Zabuza and Haku, since they didn't really have a place to live. Haku seemed very happy about moving which also made Naruto happy. Hinata however wasn't, when she saw how the ice girl was trying to get her man so she and Haku were now in a way fighting for him.

He found that a little funny that he had two girls fighting for him, even though he did like Haku as well. He didn't know why but he found himself attracted to not just Hinata but Haku as well, but he didn't know what to do on the situation. He was truly confused about it and would have to ask a certain someone what he should do

However there was something else that happened that made Naruto pretty happy. Zabuza offered to teach Naruto how to use his newest sword, Tasogare Hatsu (Twilight Heart). At first the former Kiri shinobi was shocked to see Naruto holding the sword of his fallen friend, but soon acknowledged Naruto holding that blade, and decided to teach him how to use it.

It turned out that to use such a large sword you would need allot of upper body strength. Naruto was greatful to Zabuza for teaching him how to use that blade which the newly instated Konoha Jounnin enjoyed doing

But Naruto wasn't the only one getting stronger as Hinata and Haku were given special training from Anko and Rin. Rin was teaching both of the girls how to be better medics though Haku got a little more then what Hinata got, but that was due to her having the Byakugan. Anko took the liberty of training both girls in using some of the Water jutsu's that was held in Konoha with Zabuza backing it up with what he knew from Kiri

But don't think that left out Shino as Naruto took it upon himself to teach Shino the ways of the sword and how to get his chakra tanks increased even with his bugs there. Naruto came to him one day, and gave him a new weapon which was a purple sword that had tiny holes in it. When Shino asked what it was for, Naruto stated that this was a special made sword that he had customized just for him. The sword had the ability to allow the boys bugs to live within the sword due to the chakra system he requested to be imbedded within it.

Shino quickly allowed his bugs to go within the sword and soon felt more chakra due to their being a much lesser number of bugs in him. So Shino went through rigorous chakra exercises in order to increase his tanks to a good amount that would be needed. Shino quickly went from mid gennin to low chunnin level within the last three months and was working even harder in his sword training.

We now find our hero in the training ground of his house, working on more of his training. Kyuubi stated that he was now ready to learn a new technique from Void, and this one was better then his Void shot technique

"**Okay kit, now its time to start your training in the arts of your ancestor." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding and listening intently to his uncle **"Now as you know, Void and my family each has our own unique power, such as Shukaku's ability to turn his whole body into iron and sand at will or Neko's ability to use Necromancy, we all have it. Void however had a different power, which was that of using the very life energy of the world." **He said with Naruto looking shocked

"Life energy? But how can he have access to that?" he said with Kyuubi shaking his head

"**It's unknown how he could do as much as he did, but the fact is that he could. We believed that Void separated his powers into his four sons evenly to insure that they all didn't receive the same power and would result in his ancestor's dying from a war within themselves." **He said holding up five fingers **"In this world alone, there are a total of five energies, All of which my brother had control of. Said powers are called Physical, Spiritual, Natural, Demonic, and Life energy. I've only recently came to the conclusion that Void did in fact, separate his powers and as a result, the four doujutsu's were born." **

"Which eye do you think contains those powers?"

"**I know that your eye has the power of Life energy imbedded into by Void, and the Byakugan holds the power of Voids Spiritual power. The Sharingan was a surprise to me, as that one contains his Demonic energy. His Natural energy went into the last eye called the Rin'negan, even though I've haven't seen one since the very first holder." **Kyuubi said though Naruto was really more concerned on how to use his power

"Well, tell me how to use life energy? I really want to learn a new move from my ancestor." Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

"**Okay Naruto, now to do this technique you would need a much better understanding of life energy." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking confused

"But I've never even heard of life energy, so how can I hold understanding of it?" he asked. Before Kyuubi could answer Shadow appeared besides his 'uncle' and spoke on his behalf

"That would be because of me. When I first used Void shot on you, you learned the way the jutsu worked in your mind, and that in a sense gave you your partial knowledge of life energy. What Uncle is about to teach you is how to utilize and call on that energy." He said only to see Kyuubi grab his head in frustration

"**Was that necessary? I was going to tell him that myself." **He said only to see Shadow shrug his shoulders

"Well I beat you to it, now come on and explain it to him. I want to see how he does in learning the power." Shadow said with Kyuubi sighing before full addressing Naruto

"**Well like he said, your going to learn much more in the ways of using Life energy. Now it will take awhile but I'll let you know that you'll like this training." **Kyuubi said with Naruto smiling at that. He couldn't possibly see anything that would ruin the mood he was in right now

(Meanwhile)

A group of ninja could be seen arriving to the gate of Konoha. The guards all looked confused though only one was willing to speak to them

"Umm excuse us but what is your business here in the leaf village?" he asked before seeing the woman hand him a slip of paper. The guards eyes widened before nodding to them "I'm sorry about the inconvenience, you all my enter the village and I wish you all good luck on the upcoming exams." He said with the group nodding. The woman looked passed the gate and watched as her and her gennin team entered the village

'Back to where it all started again huh? Minato-kun?" she asked herself as the gates closed behind her. It was time to rebuild from scratch

AN: and break. Sorry about the short chapter but lately I haven't been able to produce anything in my head. I don't know why but I can't seem to write my ideas done at the pace I was able to but fear not I shall get over it. I also have some good news though, one day I was just laying down and going over ideas in my head when a new story idea came. I think I will be writing a sequel for this one and WAR but I haven't figured out all the plots yet so don't bother me on it

The next update won't take as long as this one did, as whatever kind of funk I'm in will go and I'll be able to produce more ideas

Until Next Time

Peace 


	9. A Test of Strength

"All rise, the honorable Judge Frank Strong presiding." Bailiff said with the court standing up and the judge arriving to the stand

"You all may be seated." He said with everyone sitting down "Recently I put the following verdicts to a vote and I have given the jury amply amount of time to pass judgement. Now as you all know Majority rules so whoever contains the most votes shall be passed. Now onto the first question, Should Naruto dislike Kushina for leaving Him or Understand why she left? What verdict have you reached?" Frank asked with VFSNAKE standing

"We the jury find the nine votes on Naruto disliking Kushina as opposed to the two votes that say's otherwise." He said with Frank nodding

"Very well then, motion granted for Naruto disliking his mother. Next subject Should Naruto hold a grudge against his mother or Forgive her instantly? Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We the jury have voted unanimously on Naruto holding a grudge against her."

"Very well Motion carried for Naruto holding a grudge. Next subject Should there be a Naruto/Kushina fight or should Naruto show how much he doesn't want her involved in his life? What verdict should be carried?"

"We the jury have found all votes to hold the same results." He said with Frank stroking his chin

"Very well, we will just simply add both pieces to the story. Now onto the last motion Should Sarutobi live or die after the exams? Have the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes and we all vote "DON'T FUCKING DO IT" your honor."

"Very well then. We shall close with the scene changing to the latest chapter to the story Forbidden King. Enjoy"

(Two weeks later)

Naruto could be seen in his house's training ground, deep in meditation and was trying to keep up with his training in Chakra control. He felt that his chakra control wasn't quite at the level it should be, as he needed FULL control over his chakra in order to get stronger. The last two weeks has been nothing but hard training for him, as he had to separate his time training with his team, dating Hinata, and learning how to use life energy. All of which were a bitch to suffle around, but thanks to recent circumstances, that all changed and made things very easy for the blonde

They figured that since everyone currently residing in the Namikaze-Ryuu clan home were all great friends, why not train together there and make sure that they knew where to go whenever they just wanted to chill or hang out. So it was that reason and that reason alone, that Naruto allowed Anko to move in to his house, after the woman asked about a couple (million) times if she could. Naruto felt that if they were to be closer as teammates and friends then might as well let her live in his place.

Anko's moving in immediately changed the ambiance of the place like this. She and Zabuza would constantly walk around the house with barely any amount of clothing on, though he paid FAR!! More attention to Anko then Zabuza. Haku would always be seen blushing whenever she looked at Naruto, and when the boy asked her blush would just get even deeper then before. Rin and Anko would chat like high school teenage girls but more likely on guys and something that Naruto really wasn't in the mood to talk about

Another thing she brought in the house was Naruto's new favorite food, Dango. For some reason, when Anko moved in, he's personally cabinet filled with ramen was accompanied with Dango now. He would have had a huge fit about it, had he not tried it with his Ramen, and couldn't help but say that it complimented the meal as a side dish or a regular snack to have. All in all he liked the Dango and would have the same type of addiction as she did

"**Okay kit, Now that you know how to feel Life energy try to absorb it, but slowly. You won't be able to use it if you take in to much or to little." **Kyuubi said with Naruto mentally nodding. He then began to feel out into the atmosphere and tried to feel the energies. In order to detect life energy, you must be able to sense stability in the atmosphere. It made you feel calm and collective, like you didn't have a care in the world and was at full peace.

He then began to feel the life energy and began to pull it in. He felt it come in slowly and also felt his hair start to stand up and his bloodline activate on its own. He felt his body grow stronger and his chakra felt much stronger now. But he quickly lost the power when Kyuubi spoke **"Alright Kit that's enough. You did good though. I would say that with a couple more weeks of training, and you should have this down in no time." **Kyuubi said with his nephew mentally nodding

Naruto was just amazed at what he just accomplished. That was the result of two weeks worth of training in using life energy and to hear that he was just about finished with this was an understatement. He then got up from his position to see his sister and sensei standing in the doorway back into the house "What do you guys want?"

"Well Naruto-kun, I just nominated you and your teammates to partake in this years chunnin exams." Anko said handing Naruto the form, which he signed in a matter of seconds and handed it back to his sensei "Can't that was unexpected of you. Alright then I'll see you guys later. I need to hand in these forms." She said as she left the house

Rin then stated that she had to do something down at the hospital, so she left that second. Naruto heard his stomach growl pretty loudly. He felt like satisfying his hunger with some good ol Ichiraku Ramen, since after all that was his spot for good ramen. So he got up and put on his street cloths that consisted of a black T-shit, Black jeans, and Black ninja sandals.

He walked through the streets with a black I-pod in his ears, playing the song Day-N-Nite by an artist called Kid Kuddi. The song had a smooth beat to it, with a some good lyrics to go with it. He was sure that if more good songs like these came out then he would have more moments to just sit back and enjoy a moment to rest.

He soon saw the short cut to the ramen stand going down an alley which would take him straight to it. As he walked his arm began to pulse, as he looked and saw the dragon tattoo return to full view and was glowing a bright red. He saw the pulse would come once every nine seconds, which confused him, before Kyuubi spoke

"**Kit, that tattoo is telling you something. My brother, Shukaku, is near." **Kyuubi said with a little happiness in his voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked around the area he was in to find out where the mans brother could be. What he was greeted with was the sound of a boy yelling "That hurt gaki." And ran to the alley that held the problem. What he saw was two Suna nin, a black clad male and a blonde female with a fan, harassing a small boy with two little kids begging him to put their 'leader' down.

"Kankuro, stop it. We're gonna get in deep shit if you're caught." Said the girl, glowering at Kankuro.

"I don't care, Temari. I'm just gonna teach this kid a lesson in pain for not respecting the nin of Suna!" Kankuro spat, rearing his fist back, preparing to punch the boys lights out. Instead what greeted him was a kunai held to his throat, that was so close it caused a small cut to his neck, and a trickle of blood to flow down. Konohamaru look to see Naruto was the one holding the kunai and couldn't help but think that his big brother was even cooler now then he was before.

"Now then, you weren't going to hit this boy, were you?" Naruto said, holding the a knife little closer making Kunkuro immediately let go of the boy, but not before being kicked in his shin by said boy, who was now standing behind Naruto's right leg. The blonde haired teen looked at the boy before him with a hard look on his face while Kunkuro squirmed back a little. Naruto then looked behind him and saw Temari standing there with a curious look on her face.

He found a smirk come to him as he backhanded Kunkuro out of his way and walked towards the girl, who found a blush come to her face as the silver streaked boy smiled at her. "Tell me something gorgeous, you have a name?" he said with the girl blushing even more and found herself pressing her fingers together like Hinata did in the past.

"Y-Yes, m-m-my name is T-Temari." She said with Naruto taking her hand in his and feel around it.

"Nice name for a pretty girl." He said with Temari's blush becoming brighter then usual. Kunkuro however was no longer able to see this and was now prepared to fight this boy. He removed the bandaged object on his back and slammed it on the ground. Temari's eyes widened when she saw that and was trying to get him to stop only for Naruto to readdress the make up wearing boy

"Your going to pay for that brat. Then when I'm through with you its back to that stupid little kid." He said as he was about to unwrap the bandage's until he saw the extremely cold look on Naruto's face that made him want to rethink what he was about to do

"Listen here, make up boy. What you don't want to happen is three things, one you don't want for our countries to go to war for if they do, you can kiss Suna goodbye. Also that kid was the Hokage's grandson as well as my little brother. You put your hands on him and you'll have the entire ANBU squad on your ass as well as my self. And lastly, the guy with the gourd on his back looks ready to murder you right here, right now." Naruto said looking to the side, not hearing the gasp come out of Temari's mouth as both her and Kunkuro looked to the side

They saw that indeed there was a guy with a huge gourd on his back and had red hair with a red kanji for love on his forehead. The boys eyes were as cold as ice as well as his voice when he spoke "Kunkuro, you'll bring shame to our village if you continue with your foolish actions." He said

"But Garra it wasn't my fault he…" Kunkuro was saying before a blast of KI was sent towards him

"Silence, or else I'll feed you to the sand." Garra said, making the make-up wearing boy shut his mouth. The red haired teen then broke down into sand and reformed in front of the blonde boy with a look of interest on his face

"You interest me, what is your name?" he asked

"Uzumaki Naruto. I would also like to know your name, _Brother_." Naruto said with Garra raising an eyebrow, or lack there of

"Sabaku no Garra. What do you mean by Brother?" he said with Naruto pointing towards his whisker like marks

"These marks on my face aren't scars or birth marks, they were given to me by a certain fox that likes the number nine." He said with Garra's eyes widening. Before he could ask, he saw the boys arm pulse once more but also felt his arm pulse. He looked at it and saw the same tattoo form on his arm, and look the same as Naruto's except his was glowing brown while Naruto's was glowing red. Before either one could speak, the glow over took them and they both blacked out. They appeared in a black void, with something going on.

They saw before them was images of themselves accept they looked to be about eighteen years of age, wearing Kage robes. Naruto looked like his father with the Jounnin outfit and Haiori, except his cloths were all black and the Haiori was blood red with black flames instead of red. Gaara looked to be far calmer then he was now and was wearing a black mesh shirt with a black sleeveless trench coat and black pants along with his headband tied around his right bicep.

But the strange about this vision, was that there was seven others were besides them and each one was standing before this huge black dragon. The Dragon gave off a huge roar before all nine of them charged at the beast, and a quick flash of silver blinded their sight before it returned back to the human world and they each grabbed their heads in pain.

"Lets go. Uzumaki Naruto, I look forward to our battle in the future." Garra said as he walked away with Kunkuro and Temari following behind him. Temari spared a quick glance at the boy before she walked away. Naruto quickly looked at his arm and saw the glow died down. something big just happened and if he had to guess, it would soon involve the other vessel and the members of his MUCH extended Family.

**Meanwhile **

In the hotel section of the village, a boy that looked no older then fourteen could be seen reading a book. The boy had short and slicked back snow white hair with grey silted eyes and wolf like fangs. He was wearing a white shirt with some cool designs on it and black shorts. He then grabbed his arm in pain and looked at it to see a tattoo forming on it and glowing full pearl white

"What is all this?" he asked before his door opened and saw his sensei, Kizana and another girl standing before her. The girl had dark red hair and pure black eyes. She was wearing a white vest, over a light blue bodysuit and had on to forearm protectors. The funny thing about the two was that besides their difference in appearance, their facial appearance looked exactly the same.

"Toushiro, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked with a look of concern

"Yeah everythings good sensei. I just had a bad dream is all." He said with the two girls nodding

"Well get some sleep, we go to the exams tomorrow little brother." She said with Toushiro scowling

"Would you stop calling me that? We were born on the exact same day." He said with the girl laughing a little

"Yes, we were born on the same day, but I was born two minutes before you _little _brother. Yes we are twins but I'm still the oldest." She said leaving her brother to groin before going back to his book

**The Next Day **

Naruto and his teammates could now be seen within the room that they were to take the test, with the eyes of every ninja particiapating glaring at them and them alone. When they walked in this was the sight that greeted them, until Naruto give them a taste of his killing intent, which made them all turn their faces back to their own thing. It was also during this time that they were reunited with the new team ten.

Before they became a team Ino was loud, outspoken, and arrogant, but now the girl acted calmer and in control then before. Chouji looked as though he lost a few pounds and let his hair out. Shikamaru looked…the same but looked to be less lazy and hold some interest in some things. The first thing that happened was that they all had a little talk, with Naruto talking to both Shikamaru and Chouji, Hinata talking to Ino, and Shino keeping to himself at the moment.

Before they could hold more conversation, the door opened to reveal team seven, though Sasuke looked as though he was put through a hard fight. Kiba looked around and saw Hinata standing next to Naruto, which pissed him off and made him address it

"Hey dobe, get away from Hinata." He said as he ran and stood before the two, only to get a finger from Naruto and saw the boy take the girls hand in his. This action was meant to show the dog boy that the girl was already taken, but he didn't get the notion and got even angrier. Before he yelled another voice spoke which was one they didn't recognize

"Sheesh, you rookies know how to cause a racket." Said an older-sounding, unfamiliar voice. Fifteen heads swiveled to stare at a greyish-haired, bespectacled Genin in purple garb. His beetle black eyes roamed over the group of Genin, and lingered on Sasuke for a fraction longer.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with a polite sounding voice. Afterall her parents believed in raising well behaved children, unlike Naruto who didn't have anyone to raise him or want him for that matter. She took pride in calling Naruto an orphan, as that was able to help her vent out her frustrations and have one upper hand on that juvenile delinquent known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yakushi Kabuto." Kabuto introduced himself with a mock bow. "Genin of Konoha, and Information Grub Extraordinaire."

"Did you just make that up or rehearse that?" Ino asked with Kabuto scratching the back of his head

"Well yeah I did rehearse it." He said with Naruto and the others face faulting.

"How many times have you taken this exam Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked

"This is my seventh time taking this test." He said with the others asking him more questions, though Naruto held other thoughts about this boy.

'Hmmm…his power level is too high to be a genin and as a plus he doesn't look like someone who can just fail this thing so many times and come back. This exam is said to make most people quit their careers and even make people forever scared from it, yet he shows nothing to prove that he took it that many times. I think he's got more than one motive in this.' Naruto thought until he heard him explain how many ninja teams were participating in this exam.

"Do you have any information on some of the shinobi here?" Sakura asked with Kabuto nodding and taking out his ninja info cards

"Yes I do, do you have anyone in mind?" he asked with Naruto perking.

"Do you have anything on Sabaku no Gaara?" the blonde asked, looking around the room for the redhead.

"Hmm, let me see…" Kabuto murmured to himself as he rummaged through the deck of cards. He placed one on the floor after a moment and pumped some chakra into it. An image of Gaara popped up with some statistics.

"Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure. He's a rookie Genin, like yourselves. His teammates are his siblings Kankuro and Temari, but his sensei is unknown, as are all of his techniques. His mission history is eight C-rank missions and a B-rank. But get this; he came back from every single mission without a scratch on him." Kabuto read, shocking all but one of the Genin.

'_Makes sense; Jinchuriki heal fast. Or maybe it has something to do with that gourd of sand that he carries around. I'll have to find out the next time I see him.'_ Naruto pondered.

"Anyone else?" Kabuto asked, staring up at the dozen Genin.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke ordered. Naruto looked at Sasuke and raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Very well." Said Kabuto as he rummaged through the deck again. When he laid down the card, a picture and the statistics of Naruto appeared, much like Gaara's card. Everyone around listened intently as they have had the desire to learn some of the secrets that the blonde boy held

"Okay, Uzumaki Naruto is a fellow hidden leaf ninja. This is also his first year taking the exams and is a new year rookie genin. His teammates are Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Mitarashi Anko. His mission history is Ten C-ranks, Five B-rank, One C-rank turned A-rank, and One A-rank. He is highly skilled with Kenjutsu, but his Ninjutsu is unknown besides the Kinjutsu Shadow clone jutsu. It also seems that he is a member of something as there is a number next to his name that say's nine." he said with everyone looking at it before looking Naruto, who currently had his eyes narrowed at Kabuto.

Sasuke however wanted answers and asked Kabuto if he knew what the number meant, which Kabuto replied as no. However he wasn't satisfied with that and now stood before Naruto with a hard glare

"Loser, tell what is the meaning of that number next to your name?" he said in a demanding tone. Naruto's hands vanished for a quick second before reappearing in front of Sasuke's stomach and called out "Void shot." Sending a small blast to his gut, making the boy double over in pain. Naruto then kicked him on the left side of his head, making the boy grab his head in pain

"Don't come at me demanding shit. I don't tell those that don't deserve to know." He said with the boy groining in pain. Before anyone could say anything, a large puff of smoke appeared in front of the room and a large scared man stood before them with a large group of chunin. Naruto looked around and saw Haku was amongst them, which made him make a kissing motion towards the girl, making her hide her face a little from the bright blush on her cheeks.

"ALRIGHT YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS. SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET READY FOR YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE." The man said getting everyone's attention "Now thank you all for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the first examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exams first test." Said the newly introduced making some of the visiting nin gulp having heard of the man.

"Now before anything else I'll say this. During these exams there is to be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those that disobey me will find themselves failed immediately. Do I make myself clear." Finished Ibiki getting smirks from some in the room.

Following this Ibiki announced that the first exam would be a paper test. As he moved to get his assigned seat he felt a hand rub against his backside and turned just in time to catch Haku wink at him before making her way to the other side of the room. Arriving at his seat he was pleasantly surprised to find Hinata sitting in the seat next to his own, and was also even more shocked when a certain Temari no Sabaku was on his other. he saw the girls look at each other and as if they had a feeling, they both grabbed the boys arms and glared at each other.

Naruto sighed when he felt another set of eyes glare in their direction, though he sighed inwardly as Ibiki explained the test to them. He tuned out the rules of the written exam, seeing as how it was boring. But when Ibiki said that they would only be penalized two points for cheating, Naruto began to suspect that some reading between the lines was necessary.

'Why the hell would they only penalize two points if you were caught cheating? Normally you'd be disqualified right away… unless they want us to cheat… but that must mean… of course! This test is a test of your information gathering skills!' Naruto was so rapt up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the test had begun. Naruto looked at the questions and raised an eyebrow; some of these questions were stuff that Jounin couldn't answer!

'So they expect us to cheat in order to prove that we are the real deal. The tenth question must be a separate test, which is why he issued it out like that. Well then I think its time for a little help from good ol life energy.' He thought as he closed his eyes and began to focus through the life energy around him. Kyuubi taught him this technique, which is called 'Sonic hearing'. What this technique does, is allow Naruto to hear through the life energy that surrounded him. Life energy can not only reflected a persons power level, but also their thought process to, though you had to focus solely on one person to do that.

So he expanded his sense's and heard the sound of constant writing, telling him that one of them isn't exactly who he said he was.

'Okay, Shadow do your stuff. Life art: Astro projection.' He thought. Behind him, an exact copy of him appeared, though he was more of a ghost then a clone. The clone then flew over to the area, that Naruto heard the sound of constant scribbling, and placed his hands on the person. There was a glow on his back before the clone disappeared and the person he touched heads fell down, before it came back up and appeared to have Naruto's eyes. He then looked at his test paper and read it thoroughly.

'So, he's an undercover Chunin. Can't say I'm surprised, as after all they would have to see how well we do in this test. I better hurry up and get all the answer before returning to Naruto.' Thought the clone, before he read through the whole thing thoroughly, for a full fifteen minutes. Once he felt he had enough to remember, the clone canceled the technique and reappeared back in Naruto's mind "Okay Naruto, here they are." Shadow said, transferring the info into Naruto, who then wrote down the answers over the next twenty minutes, and scribbled a footnote addressed to Ibiki. He couldn't answer the tenth question though. It would be given after forty-five minutes had passed, so Naruto sat back in his chair and took a little snooze. The constant sound of proctors shouting out to failed examinees and the sound of pencils scratching would have prevented him from doing so, had he not learned how to tune out certain sounds.

"Time's up!" Ibiki called after another twenty or so minutes. He began to rant about whether or not to take the tenth question, and if you chose not to take it, you were barred from taking the exam ever again. Slowly, dozens of people raised their hands and filed out of the room. Ibiki watched them go emotionlessly. watched with mild satisfaction as almost three quarters of the teams left. When the losers had finished filing out, there were only about fourteen teams left.

"Does anyone else wish to withdraw?" Ibiki addressed the remaining examinees. Dead silence.

"Very well then." He took a small breath and a pause. "Everyone in this room… passes."

Naruto tuned out the several outraged exclamations and listened faintly as Ibiki explained the true purpose of the test; information gathering. Naruto raised an eyebrow when thick mist started to form out of nowhere. He grinned a little bit when it exploded outwards, drenching a few people. Where the centre of the mist cloud once was, stood Zabuza in his new Konoha get up. He now wore a black tank top, loose black pants, and fishnet shirt with a brand new Konoha Jounin vest covering it, with his mist headband tied around his waist and his Konoha headband tied around his forehead.

The former demon of the mist eyed the groups of genin before him "And I was told you were a professional Ibiki-san; you let twenty-six teams pass this test?" Zabuza asked, turning his bandaged face to the scarred one of Ibiki.

"Perhaps we just have a bunch of exceptional ones this year." Ibiki answered in a dismissive manner. Zabuza made a sound not unlike that of a horse.

"Whatever. They'll be cut in half at _least_by the end of the second exam." Zabuza said in a threatening manner as he informed them of the second exam's details before dismissing them. Naruto got up from his seat, with Temari and Hinata still glaring at each other, while keeping their hold on his arms

**Later **

Ibiki was collecting papers when he came upon Naruto's. He picked it up and read the footnote at the bottom.

_Dear Ibiki_

_I suspect Yakushi Kabuto is a spy for either Suna or Oto to determine who is a threat for the war to come. I suggest that you either get him arrested or he be placed under 24 hour surveillance._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Now Ibiki's suspicions of the weird failure were backed by someone else. He immediately teleported himself off to report to the Sandaime.

**The next day **

Naruto and company stood in front of the Shi no Mori the next day. Naruto listened half-heartedly to Zabuza explaining the exam. When the time had come and the waivers had been signed, Naruto went behind the tent to receive an Earth Scroll. He quickly sealed it inside a scroll full of essentials for their survival, which he sealed inside another scroll just to be safe. As team eight stood ready to take this exam, Hinata spoke

"Naruto-kun, do you think we should try to go straight to the tower? I mean their isn't any reason for us to stick around and fight in there." She said with Naruto pondering what she said

"Your right on that. I think I know what we can do, everyone make a clone." He said making a quick shadow clone, with Hinata and Shino making a water and bug clone. Shino then got what Naruto was saying

"I get it now, we go straight to the tower, while the clone get the scroll. That way while have less time to worry about and more time to relax." Shino said, as he really needed to take a long, all day nap that he has been dreaming of taking for years but just never got the chance to do it.

"And the best part is that we will be arriving in no less the an hour and a half." He said, but before they could ask, the boy bit his thumb and did some quick seals before slamming his hands on the ground and summoned three foxes, each one was colored red, orange, and yellow "That's because we have the fox express. Now lets get ready to ride." Naruto said jumping on the back of his fox along with Hinata taking the yellow and Shino taking the orange

"Attention all examinees! The second stage of the Chuunin Exams have BEGUN!" the gates creaked open and dozens of ninja teams darted into the dark and foreboding forest. Team eight blasted through the gates at a very high burst of speed and had to be doing fifty. As they raced, they ran over a few of the teams, but strangely enough, they all held the earth scroll. So they kept going till they reached the tower in the next forty five minutes, thanks to Anko being their sensei so they knew their way around here.

They waited another thirty minutes before Naruto's clone made it to them and handed them the scroll. The clone told them that, they fought against a team from Kusa, which held two Heaven scrolls, so they took their second one. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino entered the room and after reading a poem they opened their scrolls and out came their teacher, who had wide eyes on her face

"I can't believe it, you're the third team to arrive today." She said with the others looking a little shocked as well

"Who was the first two team sensei?" Shino asked, as whoever made it here before them was obviously pretty strong

"It was the Suna team. They arrived to the tower in no less then a full hour. And the Yuki team as they made it fifteen minutes after them, with you guys arriving in the same amount of time as they did" She said with the others looking at each other in complete and total shock. That was beyond impressive which meant one thing. They now had competition

**Later on that night **

Naruto woke up from his sleep, looking to the side and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully next to him. This wasn't their first time actually doing this, so it wasn't really a huge surprise for him to find a girl sleeping in his bed. He got out as carefully as he could and slipped on a white T-shirt and black shorts before walking out. He needed to get some fresh air before he went back to sleep as he had allot on his mind.

He was thinking on the vision he had the other day when he stood before Garra. It looked so real that he felt as if he was actually looking at a vision from the future. Unbeknownst to him, he made it to the roof and saw that there was a full moon out that night. He stared at it before he heard a voice "So you chose to come outside as well, Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the voice of Garra, who was staring at the moon. The moon always seemed to keep him stable and everyone that tried to attack him when it was full was killed both brutally and painfully.

Not truly bothered by the other boys presence, sat on the edge of the tower's roof and looked at the moon "Yeah, I was just thinking on what happened the other day." He said with the boy nodding his head

"I have as well, even though I never sleep that moment plagues my mind to this day." Garra said as he saw his arm began to glow again but still didn't understand it. Naruto's arm also glowed bright red which made both boys look at each other, before they heard footsteps and looked behind their back, to see Toushiro walking to the roof as well, his arm glowing pearl white with the same type of tattoo they held

"I take it this is where the party is located." He said with both boys standing up and looking at him

"I guess so, and in order to get in you need a mark like these." Naruto said showing his tattoo as well as Garra. Toushiro then showed off his which made both boys look at him in surprise "So you're a jinchuriki as well. Tell me which one do you hold?" Naruto asked with Toushiro holding up his hand with all five fingers out.

"I am Hikari Toushiro, container of the Gobi: the five tailed ice wolf. I am also curious as to which ones you hold." He said with Naruto speaking for both of them

"I am Namikaze Ryuu Naruto and the red head is Subaku no Garra. He contains the Ichibi: the one tailed Tanuki and I contain the Kyuubi: the nine tailed fox." He said with Toushiro looking shocked. He was about to speak, until the light over took them all once more and they revealed the images of the their demons in human forms. They all held looks of impassiveness and were staring at those they looked at before they all vanished and all three boys just stood there in full silence

Something was about to go down, and at this moment they held no idea of what the future held for them

AN: and break. Well what did you all think? Not bad? Oh well. I originally intended for this chapter to hold the prelims but it would be pointless to do that, as I would be moving way to fast in the process. The only reason I moved so fast in this one was because the simply fact is that I don't feel like updating within the Chunin exam arc, UNLESS I had a good and legitimate idea to do so. The next update should come next week hopefully, as that will have all the preliminary matches and a little surprise at the end.

Also i hope you guys get this story to two hundred reviews because if i don't no new update after the next one. I'm very serious because i'm tired of getting five hits within the first five seconds of the update, and one review after the first hundred. its really disappointing to see that as you all have opinions and unless you use them, you'll be as useless as birtney spears getting her hair done or Paris Hilton reading a speech about absonence or wearing panties

Until Next Time

Peace


	10. A Shocking Moment

Hey guys welcome back to this fic. Now i'm sorry that i toook me so long to write and post this chapter but i had HUGE writers block for this one and I couldn't continue on. Well I'm better now and I hope ou all like what i have wrote. it won't be long because i just wrote this after getting out of writers block so don't bother complaining about it

Now lets get it on

All of the teams that passed the second exam now stood before the proctors and sensei's in the tower in the center of the forest. Naruto looked around and saw that the teams that made it were the entire Konoha twelve, the team from suna, Kabuto's team and the team from Yuki. Naruto was amazed that there were so few left when just five days ago, the whole village was packed with teams

Zabuza himself had a smirk hidden behind his mask, as he knew the gaki's team would pass with ease. After all you never bet against Anko when it comes to her team, and man was he rolling in dough after the bet they made. Before the second exam started all the jounin placed bets on which of the Konoha's twelve teams would make it to the tower first, which Kurenai decided to not participate in, since she was just hoping that her team would finish.

Zabuza placed his money on Anko's team along with Anko following suit. The other jounin all bet on Sasuke's team with Kakashi putting up the most out of all of them. When asked why, he simply eye smiled and stated "Because I'm confident that they would be the best in there. Besides, I could finally be able to buy the deluxe golden Icha Icha: forbidden series edition with it."

That one remark made everyone sweat drop before an hour passed and it was soon that they learn which of the teams arrived on the very first day. The first that arrived were the suna team, the second being the Yuki team just fifteen minutes after the suna team and Anko's team just being another fifteen after them. Anko and Zabuza were laughing there asses off and throwing the money in the air like it was raining, making the other jounins look ready to cry while Kakashi had to be alone for the rest of the day.

After a brief lecture on the reason behind the exam, the teams were then told by the next proctor, Gekou Hayate, that they would have to go through a preliminary round before they could go onto the next exam. To say that they were all shocked was an understatement, as they were sure that they would have had more time to rest and regain their strength. But they soon got over it and was prepared to face the next challenge until Hayate spoke

"Okay guys (cough) now before we begin (cough) I must ask if anyone (cough) that wishes to quit this part (cough) of the exam, please raise your hand." Hayate said with the hand of Yakusho Kabuto raised to the air and spoke

"I give up proctor. I lost far to much of my chakra and I also sustained an injury within the forest that I have yet to recover from." Kabuto said with the proctor nodding his head

"Very well then, Yakushi Kabuto shall fail this part of the exam. You may leave." Hayate said with Kabuto nodding and walked towards the doors behind the teams. Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes at Kabuto, knowing damn well that Kabuto was lying through his teeth

"**Don't worry about him kit, he's not important. You must focus on the fight ahead and clear your mind of such thoughts." **Kyuubi said to his nephew, with said boy mentally nodding his head

"Beside's, you'll get your chance to kill him again in the future. All you have to do is be patient and he'll come." Shadow said to his mental counter part which made Naruto smirk a little. He also heard Sasuke tell Sakura not to even try to get him kicked out of the exam with some talk of him being an 'avenger' as he says and that he won't quit because of some mark he got.

"**Kit also be careful of that kid too. I have a feeling that you will be dealing with the likes of him very shortly." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding at the words of wisdom from his uncle. Indeed Sasuke will become a nuisance in the future, but for the current part he had different concerns on his mind, such as the mark on his arm.

He spent many months studying it but nothing has ever gave him a good reaction until five days ago when he met Gaara and yesterday when he stood with both Gaara and Toushiro on the roof.

'It seems as if these markings are a signal towards the other jinchuriki whenever we are near one another. Yet what do they mean? I think I may have to find more of those like me and maybe we can place the pieces of the puzzle together.' Naruto thought before he heard the reaction of everyone in the room. He looked up himself and was shocked as well

**First Match - Hikari Tara vs Haruno Sakura **

Said girl was surprised to be fighting so fast, but she figured that her opponent was a nobody so Sakura found a confident smirk come to her face. Tara on the other hand looked upset that she was fighting someone so fast in the first round to. She looked at her sensei and saw the woman walk up to her

"Kizana-sensei, do you know who I'm facing?" She asked with the woman nodding

"Yes, she is of the Haruno clan. A bunch of snooty, arrogant pricks in the civilian sector of Konoha. However to see that there is one in the exams doesn't give a cause for alarm, as she is probably the first Haruno to be a shinobi since Haruno Kagura, so don't worry about underestimating her or expecting something impressive from her." Kizana said with Tara nodding

"Thanks Kaa-san, I mean sensei." Tara said with Kizana smiling before rubbing her daughters head

"Remember what I told you, you can call me mom just not on missions." Kizana said before she appeared on the stands beside her other two students

Tara then looked forward and saw the smirking face of Sakura as the girl got into the academy stance and tried to look somewhat like a challenge

"You should just give up. I'm more then a match for and better looking." Sakura said with everyone going "ooohh" while Tara looked slightly shocked, though to her it wasn't for that insult.

"Wow I'm surprised that came from some flat-chested, big fore headed, bright pink haired bitch. I don't even know why your trying to pose a threat to me when all you look like is a stick with a big nose." She said with Sakura blowing a gasket at the top of her head while muttering "kill the bitch" under her breath

"Okay, the first match…Hajime." Hayate said with Sakura immediately acting. She quickly through three kunai's at Tara and ran towards the girl while doing seals for a clone jutsu. Tara dodged only and grabbed the third, as Sakura neared her. The first clone came first extending a wide kick which Tara countered with a back hand. Tara then ran towards the second clone and took it out fast

Then the real Sakura appeared behind her with a kunai held above her chest and prepared to stab the girl through the eyes. Tara quickly moved to the side and kicked Sakura in the gut before drop kicking her to the ground before she took hold of the pink haired girls hair before gripping her kunai tight and cut off the hair the Sakura had been growing since her days in the academy.

The pink haired girl gasped loudly as she saw what was once her hair in the hands of Tara, that was now dropped to the floor. Sakura reached up to her head and felt that it was now short thus making it so that she could no longer attract Sasuke. The other gennin simply shook their head at Sakura's inconvenience while Naruto, and Anko were fighting to hold back their laughter and used each other as support

"YOU DAMN BITCH LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Sakura yelled revealing her inner self called inner Sakura

"I gave you a much needed haircut. Besides you look better with short hair." She said licking her lips a bit making Sakura's eyes widen

"YOUR GAY!?" she asked only to get knocked out by a back hand from Tara

"You shouldn't let your guard down, and no I'm not gay I'm bisexual. I play for both teams." She said making all the guys feel blood rush to a certain area and some of the girls in the room look a little interested.

"The winner of the first match…Hikari Tara." Hayate said with Tara walking to her place beside her sensei/mother. Naruto eyed the girl for a minute then looked towards her sensei, who looked as though she was trying to dodge locking eyes with him

'That woman, I can't place my finger on it but something tells me that I've met her before.' Naruto thought before seeing the broad light up and two names were once more called out.

**Nara Shikamaru vs Kazuma Musei **

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath before he walked to the stadium floor, obviously wanting to get this over with. Naruto at the same time observed the Yuki ninja walking down to the stadium calmly while not muttering a single word. Naruto felt as though the boy was not to be taken lightly as he appeared to be a not so tall, but heavy-set boy. He was dressed in a long sleeved light blue shirt with a white shirt over it that had a the ying yang symbol on it and light blue pants

Said boys face was hidden due to a face mask but didn't hide his eyes which were light brown with his hair being black. The boy also had what looked like a blade staff pole strapped to his back, but nothing was unusual about that right?

As soon as Musei reached the floor and stood before Shikamaru, Hayate then raised his hand "Are both participants ready (cough)…" Hayate asked with both boys nodding lazily "Hajime" he said as he hopped back.

"Ice Release: Ice Ball" Musei shouted immediately as sent his open palm forward. The second he did a ball of ice flew from his hand and headed straight for Shikamaru. The Nara clan member ducked under the ball but soon had to jump again when another one came and he had to push himself off the ground

"Damnit, fight like a man." Musei said sending more of his ice balls at the Nara clan member. Shikamaru kept jumping around until he got an idea. He did some quick seals and formed two clones of himself before doing more seals, and used his family jutsu "Shadow possession". Musei sent two more ice balls at two of the three and saw both went through the two he aimed for and was about to send another when he noticed that he couldn't move his body. He then looked down and saw that Shikamaru was in a crouching position with his shadow extending towards his own, and now the two were connected.

"It appears that letting you get the upper hand in the first part of the match has helped me greatly in getting the victory." He said as he pulled out a kunai with Musei doing the same. He then placed the blade near his throat until he saw something that made his eyes widened in horror. Musei was moving against his own control and was now holding the blade in a reverse grip

'He's resisting the shadow possession, how is that possible? Nobody has ever been able to do it.' He thought before seeing Musei struggle to raise his arm in the air.

"Your going to have to do far more then this. All it takes is some good old brute strength and muscle memory to help me break the hold." He said before he slammed the blade into his right thigh causing pain through his body. Shikamaru also felt that pain and ended the jutsu before more pain was done to his leg. He looked up and saw Musei pull the blade out but then held his hand over his leg which glowed a light blue color

"There we go, I used my ice chakra as a source to numb the pain on my leg so now I can just as I did before only this time." He said removing the staff pole from his back, spun the blade a few times before he ran towards the Nara clan member while took a slash at him. Shikamaru jumped back and dodged the attack as it scrapped the ground before he saw something shocking. The floor he once stood on froze into solid ice making him wonder what kinda ninja is this guy?

"I'm sure your admiring my weapon Toketsu Hatsu (Frozen Heart). It allows me to transfer my ice chakra into the very tip of the blade and what ever water front surfaces or any type of moisture it touches, freezes on impact. It also helps when your using a Ninjutsu like this." He said spinning the blade around his body before holding the staff in a stabbing position and called out "Ice Release: Ice blast." And sent a ray of ice at the Nara boy, who hopped to the side and threw two Kunai's at the Yuki ninja, who sliced through both with ease before he did some quick seals and called out "Ice Release: Frozen Senbon"

The techniques name stated itself, as ice particles formed in the air and flew at Shikamaru at fast speeds. The boys right cheek was nicked by the ice and soon ran to the side in order to avoid more of the senbon before he pulled out a kunai while Musei twirled his staff. The boy narrowed his eyes as Musei stopped twirling the staff and grasping it and holding it with a firm grip. This could prove most troublesome

"Not bad, a weapon that has a blade and an effect attached to it. Very interesting." Naruto said with Tara looking at the blonde boy with a smirk on her face

"That's not the only thing you should be impressed by as Musei is the strongest gennin in all of Yuki. He can fight in any type of tureen and is able to fight without fatigue for at least twenty minutes as well as literally manhandle any gennin that challenges him. Face it your friend can't win with an opponent like Musei." Tara said with Naruto scoffing

"I'll believe that when your partner doesn't fight someone with an IQ of 200." He said before seeing what he said resulted in that moment. Shikamaru managed to capture Musei's shadow in his clutches with most of the area covered in ice from the attacks that Musei sent at Shikamaru only for him to be caught when Shikamaru used his shadow on the shadows near the stands and when the boy got close enough Shikamaru struck. Musei once more began to fight the technique before Shikamaru used the secondary variant of the technique called "Shadow Neck Hold" which had his own shadow creep up the neck of its captive and choke him till his lights went out.

After Shikamaru was announced the winner of his match, the broad went up and two names were called

**Rock Lee vs Inuzuka Kiba **

"Alright I'm next." Lee said as he hopped over the railing and landed on the ground with Kiba smirking as he looked at the green spandex wearing gennin. Kiba himself laughed at the boy, who frowned at the arrogance of a boy that has never met nor had one conversation with. He felt the need to teach the boy a valuable lesson

"Hey loser, give up now while I'm in a good mood." Kiba said with Lee frowning once more before he got a stance

"You know you shouldn't underestimate someone you've never fought before." Lee said with Kiba scoffing

"Please, I can tell just by looking at you that you're a loser. Right Akamaru?" he asked his dog who barked seemingly agreeing with the dog boy. Lee just stood in his stance and kept his hard look staring straight at Kiba, who kept on laughing "I mean look at you with those big ass eyebrows of your's, how did you get those anyway? Did you glue caterpillars to your forehead or what?" he said laughing again with Lee beginning to get mad.

"I mean it looks so lively like, so you must be feeding three things at night, yourself and those two caterpillars." He said with Lee starting to turn red in color due to the rage he was feeling inside. Kiba however was completely oblivious to this as he just continued on with his horrible and very hurtful jokes towards Lee

"And what's with the hair? You look like fucking fruit but compared to your sensei I beat he's probably the king." He said targeting his sensei which drove Lee over the edge. Nobody makes fun of his sensei

"Proctor start this shit." Lee said making his teammates gasp along catching everyone's attention

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with Tenten answering his question

"Lee never curse's. I think he's lost it." Tenten said with the proctor beginning the match. Lee didn't even wait for one second as he appeared before the dog boy and laid a huge right on his face. Lee then kneed Kiba in his gut making the boy cry out before he sent a quick barrage of left's and rights before he grabbed his head and slammed it against his knee and broke the boys nose while he raised his leg and kicked the boy in his chest, making him cough up blood

Lee then kicked upward making Kiba's body fly upward before Lee appeared before him sending another of hits before he used Kiba as a hopper to help him ascend more in the air. Lee then cocked his right arm before releasing a mighty roar and punching the dog boy to the ground where he hit the ground hard.

Lee then flipped his body in a descended till he was going down head first, before he flipped his body and was now performing the double leg drop and landed on Kiba's chest and stomach. Kiba coughed up blood before Lee grabbed Kiba's neck and held him in the air before laying a huge glare on the dog boy who opened his eyes warily

"You think that shit was funny? Lets here dog shit don't fuck with me again or I will ram my fucking kunai it your goddamn ass." Lee said before slamming his fist into the boy's face and knocked him out. After Lee was declared the winner the next match came that would shock everyone to their core's

**Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke **

Said boy smirked at who he was fighting, not realizing that Gaara was possibly the deadliest ninja in this whole tournament and to get him in the prelims would soon become an eye opener the arrogant boy won't soon forget. Gaara exploded into a large sand storm before reappearing on the floor with the sand infusing itself into him. Sasuke stood before the suna ninja with his ever, arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"You know I wanted to fight the dobe and have the pleasure of proving to him who is really superior, but I suppose that you'll do." Sasuke said getting into a stance that matched the lotus fist with his Sharingan now active. Gaara didn't bother feeling intimidated as he released the cork from the gourd on his back and allowed the contents of what was in it flow out.

Sand

Sand began to come out like it, almost as if it were alive and formed a small circle around his feet. Hayate then began the match, which prompted Sasuke to begin. The Uchiha clan member ran at the suna ninja and extended his right arm, that was blocked by a shield of sand raising from the floor and protecting him. Sasuke soon jumped back and threw three shuriken's at the red head that was blocked once more, before Gaara moved his arm forward in order to attack the boy, though thanks to his Sharingan he was able to dodge each one.

Sasuke then backflipped himself a couple of feet before doing some quick seals and called out "Fire release: Fire Bullet" and launched a mass of small fire balls at the boy which was once again blocked by the shield. Sasuke cursed before he continued to jump back before he got an idea. He then jumped back even further before he was now standing on the wall that was once behind him and made some seals before he grabbed his arm and the sound of chirping birds was heard all around the area

"Kakashi, you didn't teach him that did you?" Gai asked with Kakashi nodding

"Yes I did. Sasuke is allot like me in a way and over the last few months I've been training him to carry a weapon of his own." Kakashi said before Sasuke's smirk grew before he trailed the technique along the ground and ran towards the boy. Gaara seemed to feel caution about the jutsu and caused him to bring fourth another sand barrier and hardening it for better density.

Sasuke ran straight at him before sending his left arm forward, which helped him drive his arm right through it and hit Gaara in his left shoulder. Everyone gasped at that before Sakura, who got up after her embarrassing defeat, saw her 'lover' use a new technique that she had no idea that he knew.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is that move Sasuke-kun is using?" Sakura asked getting answer from Gai

"That jutsu Sasuke is using is the only original technique designed by Kakashi himself. It is also said that that technique is so powerful that he once got it's name by cutting a bolt of lightning in half. When the jutsu is in use you hear the sound of chirping birds and it was through that it got the name Chidori, One thousand birds." Gai said seeing Sasuke trying to pull his arm out but instead what greeted him was an arm that grabbed him.

Naruto and Toushiro's arm glowed, as demonic energy plaugued the area. Both boys looked at each other and knew one thing.

Their fellow jinchuriki was getting serious

The arm then picked him up and slammed him on the ground before the shield fell to reveal Gaara in a demonic like form with the entire right side of his body covered in sand with a long clawed sand arm and a single tail waving behind him. He also had half of his face covered in sand with the sclera of his right eye being black along with his eye being gold with a star within it.

Gaara let loose an insane laugh while his siblings in the stand looked at the boy in fear. They didn't think he would loose control here.

Gaara looked at Sasuke, as he held his arm and let loose another laugh "Uchiha, you shall be the sacrifice to prove my existence." He said as he raised his arm and sent his sand arm forward and grabbed Sasuke's leg before throwing him into the wall behind his him. Sasuke bounced off it like a basketball before Gaara grabbed him and tighten his grip around the boy's arm area and cried out in pain before a loud cracking sound was heard, indicating that he broke Sasuke's arm.

However the boy wasn't quite done yet as he slammed Sasuke on the ground, making Sasuke cough up blood. Gaara approached him with his insane/psychotic grin plastered on his face "Now Uchiha, time to die." He said raising his arm in the air while making Sakura cry out in horror, as she could very well be seeing the death of the boy she loved and unless she did something, the boy would die.

So she hopped over the railing and ran towards the boy in hopes of saving him but was to slow as Gaara was about to make his move until he stopped. Everyone then saw why, as Naruto and Toushiro stood before Gaara, with Toushiro holding Gaara's sand arm and Naruto holding Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara, you can stop now. You already won the match with ease and you'll only make yourself a target to Konoha if you kill the Uchiha." Naruto said trying to calm the boy down, which seemed to be working, as the demonic energy Gaara was expelling was decreasing by the second

"But Naruto, I have to prove my existence to the world." He said only for Naruto to look him in the eye with his eyes being the red of Kyuubi's while Toushiro's was amber brown

"You already have Gaara. You shall be marked down as the first person to literally manhandle an Uchiha without even taking a single hit himself." Naruto said with Gaara calming down and letting his transformation leave him. He then called all his sand back to his gourd before he saw the glow on Naruto's arm leave. He then melted into sand before he reappeared on the stands beside his team while Hayate declared him the winner and Sasuke was taken to the hospital with Sakura returning to the stands with tears trailing her face.

The next couple of matches were pretty good in Naruto's eyes. Yoroi and Misumi were in the next two matches against The Hyuuga clans main house and branch house member's Hinata and Neji. Hinata went up first against Yoroi, who should that he had the ability to absorb the chakra out of another person's through a special jutsu of his. However the side effect to this move was that he had to fight close range, which was okay if you were fighting a regular ninja but against a Hyuuga you might as well commit suicide. And that was exactly what he did, as Hinata used her clans Eight Divination 64 strike technique and hit every chakra point in the boys body before striking where his heart was and thus killing his instantly

Misumi went up against the proclaimed Hyuuga prodigy Neji, and like his now deceased teammate, he too fought in close range as well only he could use his jutsu to dislocate his bones and stretch his body to extraordinary lengths and could suffocate anyone he wraps himself around any enemy. And that he did when he fought Neji, however Neji would show why he was a prodigy, as he used his special technique called the Divination whirl and stretched Misumi body so far that he was unable to retract himself. Neji would then finish him off with a quick palm to the shinobi's head and killed him on the spot

The match would then go to Temari and Choji, who didn't like the idea that he had to fight a girl but knew that he had to win for his clan. The fight wasn't bad and Temari had to do much maneuvering around to dodge the boy turned human bowling. Temari continued on till the boy rolled himself into the wall under the Konoha teams stand and Temari went on the offensive and hit the boy with her fan knocking him out. Naruto saw that after the match Temari looked his way and made a kissing motion towards him, as well as licking her lips before walking back to the stands while swaging her hips knowing Naruto was watching

Naruto knew one thing in his was for sure.

Sooner or later, he was hitting that

It then that the next set of names were reveled

**Aburame Shino vs Yamanaka Ino **

Shino looked surprised that he was fighting a girl while Ino was surprised that she had to fight bug boy. Sure she was less immature then she was when she was in the academy, but bugs still freak here out. But she knew that if she wanted to move on to the finals, she had to nip it in the bud and fight the boy. When the two were on the floor Shino could see that Ino looked reluctant to fight him.

He could capitalize on this but his feeling of being chivalrous to the girl overwhelmed him and he spoke "Ino, don't be a afraid of my insects. Sure you may have a small fear of them but don't worry for they are harmless." Shino said with Ino looking a little better but not completely

"But Shino, I'm afraid of bugs." Ino said with the Aburame clan member sighing before he felt the real sense to be nice to her

"Ino, you're a strong kunoichi and I can see that through my own eyes as well as through my insects. You just need to be confident that you can win to get over your fear." Shino said with Ino nodding her head and took a stance

"I'll try Shino, I'll try." She said with Hayate raising his hands and bringing them down yelling "Hajime"

Shino would waste little time and extend his arm at the blonde haired girl and send some of his bugs at her, which she dodged. Ino would then run towards Shino and jumped into the air, sending a drop kick at Shino, which he ducked under, but the girl managed to control her body and land on her knee and skid across the floor. She would then run at the Bug user and send a barrage of punches at the boy which was blocked with ease.

Ino then back flipped away from Shino before doing some quick seals and called out "Wind release: Air ball jutsu." She said with a ball of wind forming in front of her and fired at Shino, who blocked with his bugs. Shino smirked behind his coat before he pulled out a scroll and his sword came to his hand. His bugs then swarmed the sword making it look like flames covered the sword when it was really his bugs

"Oh yes, this is going to be quite the fight Ino." Shino said before he ran at the girl

Meanwhile in the stands, Tenten was currently standing beside Naruto and couldn't help but send the boy a few glances. She had to say, the boy was cute for his age and the best part was, was that he is a year younger then her. She could honestly see herself with him but didn't know how to approach the boy. She soon sighed to herself before she decided to do it the old fashion way

Talk to the boy

"Hey you, kid?" Tenten said getting Naruto's attention and made the boy look her way

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked with the girl approaching him with a small blush on her face

"Umm, my names Tsukiakari Tenten, what's yours?" she asked

"The names Ryuu Naruto." Naruto said making the sensei of the snow team tense for a second at hearing him say that name.

"Its nice to meet you Naruto." she said with allot of nervousness in her voice. Naruto heard it and found it cute that she was trying to talk straight with him or at least try to keep her image as a well rounded shinobi, completely forgetting that she was a teenage girl. Naruto then took her hand in his and made her blush more due to Naruto's smile

"Calm down Tenten, I just met you and your already acting like most girls do when they meet me for the first time." He said making her look down for a second but picked her head up at what she heard next "Besides, a pretty girl like you doesn't have to impress me and you are most certainly one of them." He said before watching the match even more while Tenten just stood still before turning to the railing blushing up a storm.

'He called me pretty.' She thought before hearing Hayate called Shino the winner of his match. She was confused until Naruto spoke

"Shino used a bug jutsu to weaken Ino's chakra supply and the girl quit when she knew she was low." Naruto said with Shino helping Ino stand up. He had to say that deep down, those two looked cute together and maybe they would get together in the future, if Ino's blush was any evident. Tenten was far to busy blushing to realize that two names were called next and it was something that Naruto didn't like.

**Ryuu Naruto vs Tsukiakari Tenten **

Naruto tapped Tenten's shoulder, snapping her out of her mesmerized state and have her look towards the broad only to gasp

"No, I don't want to fight you." Tenten said with Naruto sighing

"I know, I don't want to either. However Tenten that's what we must do." Naruto said hopping over the railing and landed on the floor. Tenten hanged back for a moment until Lee placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her. Tenten then sighed before she herself hopped over the railing and looked at the blonde boy with a sad look on her face. Naruto felt the need to help her gain strength in fighting him, so he decided to help her

"Ten-chan, don't worry about it. Just fight me like you would any other shinobi, and to help make it better I won't fight using jutsu's only my sword." Naruto said summoning his O-katana to his hand and held the sword with Tenten nodding as well before she pulled out a scroll that had the kanji for "Space" on it. The scroll then puffed up smoke before it revealed a sheathed sword with a gold handle and a gold U shaped hand guard. The girl then pulled the sword out to reveal a black double sided sword that glistened in the light

"This is by far my favorite sword of all time. It was said to have been both created and lost five hundred years ago from a meteorite, and it is still in the same condition as it was when it was made." Tenten said before going into her fighting stance in Kenjutsu. Naruto did the same before the match was started between the two. Tenten started off by running at he boy with her sword held above her head and sent a side slash at the boy, which Naruto dodged to the side before sending his own slash at her.

Tenten moved her sword behind her back and blocked the strike before sending her sword towards the boy's head, which he ducked under before sending a stab at her. Tenten bent her herself backwards, before taking a shot at Naruto's chest making the boy jump back before he ran forward. Tenten stood up to parry several strikes from Naruto before she got into a power struggle with the blonde, before Naruto relaxed the tension in his muscles and twirled his sword around Tenten's. the girl was soon shocked when Naruto was able to pull the blade from her hand and watched it land on the ground.

Tenten then saw Naruto hold his sword to her neck which made her sigh deeply "Okay, Okay, I give up." Tenten said with Naruto being declared the winner. Naruto then sheathed his sword and picked up Tenten's and handed it to her

"You did well Tenten. I defiantly want to get to know you better." He said making the girl blush. Her blush grew further when he took her hand in his and walked back up to the stands as the final competitors moved to the bottom of the floor. It was Toushiro vs Kunkuro, and well the match ended as fast as it started. Toushiro used a special lightning jutsu on the bundle attached to Kunkuro's back and five seconds later the bundle would unravel itself to reveal an unconscious Kunkuro, giving Toushiro the victory.

The winners were then stood before the Hokage, who made a quick speech about the point of the exam and what it was for. He would then tell all the Gennin that they would need to draw tickets like they were drawing lottery numbers and that would determine who they would fight. The results were like this

Naruto – 1

Neji – 6

Shikamaru – 10

Gaara – 2

Toushiro - 3

Hinata – 5

Temari – 9

Tara – 7

Lee – 4

Shino – 8

And as such the matchs would be

Ryuu Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara

Hikari Toushiro vs Rock Lee

Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji (They both looked shocked at that)

Hikari Tara vs Aburame Shino

Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Once the matches were announced, everyone was given a month off from missions to train. Before Naruto could leave though, Hiruzen said that he was needed in his office a little later for something very important. Naruto nodded his head, understanding that what ever it was, it was important. In the stands the woman named Kizana looked at the figure of Naruto standing tall and sighed deeply

'I guess its now or never.' Kizana thought before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves

**Later – Hokage tower **

Hiruzen looked at the three ninja before him from the land of snow. He noticed that the woman didn't look happy about being back in the village but after all he couldn't blame her. For thirteen years now, the woman has left the only flesh and blood of her husband to fend for himself, while she fled elsewhere. Personally, he didn't respect this woman anymore and could honestly say that he disliked her for what she did, but after all she was the boys mother, and he does need her, weather or not he says otherwise

"So Kushina, are you sure about this?" He said with the red haired woman nodding

"Yes. I want my son to know me as a friend first before I can try to be in his life and be his mother." Kushina said, as not a day went by that she didn't regret her decision but perhaps her son would be understanding and would be willing to let her be a mother to him. Sarutobi however knew otherwise, and while he could have kept his mouth close, he decided to be merciful and tell the woman anyway

"Kushina, I will tell you that idea won't work. Naruto is a very complex individual that only his sister, his girlfriend, his sensei, his roommates, his best friend, a certain something, and Iknow how he reacts to things. I can tell you that if you tell him this now, when his life is better, you'll only dig deeper into the hole you made all those years ago." He said making the woman look down. she could tell that Sarutobi wasn't being mean on purpose but she understood why he was acting like this. How could she try to be his mother now, when she had thirteen years to become that? She just hoped that He was just like his father and wouldn't hold it against her.

"Well I have to try, I want my baby back." Kushina said, with a little tear going down her face. Sarutobi sighed as he told the secretary to bring the boy in. Not a second later did said boy walk in the room, with Rin next to him. The Inuzuka/Namikaze clan quickly stopped and sniffed the air, making Sarutobi sweat deeply. Why did he bring her here?

Rin soon smelled Kushina's scent and her eyes widened when her scent smelled similar to Naruto, very similar. She soon glared at the woman hard, which made said woman look down in shame. She then looked towards Naruto and was hopeful that the boy couldn't recognize scents or else there would be a problem 'This is Naruto-kun's mother, yet she wasn't here for years and now she's back. I hope Naruto won't snap.' She thought as she saw her little brother look at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

Kushina felt a little heartbroken that her son didn't recognize her, but how could she blame him when she wasn't there for years.

"Hey old man, whose this lady and why did you call me here?" Naruto asked with Sarutobi looking at his desk before he spoke

"Naruto, this woman hails from the Yuki no Kuni, but she was born in Uzu no Kuni." He said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Oh, you think she can help me find the bitch that is my mother?" he asked, not seeing the woman cringe when she heard him say that, and by the tone in his voice it meant that he was wasn't lying when he said that. She truly hoped that she could still gain a son from doing all this, maybe not now but soon. Sarutobi however wasn't like that, as he spared a quick glance at her before returning his gaze back to Naruto. This wasn't going to be good

"I'm afraid that's not the case Naruto-kun." He said with Naruto looking a little curious

"Then who is she?" Naruto asked, as he could tell that this must be serious. Rin kept sparing glances from Kushina to Naruto and could tell by the tension that was building that the only thing this would result in was a huge battle.

"Naruto." the woman said with Naruto turning to her, with a confused look on his face "Naruto, I think it would be best if I tell you from my own words. You see, yes I do hail from Uzu no Kuni but I didn't exactly go straight to Yuki no Kuni. The first place I went to was Kasai no Kuni where I become a well known shinobi for a good number of years. I even got married here and had a son." She said with Naruto looking like he didn't know where she was going with this.

"But about a month after my sons birth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village and as a result I lost my husband." She said with Naruto looking like he was slowly getting what she was saying. "My son however thankfully survived the altercation, and I was able to stay here for the next six months of his life. But after that time, I left him behind and traveled to Yuki no Kuni, where I became a jounnin as well as a well respected ninja there." She said as she saw the boy was giving her a slow and hard glare

"So what your saying is that, your…." He was saying before the woman interrupted him

"Yes, I'm your mother, Ryuu Kushina."

AN: Done and done. Haha cliffhanger, anyway you'll soon read what he does with Kushina, i also have a few sepcial things planned next chapter so you don't wanna miss it

Until Next Time

Peace


	11. A New Era Draws Near

Hey people, sorry for the long wait but I was in a fire a few months back and I had a major case of writers block, so I couldn't process anything but new story ideas. Now I'm sorry to have to say this but the writers block was so bad that I could only write ONE fight scene in this chapter, so enjoy it. Also speaking of new stories I finally got the remake of my Tenraku Hitotsu fic up and running so check it out when you get the time for it. By the way did anyone see that Sharingan arm on Danzo? When I saw that I was like "What kind of weed did that man smoke over there?" Even I have to admit that I NEVER saw that coming even if I looked at the spoilers.

Now lets get this shit going

Ch. 11

"Yes, I'm your mother, Ryuu Kushina." She said as she was about to approach the boy, only to see his eyes slowly turn blood red with silts in them. Kyuubi quickly snapped his eyes open from his daily meditation sessions and looked through the boys memories of what transpired recently to make him mad. His eyes widened when he saw that Naruto has just met his mother. The woman that abandoned him when he was younger and forced him to live his life alone.

'**I have to hurry, or else the boys rage will only make him regret the very bad results of his actions.' **Kyuubi thought as he was trying to slow down the amount of chakra that the boy was drawing, which thankfully wasn't much. He soon felt an even stronger pull on his chakra, and now knew that this was no longer a fight to make the boy stop.

It was to stop him from killing.

The boy however was slowly radiating Kyuubi's chakra, around his body, as the veil began to form around him with one tail forming already. "**You damn bitch, you fucking left me for THIRTEEN FUCKING YEARS AND YOU WANT TO CLAIM THAT YOU'RE MY MOTHER!!!" **Naruto yelled with his anger turning slowly turning to rage by the second. Sarutobi immediately got up from his chair and tried to calm Naruto down, but Naruto was to deep into rage to try and have an effect.

Naruto saw Kushina was backing up a little and quickly brought up her arms to defend herself from a possible attack from her son "Naruto please let me explain…" she said before Naruto began to convulse in even more anger

"**YOU GOT NOTHING TO EXPLAIN. YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE!!!!" **He yelled as he reared his arm back **"NOW GET READY TO DIE!!!!" **He yelled before sending his arm forward, his chakra arm heading towards Kushina, who crossed her arms and blocked the hit. The force of the punch sent her flying through the wall behind her, with Naruto following right behind her.

Rin quickly followed after them, while Sarutobi called a certain ANBU to help him in this matter. He could only hope that the damage will be done to a minimum and that the fight won't occur in the city.

**With Naruto **

The hand of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sent Kushina towards the building that was once Naruto's apartment and landed on the roof perfectly before the blonde boy crashed right in front of her, causing a huge crater with the second tail already formed and the third tail beginning to come.

"Naruto please just calm down and let me explain why I left." She said only to see the third tail already fully formed.

"**You have nothing to explain you bitch, now die." **Naruto said as he let loose a huge yell and unleashed an explosion of chakra that rocked the whole building. Kushina quickly jumped back while channeling chakra to her legs allowing her jumped to go higher into the air. She marveled at the amount of damage Naruto caused to the roof of the building. But before she could think, Naruto appeared right next to her with an extended claw before sending it forward and launching the woman towards the forest behind the Hokage mountain.

A huge trail of dust picked up above the forest, as Kushina skidded across the forest. When she came to a stopped, she saw the boy was still in the air that she was once in. She quickly bite her thumb and rubbed it across a seal on her wrist and did some seals 'I need to activate my bloodline, if I want to make it out of this alive.' She said before she executed the last seal within a sequence of fifty seals before calling out "Secret art of the Master: Lord of the sky Jutsu." She called out

Naruto quickly sent the arm towards Kushina, and pulled himself towards the area the woman was in. he saw the wind began to build around a certain area but it didn't matter to him, for he was out for one thing and one thing only.

Blood

Naruto held his arm back and prepared to slash the woman in half before his attack was stopped by an unseen force. He looked up to see why, as Kushina was being protected by a shield made of wind that was held by a knight made of nothing but wind. The knight held the shield in his left hand and in its right was a long Nodaichi sword. Naruto then saw Kushina holding her left arm in front of her body which was where the shield on the knight was located.

Kushina sighed before she pushed Naruto back and watched as the boy landed on all fours with a growl on his face

'Wow, Naruto-kun sure has gotten big over the years. If I didn't activate my bloodline like I did I may not be alive right now.' She thought with Naruto snarling at her with his eyes looking bigger and his whisker marks looking even larger then before. They now looked as if Naruto had three fangs on his face and it made him look very feral in appearance

"**Why did you come back bitch? My life is perfect without you, so why would you come back?" **Naruto spoke with his voice holding a clear demonic influence.

"I came back because I had a team in the exams. But I wanted to tell you the truth." She said with Naruto snarling even more

"**Then I hope you plan on dying because I will never forgive you for leaving me." **He said as he charged at the woman, who was also in a stance herself. As Naruto near he was kicked from behind and landed against a tree. Naruto groaned as he got up and saw Tara and Toushiro standing in front of Kushina, with Tara surrounded in fire and Toushiro appearing to be covered with ice.

"What's wrong with you man? Why are you attacking my sensei?" Toushiro said with Naruto scowling at his fellow container as he stood up but remained on all fours.

"**Because that bitch is going to pay for leaving me." **Naruto said with Tara looking confused

"Left you? Kaa-san what is he talking about?" she asked her mother only for Naruto's eyes to widened before his look turned to rage. Everyone then felt his chakra spike again which caused everyone to look and see Naruto's eyes glowing bright red with the fourth tail forming.

"**KAA-SAN!!!!! YOU BITCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" **Naruto screamed before the fourth tail now coming in as clear as day. Toushiro's eyes widened before he looked towards his mom and sister

"Guys, get away from here. If he goes into the four tailed transformation then there's no telling what he would do to you guys." Toushiro said before he turned back to Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Toushiro, your going to transform." Tara said with her younger brother nodding

"Yes, Now get out of here." He said before he closed his eyes 'Hey Gobi, you awake? I need your help.'

"**Son of a bitch pup, what is it now? Oh, your fighting a jinchuriki's and by the feel of the chakra its my older brothers. Pup you gotta allot of explaining to do." **The Gobi said with Toushiro nodding his head

'I know, I'll clue you in on the details later but right now let me use four tails. I need to match this guy in power and try to calm him down before he levels this whole village to the ground.' Toushiro said before he opened his eyes and revealed the silted amber eyes of the five tailed wolf. The same chakra veil formed around his body but the color was white with four tails coming up and immediately matched Naruto in terms of power. He was lucky that the Kyuubi inside him delayed as much of his chakra that the boy was drawing, as he damn near pulled six tails worth.

Kyuubi was impressed that Naruto was able to summon four tails already, as the boy could only control two. But for him to both summon and control four was flat out amazing. It might have been the influence of his anger being the factor but for now the fox had to try and calm down his vessel

Or else he would do something that he would regret for the rest of his life

Naruto's form then turned into a full shell made of chakra with the demonic feeling of the energy surrounding the area. Naruto growled at Toushiro, who looked the boy in the eye before he ran towards the other boy and locked arms with Toushiro. The chakra exploded around their feet, with dust slowly raising off the ground before they vanished again

(Meanwhile)

Tara and Kushina landed in a different area with the battle going on in a separate area. Kushina looked frightened by the power level of her first child while her third was trying to protect her and her daughter.

How could she have let this happen?

"Kaa-san, why was that blonde kid trying to hurt you? and what did he mean when he said you left him?" Tara asked with Kushina looking down in shame. She knew that the day would come in which all of her children would meet but not like this.

"Before I went to Snow country, I lived here with my clan after my homeland was destroyed in the third shinobi war. When I came here, I met and fell in love with a man named Namikaze Minato that would soon lead to him and I getting married. In our marriage, only one child was born before he died and that child was the one that tried to attack me." Kushina said with Tara looking shocked "Tara, that boy is your older brother, Namikaze Ryuu Naruto." She told her daughter before Toushiro appeared before them with allot of scratches and tears on his cloths while holding his side but still remained tall in his stature.

"Toushiro, are you okay?" Tara asked only to see him give her the thumbs up sign

"Yeah I'm just a little banged up. This guy is a beast and he's taking me to my limit, however I still won't lose to him." Toushiro said before an explosion of chakra alerted them as Naruto appeared in front of them. The boy stood in his four tailed state, with his tails floating in the air before he let loose a loud roar and small chakra orbs flew out of his body. The orbs floated in air with great suspension before Naruto began to compress them into a small orb in front of his face.

Toushiro's eyes widened before he cursed "Oh shit, we gotta get out of here or else we're on the menu for barbeque restaurant." Toushiro said before grabbing Kushina and Tara, then jumping into the air with the girls holding onto him as tight as they could. Naruto then turned his head towards the flying group, which caused the chakra ball to move with him before his sights centered on the three. He then let loose the blast of compressed chakra at the three, with the intent of taking them out.

Toushiro then extended his arm to a rock face that sent the chakra arm to that area and latched on. Toushiro then pulled himself to the rock face, just as the blast of chakra went past his foot and barely touching the tip of the boys sandal. Toushiro flipped in the air and allowed his sisters to stand on the rock before he launched himself back into the fight.

"**Pup, I think you need to transform if you want to win." **The Gobi said with Toushiro nodding before he closed his eyes

'I didn't want to but I guess I have no choice do I?' Toushiro thought before his form began to harden and he took on the same look as Naruto. The form was similar to Naruto's four tailed state but instead his looked more like the five tailed wolf as opposed to the nine tailed fox look on Naruto. Toushiro raised his right fist and slammed it into Naruto's face, causing the boy to skid across the ground only for Toushiro to appear before him with both arm's above his head.

He then sent an ax handle slam on the back of Naruto's head, which slammed the other jinchuriki into the ground that caused a small spider web fissure to appear. Toushiro then raised his arm to punch Naruto but the blonde boy grabbed his arm and sent an uppercut to Toushiro's chin and then followed with a right claw to the other boys chest that sent him into the forest and caused a line of dust to form. Naruto then ran after the other boy with a second line of dust forming behind him.

Toushiro still flew through the air before he slammed his left fist into the ground, which helped him correct himself in the air and allowed him to land on his feet. The wolf container then turned around and was now running towards Naruto.

Both demon containers looked at each other before raising their right arms in the air before sending both fists towards the other. Once the fists connected a huge explosion rocked the entire forest and cleared the surrounding forest area. The dust then showed two lines moving away from it, with both being parallel from the other until they separated before moving together in parallel before stopping. Both Naruto and Toushiro let loose a huge roar before they charged towards each other in blinding speed, with another explosion of dust forming but this one with far more strength then the last one

Kushina and Tara covered their faces when the wind came along with the explosion, and the dust cloud that flew far above the trees. Two bodies flew out of the top of the dust cloud and landed in front of the two women. Naruto reverted back into his normal form and Toushiro lost his four tailed state as well. Naruto was about to attack before his arms were held by two ANBU's and another grabbed the back of his head.

The one that held his head raised a single hand sign "Sorry Naruto, but I can't let you ruin all that you have gained with your actions now Ninja Art: Forced Sleep Jutsu" The ANBU said with Naruto going to sleep immediately and allowing the three Hikairi's now Ryuu's to breathe a sigh of relief. Sarutobi then appeared beside the ANBU with Rin beside him. The women then picked up her younger brother and glared at Kushina before going back to the house, so that he may sleep in his bed

Sarutobi sighed before he looked towards the boys mother "You three are going to have to come with me. Naruto is now under allot of emotional stress and anymore may cause him to get enraged like that again, and this time I don't even know what he _will _do when he does." He said with the three shinobi nodding, but Tara looked at her mother with a funny look in her eye.

Almost like she was judging her

(Later on that day)

"And that's the story, you both have an older brother and he's here in the village." Kushina said with her twin children looking shocked beyond disbelief. Their mother has been lying to them their entire lives, never once even mentioning their long lost brother nor her true past life. But then again they knew their mother well enough to know that she wouldn't just keep something from them without good reason. She must have known something that caused her to do what she did.

"But kaa-san, why would you leave him? I mean he's your son so why didn't you bring him with you?" Tara asked with Kushina looking down for a moment before looking at the two of them.

"That is something that must be discussed between all four of us, and by four of us I do mean Naruto included." Kushina said with both Toushiro and Tara looking at each other.

This must be far more serious then they originally thought

(Elsewhere: Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to see his uncle and dark side sitting before him. The boy sat up and grabbed his head while a moan leaving his throat before he looked at Kyuubi.

"I did something bad didn't I?" Naruto said as he got up before being sucker punched by Shadow

"You fucking idiot? What the hell were you thinking, trying to attack while drawing on the old mans chakra. You know that the village is still on edge with you and yet you still draw on Kyuubi's chakra." Shadow said with Kyuubi standing up and walked over to his nephew

"**He's right kit, you know that as well as I do this village wants nothing more then to see you dead or used as their punching bag. They would also love the idea of getting something on you to make some kind of case in which to either kill or banish you." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sitting up

"I know, I know, its just that when I saw that bitch in front of me telling me that she was my mother, I lost all control. All I could think about at that moment was to kill her with everything I can muster from my body. Then I felt your chakra come and then all I could feel was my rage over taking my thoughts." He said with Kyuubi sighing

"**In a way, I can understand your feeling on the matter. Your mother just showing up out of nowhere and claiming to be your mother, with you yourself already feeling that life is finally going your way. However, be that as it may you knew the risk of yourself snapping on sight of your mother, and yet you decided to take the risk. You must be able to handle your emotions well enough to use my power properly, and rage is another thing you must control." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing

"So what do we do now? I got the finals coming up and my mother has somehow weaseled her way to me. The last thing I want is to allow that bitch to get one foot in my life." Naruto said with Shadow scoffing

"Listen to yourself, your trying to allow yourself to be the victim in this thing with your mother. The fact is that time can never be set back, only move forward. So like time, move on, get over what your mother did to you when you were younger." Shadow said with Naruto's head looking down

"I don't know if I can get over it, I mean she left me when I was a baby, A Baby man. I needed her then and she choose to leave, so why should I move on and not get even." Naruto said with Shadow speaking seriously

"Because revenge only begets death, just as Betrayal begets blood. If you live your life to try and get even with your mother, you'll only be wasting your time and your life. I mean damn look at the Uchiha, all he does is try to gain power to one day kill his brother while simultaneously exalting everything and everybody trying to help him. Besides you know the saying "Forgive but never forget"." Shadow said with Kyuubi nodding. Naruto simply looked at the two before sighing again.

"Looks like I gotta do something I know I'm going to hate, but I don't have to be nice to her right?" He asked with Shadow shrugging his shoulders

"Give her the finger and curse her out if want, all I'm saying is get over it." Shadow said

"You make it sound so easy, yet its so hard." Naruto said with Kyuubi placing a hand on the boys shoulder

"**Its easy saying but hard doing, but I believe that you will. Just give it some time and you'll find the means to forgive her." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing before getting ready to leave the mindscape.

"I think deep down, I want to forgive her, but I guess it will only be a matter of time before I actually do." Naruto said before he was gone. Kyuubi looked to see Shadow leaving the area to a location that was made for him so he sat down in a meditative position before closing his eyes.

'**Soon Naruto, my boy you will find the answers you need and when you do, you'll forgive her.' **Kyuubi thought before he began to enter a deep meditation

(One month Later)

The day of the Chunin exam finals have finally arrived with the village bursting with excitement at seeing the best of the best go up against one another, especially seeing as how a majority of the fighters were from Konoha. The village was currently filled with shinobi, civilians, nobleman, and commoners that have all come for the purpose of seeing the big show. Sarutobi Hiruzen sat proudly in his seat within the Kage booth awaiting the start of the tournament, along with the many ambassadors hailing from other countries to find new shinobi to hire for missions should the need arise.

Also within the stands sat the members of the Konoha 12 that failed to succeed past the preliminary round, but were regarded well for the fact that they passed the second exam. They also gained fame in the fact that they were first year gennin, yet all the rookies from konoha were able to succeed towards the preliminary rounds. That in itself would help in attracting more business towards the village.

What also attracted so many to this tournament was the fact that there was a Hyuuga Main House vs Hyuuga Branch house match. A match that hasn't been seen since Hiashi fought his brother Hizashi in the first round which resulted in Hizashi winning the match and would move onto face the future Yondaime Hokage in the semi finals, with Minato taking the victory and later on the whole thing.

Also within the crowd was Ryuu Kushina, formerly known as Hikari Kizana, watching and cheering on her two children along with her first son. She felt saddened that he did everything he could to hide from her so she couldn't talk to him, but she was proud of how he has grown. She was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that Naruto is the splitting image of her late husband, and looked forward to seeing him fight.

Naruto himself stood among the other gennin, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a image of a sleeping silver dragon on the back and a pair of black pants with white patterns on it along with black sandals. His left arm was wrapped in bandages with a black fingerless glove on his left hand that held the kanji's for 'forbidden' and 'king' on the back. On his right arm was the image of his jinchuriki tattoo and his falcon wing tattoo on his upper right arm. Naruto held a highly serious look on his face, with the look telling all that he was going to win the competition.

Beside him was Hinata, who was trying her best not to blush at the look on the boys face and jump him in the middle of the stadium. She herself looked forward to fighting Neji in this tournament, since the boy was the only person she had no problems with in the clan. Originally, he hated her to high heaven but after a few words with Naruto, he chose to instead be her friend.

In the Kage booth Sarutobi raised his head to catch the arrival of the Kazekage, who he greeted and responded with a greeting of his own. After that the leader of Sunagakure sat in his seat beside Hiruzen and looked forward to seeing two of his children fight in the finals.

"So Kazekage-sama how was your trip here? I'm sure the walk through the desert must have been brutal for even a man of your caliber." Sarutobi said with the Kazekage shrugging his shoulders

"It wasn't all that bad, afterall I grew up in Kaze no Kuni so I can handle a little desert sun. However, I'm surprised that you are still doing this job at your age. Not to sound rude, but have you considered choosing your Godaime yet?" He asked with Sarutobi letting out a small laugh before he responded

"Trust me when I tell you this Kazekage-sama that I have no plans to retire anytime soon, seeing as how I plan to live a while longer. I think I'll keep this job for another five years before I retire and spend my time relaxing and watching my grandson grow up." He said with the Kazekage nodding his head in an understanding way.

"I suppose that I can respect that decision but I must ask Hokage-sama, why is it that my son's match is first? Shouldn't it be the last match?" He asked with Sarutobi stroking his goatee in wonder

"Why do you ask Kazekage-sama? Are you a betting man of some kind?" He asked

"Oh no, Its just that a match of this caliber deserves to be the last match right?" He said with Sarutobi thinking on the idea

"That would give the crowd a more proper main event, and I would guess that the competitors would like more time to prepare for the other which will result in a better match. Very well then, the first match shall be moved to the final slot and the second will be the first on the match card." He said before he got up to make his speech to the crowd, and the announcement on the Naruto vs Gaara match being moved to the final slot instead of being the very first match. The crowd reaction was mixed, since some wanted to see Naruto fight and many were happy that they could now have more time to bet.

The blonde jinchuriki however shrugged his shoulders and would await the opportunity to see if Gaara is what claims him to be. Gaara felt his excitement expand more and the desire to prove his existence coming to his mind. Today he would take down the Kyuubi jinchuriki and prove that he's the most powerful one of the set.

Toushiro however, silently cursed at not being able to see his brother fight first and would have the chance to study him more. Now he had to go first and show his style of fighting, which would give Naruto a better chance at analyzing his style and find weaknesses. But he supposed that it didn't matter since his opponent was standing before him with excitement bursting out of him.

"I look forward to an honorable fight with you." Lee said with Toushiro nodding his head before he sighed a deep breath as the proctor, Shiratori Genma, getting ready to start the match

"The first fight Hikari Toushiro…" He was saying until the boy interrupted him

"No, may name is not Hikari its Ryuu, Ryuu Toushiro is my name." The boy said, which made Naruto narrow his eyes at the boy

"Very well then, the first match is Ryuu Toushiro vs Rock Lee….Hajime." He said with the match already starting. This match went on pretty fast pace, with Lee landing a large amount of hits on Toushiro, with the boy from yuki doing the same. But in the end Toushiro won by using a lightning jutsu that worked on his fist which knocked out the black haired teen. Neji and Hinata soon followed with both putting on a good show for the audience until Hinata used the second form of Her Byakugan that she called the Toppa Byakugan (Breakthrough All seeing eye), and won the match.

The following matches came and went pretty fast but were both very long. The first match was Shikamaru vs Temari, which was an exciting match for those that played shouji or chess. The reason for that is because both competitors were strategist and each used their mind to construct a way to beat the other, which is a way turned it from a shinobi match to a battle of the minds. In the end Shikamaru proved to be the superior one of the two as he caught Temari with his shadow possession technique but in the end he had to give up since he no longer held enough chakra to hold her. Shino and Tara's match came next but Shino gave up her when the idea of using his bugs on her became to much for him to handle.

He never wanted to do that to a lady no matter what the circumstances were.

But then the time came with the main event of Naruto vs Gaara with the audience sitting on the edge of their seats. Gaara exploded into a cloud of sand, which surrounded the stadium floor before combining in the center of the field and formed Gaara's body. Naruto held out his right arm and quickly sliced through the air which held a strange effect in which he spilt into five afterimages before they vanished in thin air. The wind then began to form a twister in the stadium floor before it burst to reveal the form of Ryuu Naruto.

Both boys looked into each others eyes with one having a full blown smirk with the other looking emotionless.

"I've been looking forward to this battle Ryuu Naruto." He said with Naruto himself smirking up a storm

"I have as well Gaara, however don't plan on winning since I'm taking the crown." He said with Gaara, quickly releasing the sand in his gourd and allowing it to form a circle around him. Naruto quickly summoned his O-katana with his hair turning full silver in color with each strands standing up along with two more strands remaining in front of his face.

(Incase your trying to picture the form in your head, think of Future Trunks in ssj form when he fought mecha frieza. All the real DBZ fans stand up)

"Ryuu Naruto, what is this?" Gaara said with Naruto cracking his neck before his eyes turned into silver eyes of the Fukyuugan

"This is the first state of my full power called Master mode. It can only be used by those who are masters of using Life energy, though I still have a long way to go before I can use all three forms." He said placing his sword on his shoulders, awaiting the call of the proctor to tell them to start

"Okay, the final match of the first round may now…begin."

AN: Done and done. Wassup everyone, I hope you liked the Naruto/Kushina thing and the slight Naruto/Toushiro demonic fight. The next chapter will hold the next matches and maybe the invasion arc with a special surprise, which will set this story on a whole new pace. I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but my drive has yet to return to me so it may be a while before the new chapter comes

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	12. A Time For Relaxing

Hello everybody, I know its been a long minute since I last updated this story and while that is something I don't normally do, it was what happened. Also I know that I was supposed to write a fight scene with Naruto using his master mode against Gaara, but as I kept trying to at least attempt it, it all flopped in front of my face. I was even tempted to copy from someone that would be very pissed off with me if did that, so I had no choice but to drop that fight scene. I also had no choice but to drop the invasion arc as well, as I long since come to the conclusion that I hate the remaining three arcs in the Naruto pt.1 with the biggest one being the Sasuke Arc and the lowest one being the Tsunade arc. The reason for dropping the invasion arc is because it only works out the way you want it is if you have Jiraiya involved, which as of yet I haven't done so in introducing him.

Also, the invasion arc can become very tiresome for someone that has wrote it more then once (And for someone in my case three times and in a certain friend of mine probably more then six). It can also be very useless for someone who hasn't come up with something to use it as a turning point in a fic, like said friend of mine has already done for a good few of his stories. The best in my view being his latest addition to his 2nd Naruto/Star Wars fic (You know who you are my 'other' brother). My plans right now are to be centered around Naruto and his family, and in no way, shape, or form would it involve me writing the invasion arc.

Another reason why the wait was so long on this one was because I had to truly think about the main villain of this story and while I originally wanted for it to be Akastuki, I tossed the idea to go for some OC villains instead. I want every Naruto Only story that I write to hold OC villains, since the whole story is an OC spin from someone who knows what he's doing.

Anyway, the OC villains were originally going to be in my War Angel story but I decided to swap that with an idea that was originally going to be in this for that one.

If you want to know what that idea was, read War Angel.

Now lets get it on, bitches

Ch.12

"The first round match, Ryuu Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara…..Begin." the proctor said as he hopped back, knowing this would be a destructive match. Before the two competitors could even get ready to fight, an explosion in the distance was heard and caused both boys to look in that location as well as everyone else in the building. Suddenly feathers well around the audience in the stands and placed everyone there to sleep except the shinobi and the gennin that knew the kai technique fast enough to escape the genjutsu's effect.

Naruto growled as he released his master mode, already knowing that this fight was supposed to be his test drive over mastering it but he doubt that he could last long fighting multiple opponents within that form. He had to get the feel of it first then use it for multi battle purposes. Gaara snarled at the shinobi, who ruined what was supposed to be a match of all time between Konoha's and Suna's resident Jinchuriki.

"It appears that we won't get the chance to have our fight." Naruto said with Gaara growling again as shinobi from both Oto and Suna surrounded them with weapons in hand.

"I understand but it looks like we got someone to take it out on." He said with Gaara's right arm being covered in sand with half of his face now resembling the Shukaku. Naruto simply summoned his sword and called some of Kyuubi's chakra thus turning his eyes blood red. Naruto then smirked at the group of shinobi in front of him before both he and Gaara charged at their opponents.

Naruto met his first opponent, who jumped towards him with two kunai's in hand, obviously thinking that Naruto was a novice in terms of swordsmanship. Naruto soon proved him wrong by parrying with the mans kunai before releasing his hold on the sword slightly, allowing it to fall from his hands, before he grabbed hold handle and slashed upwards, cutting the mans head in half. Naruto then aimed his hand to the body of the man he just killed and called out "Void Shot" sending the body towards a second shinobi, who was stabbed in his chest by the blonde boy through his first victim.

Naruto then pulled the blade out before he quickly sliced through another shinobi from Oto before he charged towards the group of shinobi, which was where Toushiro was currently taking on his shinobi, seeing a shinobi sneaking up behind him with the sword in hand. He raised his hand in front of him and called out "Void shot" nailing the man in his chest and sending him flying into another approaching group of shinobi. The blonde then landed behind the white haired boy, who quickly acknowledged him and now fought back to back with his fellow Jinchuriki and Half/Step-brother.

Toushiro then appeared behind him with his sword in hand as he fought back to back with Naruto

"It's a gather for my cousin fucking wedding, what do you think this is?" Naruto said stabbing another one through his face. Naruto then hopped over Toushiro and sent a backwards stab to another approaching shinobi. Toushiro then finished it by cutting the mans throat before punching him off the blonde sword and once more stood back to back with his brother.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask to you something, why did you attack my mother?" Toushiro said before seeing Naruto toss his sword into the air, with the weapon landing firmly in Toushiro's hand. Naruto then blazed through twenty seals in two seconds before he crossed his arms with a look of concentration on his face.

"Summoning jutsu: Blaze Gauntlets." He called out with the weapon he got from the demon brothers coming to his arms. The boy then gripped his fist and summoned the blades with the element changing to wind, as he prepared to strike his would be opponents.

"Because that bitch is my mother." Naruto said before he back flipped over Toushiro and landed a solid kick on the face of a Suna shinobi, who tried to sneak attack on his brother. Naruto then followed with an upward slash on the mans face, before finishing with a stab through the eyes, thus ending the mans life.

"But that doesn't mean you should attack her. After all she is your mother, which makes us brothers as well." Toushiro said slicing a mans head in half. Naruto then hopped off the mans falling body and sailed through the air. He then raised his arms in the air, the image changing to the fire element, as he aimed the gauntlets at another approaching group of shinobi's.

"Fire Release: Imperial Flame Cannon." He called out incinerating the approaching group with the hot flames. When he saw that they were destroyed, he turned towards Toushiro with a blank look on his face "And what's that supposed to mean? We've only known each other for a fucking month and you had that damn bitch your whole life while I had to endure life by myself. So tell me, what would you do if you were in my position?" Naruto asked while bringing his arm back and stabbing an enemy shinobi in his chest.

"I don't know actually." He said turning the sword into a reverse grip before he brought the blade back and stabbed the man coming at him in his face "All I have to know is that people make bad decisions at times and all of them at times, very stupid. You have to understand that even though she did what she did, it doesn't stop her from being your mother just as much as it doesn't stop you from being her child _big bro._ Just give her a chance." Toushiro said as he and Naruto stood back to back.

"Alright, but no promises will be given." Naruto said with Toushiro scoffing

"Your so damn stubborn." He asked with Naruto smirking

"That's because I'm your big brother and I don't listen to my _younger _siblings." He said, while a Suna shinobi approached behind the two Jinchuriki and attempted to kill them before he was grabbed by a sand arm and was slammed on the wall before the two Jinchuriki. The boys then saw Gaara land in front of them before he looked towards his fellow Jinchuriki

"We did you just attack your fellow Suna shinobi?" Toushiro asked with Gaara scoffing

"As much as my loyalty is to Suna, I am also loyal to those that are just like me and you two are my brothers." He said before he turned to find more shinobi approaching them. Toushiro looked at the shinobi for a moment before he asked a question to the two Jinchuriki.

"Transformations?" He asked with Gaara smirking as he began to enter his one tailed state

"Like the thought hasn't crossed my mind." Gaara said as he entered the full state with his full top half covered in sand except his feet. His full top form resembling the Shukaku.

"I thought you would never ask." Naruto said before He and Toushiro entered their four-tailed state, quickly making the shinobi back away in fear. The three demon carriers let loose mighty screams before they charged at the shinobi trying to escape from the area.

(Three weeks later)

Naruto sighed a deep sigh as heavy thoughts protruded through his mind at a hundred beats per second as he sat on top of his fathers head. Its been three weeks since the invasion from the sound and sand villages, with both villages only causing very little damage thanks to them preparing for the points that the invasion were more them likely to happen. The blonde boy was sure that if not for the fact that they also had help from the snow shinobi as well as the they're own secret weapon being Gaara, who gladly fought beside his fellow Jinchuriki, then more people would have died if they didn't scare the foes off.

Infact the way the invasion ended had some many people talking about it, as he, Toushiro, and Gaara summoned their Bijuu to the village and that managed to do its job in both scaring the living piss out of everyone there but also ended the invasion as well.

The blonde however was just glad that the old man survived his fight with the traitor Orochimaru, but that didn't mean he came out unscarred, as the snake managed to cut off his left arm and stabbing him near his spinal cord thus making it harder for him to walk and now forced him to retire from being a shinobi. The old man now had to find a suitable replacement as current Hokage or else Konoha leaderless and while he knew the best one to take his place, she was out of the village at the moment and would need to return very quickly before Iwa or Kumo would create a plan of attack on their now weakened state.

However, the snake didn't leave unscarred as well, as the old man and his monkey summoned managed to sever the connection of Orochimaru's arms from his very shoulder blades, leaving him unable to use his arms. He also was forced to leave with one shinobi less, as when the man made his escape with his four flunkies, a red headed one was caught by an ANBU and was now within Konoha's prison system.

Due to him being close with someone involved with the interrogation department, he was able to see the girl and had to say that she was very beautiful but was hard on the ears. However, in the last three weeks, he was the only person that had the ability to get through her tough exterior and talk to him. He was pretty sure that she would only talk to him in this village, and if the time came

Naruto was glad that all his friends made it through the invasion without a scratch except Sasuke of course, as he has yet to come out of his coma and Naruto was hoping that he wouldn't. However after the invasion ended, he held another brief conversation with the boy that was now his step-brother, and as such he began to think more on what he would say to his _mother _

Naruto knew that he should go see her and at least _talk _to her, but every time he would try, he continued to get the sudden feeling of rage over him. It was as if he knew the moment he saw her again, his anger would reach boiling point and he would be ready to take her life.

"Remember what I told you before, just try to forgive and forget. It's the only thing you can do to get something positive out of this." Shadow said to his counter part, who stopped his thoughts for a moment before looking at his fathers face with deep confusion edvident on it.

'What am I supposed to do father? I wish you were here right now to at least guild me.' Naruto thought as he felt a sudden rush of anger go through his body as he felt the familiar presence behind his back "What do you want?" Naruto asked in an edgy tone with the voice behind him sighing.

"I take it your still at edge with me being here aren't you?" asked the voice of Kushina, who got closer to the blonde teen with her hands trying to touch her son.

The only piece she had of her husband left in this world

"Yes I am and I swear if you touch me, I will hurt you." Naruto said as he turned back to face his mother with his Fukyuugan active and glaring into her cerulean orbs "Now what do you want?" Kushina sighed in defeat before she got a little closer to him until she was standing beside him.

"I wanted to let you know that the Hokage wants you, myself, and my children to go find Senju Tsunade of the sannin to bring her back to the village." She said with Naruto growling at that before he sighed, knowing that he needed to get out of the village to clear his mind.

But that didn't mean he wanted to go with those three

"Fine, but don't think I would want to talk to you on this mission. From now on, we are only business partners and nothing else." Naruto said in a tone that said 'don't mess with me right now or else I'll kill you'

"Look Naruto, I know that this is hard for you to accept but you have to realize that I am still your mother, and I always will be so can't we just try to start from scratch?" She asked with Naruto beginning to leak killing intent. He then turned a glare to her, which caused her to recoil at the amount of anger and pain in his eyes, which were now the reds of Kyuubi.

"Listen bitch and listen well, I don't have a mother. You left me when I needed you the most and now you want to come back like everything is fine? I have lived on my own, did things on my own, and got strong on my own with a little help from a certain fox, so no matter what kind of bullshit you want to preach to me ain't going to be worth a damn." Naruto said with Kushina looking down for a moment with a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Can you at least try? I know what I did was wrong but I didn't leave you intentionally, it was something that I had to do." She said with Naruto now at his boiling point and now stood on top of his fathers head with Kyuubi's chakra slowly radiating off him. He flexed his hands and turned them into claws with a demonic growl escaping his lips.

He was about to attack until he felt a tugging sensation go through him and made him stop before he did something he would later regret. Naruto then began to calm himself before he spoke in a calmer tone but still held the cold edge to it.

"No. You can keep your lies to yourself; I got enough problems as it is." Naruto said as he walked off the mans head and was about to leave until Naruto felt Kushina wrapped her arms around him, feeling the tears leaving her eyes and soaking his shirt as she held him close to her.

"Please, just listen to me for one minute; can you just give me that? Just give me one minute and if you still want nothing to do with me, then I'll leave and never bother you again." She said with Naruto snorting and was about to say no again until something overcame him. He didn't know why but he was sure that whatever she wanted to tell him must have been important for her to give this kinda reaction. He then reached up to her hands and took them off him as he walked away from her, causing more tears from his mother to come out and her cries coming to his ears as he heard her speak again.

"Please Naruto, please." She said with Naruto sighing deeply as he spoke.

"Maybe Kushina, Maybe" was all he said before he left, with Kushina looking up from the ground as Naruto walked away. A look of determination came across her face as she could see that she was starting to get through his cold exterior somewhat, and while it wasn't much it was still an accomplishment.

She was getting through to him and soon, she will have her first-born son back

(Elsewhere)

Inuzuka Rin now stood in the area that held the memorial stone that held the names of the hero's that died, but more specifically she was staring at one particular name.

Uchiha Obito

She could tell just how much she meant to that boy, as he was willing to go as far as to take a falling rock if it meant to protect her from deaths hand. While she spent her time with the daimyo she could only think about Obito, Her little brother, and, before certain things were revealed, Kakashi. She could also tell that he still grieved about his death very hard, and she knew that if she saw him before speaking with Naruto then they would have already slept together.

Infact for the past several months the masked man made countless attempts to talk to the Inuzuka clan member, just to get something that he lost back in his life. She was sure that if wasn't for her super strength then he would have made his attempts allot harder then the way they originally were.

"I take it you still want to keep trying huh Kakashi?" she asked with the masked man appearing behind her with a heavy look on his masked face.

"I'm afraid that it can't be helped, you of all people know that when I get an idea in mind I won't stop till I see it through." Kakashi said as he stood beside Rin "So how has things been since your return?"

"They've been better but don't act as if I don't know what your trying, as Naruto still doesn't want to have anything to do with you." She said, as she knew her little brother well enough to know that he's not the forgiving type of person without any proof to back it up.

"I already know about that but why haven't you told me that he was sensei's son?" Kakashi said with Rin snarling

"Because you would have used that to give you a reason to be there for him Kakashi. You still don't get it do you? You had the chance to be there when that bitch left him, yet you were so selfish that you went against what sensei wanted." Rin said before she turned to him with a glare "I don't care how much you tell yourself this but you are not and will never be the Yondaime's son, because that right is Naruto's and Naruto's alone." Rin said before she walked away from a quiet Kakashi

"Why do you care so much about him anyway? You two barely knew each other before your return." He said with Rin stopping before she looked at him with her now active Fukyuugan

"Because that boy is my little brother, and what you did to my family resulted in you losing your only chance at my heart. It's too bad, I would have screwed you into next week the second I saw you again, oh well." She said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind and truly shocked Kakashi

"Well damn, aint that a bitch?" He said before he left the area both broken hearted and very horny.

Looks like it was back to porn. And while he loved porn, it was nothing compared to the real thing.

(AN: Allot of you know that first hand, as one of you just released the 'white flood' a few minutes ago)

(With Naruto)

The blonde walked into his house with a depressed look on his, as he trekked to the couch to get some rest before he would set out to leave on this big trip. The house was empty at the moment as Zabuza was out on a mission with Anko and Haku, Rin was going shopping and he was sure that Hinata was still sleeping. He planted his back onto the couch and placed his feet on top of the table in front of his couch before he pulled out a small case from under the couch and opened it to reveal a row of cigars with Naruto taking hold of one. He then took on out and placed it in his mouth before igniting it with a small fire jutsu, before he felt the nicotine go through his system and clam his body down.

He didn't enjoy smoking as much as the old man or his son Asuma did but he knew that smoking was something that could calm the nerves when needed. He some exhaled a small plume of smoke from his mouth and just as quickly took in another puff before he blew the smoke out of his nose before he sat back and relaxed for a moment to get his thoughts together.

In the last month or so, he was living a good life with his girlfriend, his team, and his sister without any worry of the sort until that bitch decided to make her presence known to him. Then to make matters even worse, he now had a brother and a sister that he now had to get to know least they have an awkward relationship around each other.

'This is some bullshit at its best.' Naruto thought before he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head resting beside his

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked him after she heard him enter the house and saw the sight of him smoking his cigar. She frowned upon seeing him doing that, as he rarely did it unless he was under stress and allot of it.

"Its my _mother. _The Hokage wants me to accompany her and my so-called siblings to finding Jiraiya and Tsunade and bring them back to the village. So not only do I have to be near her, there is the very likely chance that she would want to try and butter me up." He said with Hinata frowning slightly before an idea came to mind

"Naruto-kun, you have to understand something important. While she may have done what she did when you were younger, your still her child and she still wants to be here for you." She said with Naruto releasing a truly deep sigh

"You know that isn't the first time I heard that? Kyuubi told me the same thing and while I know you guys are right, I just don't know if I can do it." Naruto said with Hinata resting her head beside his.

"Just give her a chance Naruto, you'll never get over this hump until you do it." She said with Naruto lowering his eyes and releasing another sigh. He then got an idea in his head and a smirk came to his face.

"You know, we are alone here and its been a while since we had some alone time." He said with Hinata smiling to herself before she brought his face towards hers and gave him a quick kiss before she responded to him

"Oh that's right." She said with Naruto grining to himself as he relaxed into his girlfriends embrace, knowing that if anyone could help him through this it would be her. He then got an idea in mind, seeing as how he was stressed at the moment and he needed some alone time with Hinata, which he currently had, why not kill two birds with one stone?

"You know Hinata, with Kushina here now I do need some relief in stress." He said with Hinata letting out a light giggle before she walked around the couch and stood in front of her boyfriend as straddled his thighs while wrapping her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her hips and enjoyed the feel of her figure in his palms of his hands.

"Oh and just what do you have in mind Naruto-kun?" She said, enjoying how close she was to her blondie sweetheart, as he brought his hands up and down her figure.

"Maybe something that involves sweat, passion, togetherness, and fusion. Do you know what involves all those credentials?" He said with Hinata letting out a small giggle

"I think I just might know what your suggesting, and I think it starts with this." She said as she came closer to the blonde boy and planted a small kiss on his lips, and while it was by far not their first it held a large amount of passion in it's entirety. Hinata began to grind her hips on his thighs while Naruto's hands began to move up and down her hips to her lower rib cage, trying to savor more of the girls skin as he could and hungering for more. Hinata then quickly detached her lips from his before she removed her shirt, thus freeing her developing chest with her small B-cup sized breast.

Naruto also didn't waste time in removing his shirt as well with Hinata's hands began to feel around his chest while his hands were fondling her ass in his palms, liking the feeling of her rump in his hands. The blonde always wondered what his first time would be like and he even began to wonder if Hinata was going to be his first as well. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he loved Hinata tremendously, but that didn't mean the thought of having sex with someone else never plagued his mind. Although he had to say, Hinata was a far better candidate then most of the girls he knew.

'Plus, at least she has something to offer as opposed to Sakura's log body. I pray for the poor soul that wishes to hit that ass or stick if you could say that.' Naruto thought before gazing at Hinata's still developing breast and saw that they were now B slowly turning C-cup mounds. He hopped that one day, the girl would have the breast the size of Senju Tsunade and if she would gain that size, then he would never have to worry about his kids going hungry for a long time nor run out of milk.

Hinata saw his eyes gazing at her chest and caused her face to brighten before she moved her hands up to her straps before she began to slide one of the straps down her arms and the other until she removed it completely and exposed her bare nipples to the blonde boy. Naruto then watched as the girl removed herself off the boy and slid her fingers along the waistband of her pants and her panties before pulling them down in a quick push before the remaining articles of clothing pooled her feet.

Naruto could only stare in amazement at the fully nude form of his blue haired angel, as she slowly stalked towards him and bent down to his pants, seeing the 'pitch tent' currently near Naruto's lower levels. She then slowly slid her hands along the insides of Naruto's legs before she gripped the hem of his pants before ripping them off him before grabbing his boxer and had it undergo the same fate as the pants except they were ripped apart and freed his erect friend from its confides.

Hinata could not hold back the desire to lick her lips in excitement as she grabbed hold of the member and slowly lowered herself onto the top of the head before kissing it lightly blowing onto of it, causing the blonde to shudder in excitement. She then licked the top before she swirled her tongue around the top, causing Naruto to let out a loud moan as his hands rested on the top of the girls scalp and rubbing it gently, causing her to continue her actions on the blonde boy she called her boyfriend.

Naruto through his head back and gazed towards the ceiling of his house, as Hinata was taking him for a ride with the warmth and wetness of her mouth surrounding his lower levels. He turned his head towards Hinata working down the meat pole, he saw her lips sealed his head within her mouth and began to gave her job the 'promotion' it earned. Hinata herself wasn't doing this by natural skill, as she was working with the memories of when her mother was alive and how she and daddy worked on creating Hanabi. She was a young user of her Byakugan at the time but it was still able to allow her the chance of seeing her mother work on her father like a teenage girl on a drinking binge and screwing the first guy she sees.

She released her hold on his shaft and soon released his head from her mouth, causing Naruto to moan in disappointment as he was near his breaking point. Hinata then climbed up Naruto's body and position her body over Naruto's body before lowering herself onto the boys member until she felt all of him inside her lower folds. She let out a cry of pure bliss, while Naruto could only moan in excitement of being one with his girlfriend while his hands were placed on her hips. He felt the new sensation of the first heat and her inner walls surround him, giving off a new feeling that he knew he never wanted to forget.

Hinata had to let out a low whimper through gritted teeth as the member penetrated her walls and gave off an intense new feeling through her nether region that allowed her to feel the pleasure of her 'crack' getting 'filled' by cock. She held back the idea of crying out in the pain, as she didn't want to disappoint her mate into thinking less of her. She felt the resistance of his cock pressing against her hymen and her walls being adjusted to the feeling of Naruto's dick in her pussy. After a few more moments of him being in her, her hymen finally broke and the pain soon coursed through her body that caused her to let out a low moan.

Naruto remained still for the moment until Hinata calmed down and then began to buck her hips upward, thus giving the blonde boy the message. He then began to rock his hips to meet the white eyed girls own movements, causing the pleasure between the two to elevate to a new height that they've officially reached at this point.

Hinata let out small moans with each hit she took from her blonde haired boyfriend, totally seeing that it was all that it was hyped up by the adults and her mother. She felt a great feeling of being one with her blonde sweetheart and the meat stick that was being pounded into her young pussy, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together to tell the boy to continue his nonstop action lest he get his dick ripped off for finishing to early.

Naruto then took in one of Hinata's nipples in his mouth and began to play with it with his tongue, causing Hinata to moan in delight at the wet organ around her 'growing twins'. The assault that he gave her continued on for a moment longer until she began to feel herself reach her breaking point and soon tightened her grip around his neck.

"Naruto-kun, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…." She trailed off with Naruto giving her a quick kiss causing her to calm down slightly until Naruto spoke in her ear

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, scream for me when you cum." Naruto said as he too felt his breaking point come to him.

After a few more hits the two reached their breaking point and screamed the others name loudly, with Naruto feeling Hinata with his seed. Once they felt the euphoria leave them, they both panted in the ecstasy aftermath while remaining in the others arms along with the sweat glistening off the other. Hinata then looked at her blonde boyfriend with a smile on her face along with Naruto giving her a small smile as well.

"Thanks for the stress release baby, I couldn't possibly feel any better now then I have ever felt before." Naruto said with Hinata letting out a small laugh before she gave him a small kiss.

"Well next time we'll have to do it in the proper place like your bedroom. I can have allot more room to do allot more things that only someone of my caliber can muster." She said with Naruto letting loose a small whistle.

"I look forward to that." Naruto said before both he and Hinata passed out and remained on the couch

(Two hours later – Village center)

Naruto walked towards the gate with his hands in his pockets and his mind deep in thought at what was about to happen in only but a few minutes. He would be going on a mission with his _family _to find Senju Tsunade of the sannin: another member of his family with the position of god mother being hers. Naruto didn't understand what was going on, as only a month ago he was perfectly happy with his only family being Rin then all the sudden his _mother _comes back and with her comes his _siblings _and now it was his god mother.

He knew that this would just add another once of stress on his heart that he did not need but thankfully Hinata was able to take a large load off him.

He still couldn't believe that they finally did the deed and had their first time together, which was by all means the most amazing experience he has ever gone through in his life. It felt great to know that he and Hinata have finally gone through the deed of being one for a few minutes, and he had to say that he couldn't wait until he felt it again.

"Hey you." said a voice that broke him out of his thoughts, causing him to turn towards a white haired man dressed in a green kimono and red lines drawn under his eyes

"Yes, can I help you with something Jiraiya?" Naruto said, recognizing him as Jiraiya of the sannin due to a lesson in the academy

"Indeed you can, my boy. I was just given the chance to be the next Hokage but I turned it down since I'm not cut out for it. However, I heard that you are going to go find the person that I know is perfect for the position and I would like to come along with you." Jiraiya said with Naruto narrowing his eyes towards the man.

"Why do you want to come along? Your one of the sannin, so finding this person should be a cakewalk for you." Naruto said with Jiraiya scratching the back of his head.

"As great of a shinobi I am, It would take me months to find this person on my own and that's something I have no desire to do. I've heard that you are quite strong, but it appears that not even the greatest shinobi is able to withstand weakness." Jiraiya said, with Naruto finding his eyes gazing towards the Hokage Mountain and stared at the last two heads.

"Okay, you can come along, after all you need to repay your debt to me god father." Naruto said with Jiraiya looking surprised at that.

"How did you-" He said with Naruto holding up his hand

"Save it old man for we're running a little late and we need to get going." Naruto said as he turned back towards the path leading to the gate. As they walked Jiraiya could only look at Naruto in surprise as they made there way to the gate and start their mission.

(Two hours later - Village gates)

Kushina and her children stood at the gate with looks of expectancy on their faces for the arrival of the third member of their small family. Kushina wondered if the blonde would even show up to this mission, since on a technicality Naruto was only volunteering his time to come along with them to find Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kushina looked over to her two children and saw that they were conversing with each other on the mission at hand, but inwardly she knew that they were just as nervous with their brother's presence as she was.

'Why is this so hard? I know that I should have brought him with me but if I did then he could have died. So why is it so hard for me to get him to talk to me? Minato-kun, I wish you were here to help me.' Kushina thought looking towards the stone face of her deceased husband and begged him to give her a sign on what to do with their one and only child.

She soon looked up when the heard the sound of an approaching figure came to her ears. She looked up to finding two silhouette's approaching them with one being Ryuu Naruto, who was now dress in a pair of black pants with a long sleeved gray shirt that had the black image of a fox biting his shoulder and his sword strapped to his back. She then looked towards the person besides the blonde boy and saw that it was none other then Jiraiya, causing her to gasp loudly.

'Jiraiya is coming? What is going on here?' She thought as she stared at her son. Jiraiya's eyes widened as well when he saw the appearance of Ryuu Kushina standing in front of the gate.

'Kushina is here? What is going on?' Jiraiya thought as he looked towards Naruto 'What the hell did I get myself into?' He asked himself as they closed in the distance.

Naruto looked towards the group that made up his _family _and while he was disgusted with the idea of being one of Kushina's children, he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

The blonde then saw Toushiro walk up to him with his fist up in the air "Glad to see you're here big bro." He said with Naruto bumping his fist against his little brothers.

"Same here little bro but this will take some getting used to though." Naruto stated before he looked towards Sora, as she approached him with a smile on her face.

"I guess I should introduce myself next, I am Sora and I'm this idiots older sister." She said with Toushiro glaring at her

"Your only three minutes older." He said with Sora sticking her tongue at him

"So? I'm still older then you." She said before she looked towards Naruto, as he nodded his head and shook her extended hand. The blonde haired teen then walked towards the gate, only for Kushina to speak to him.

"I'm glad you came Naruto, it really means allot to me-" Kushina said with Naruto raising his hand, ceasing her speech to him.

"Listen Kushina, don't think for one moment that I'm doing this for you as I'm only going on this trip to meet my siblings. You and I are only business partners remember?" Naruto said with Kushina looking down towards the ground, remembering the conversation she had with him earlier in the mourning. She knew she had at least one chance and while she wanted to talk to him, she knew that she had to save it until the moment was right.

She had to swallow her pride to get her son back.

"Very well then, if that is what you wish." She said in a defeated tone with her two children looking at her in surprise until they remembered that she left their brother behind. They were still confused on why she left him, but they knew that she will tell them when the time was right for it to be known. Without another word to be said, the family of four and Jiraiya walked through the gates and headed to go find the last of the legendary three sannin.

AN: Done and done. Sorry for the short chapter and possibly my worst lemon that I've ever written, but it can't be helped now. I have to honestly say that I'm trying to get my drive back for this story but it might take some time to do so. The next chapters arrival is unknown at this point but I believe that I am going to do something that will get me out of the Sasuke arc, since as I've stated before that its a boring arc, espcially for one that has written it more then once.

I hope to get the next one done within this month but its still unknown as to when it will be completed.

Until Next Time

Peace


End file.
